Konoha Elite
by BlackhawkIris
Summary: DISCONTINUED - SasuNaru fanfic. Naruto is the beautiful dobe, who is perhaps not as oblivious as he seems. Sasuke Uchiha-heir to a his father's company is captured by the blonde's unique beauty. But he is not the only one who sees but the surface of a certain appearance. Includes: gangs, shounen-ai, mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello to those of you kind enough to click on this story and give it a try. As a thank you, I send these chocolate frogs to you. :)

If you have any questions or noticed a mistake, please PM me. I'll get to you and change it.

Also, this is a SasuNaru yaoi story. Which means, Sasuke is seme. If you have any problems with that, I'll leave the 'BACK' button open for you.

Now that everything's out of the way, go ahead, read your hearts out.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

Oh, and before I forget, Gaara?

**Disclaimer: **

Gaara: BlackhawkIris doesn't fucking own Naruto. She's do wimpy to do something that awesome.

BHIris: Hey, take that back! I am not wimpy!

Gaara: -rolls eyes- Right. Not at all wimpy _-cough- _Iris, you only injure yourself and others around you during any sporting event.

BHIris: I do not!

Naruto: Yah you do! I remember, you hit me in the face with your racket during batmitten-

Gaara: -And managed to hit your foot when you dropped it too.

BHIris: Hey, leave me alone. I'm going to go cry in a corner.

Deidara: It's ok, Itachi picks on me too.

BHIris: _-glare- _Thanks so fucking much. That makes me feel _so _much better.

* * *

Chapter One

A streak of orange was barely visible as the rider turned a sharp corner around the street bend. In fact, nothing was out of the usual. Nobody noticed anything, because everything was as it seemed. It was a normal Monday morning. Panic was ensured as people rushed between the transitions of the blessed weekend to another yet another work day.

Panic, of course, was not at all a known feeling to the said person who had indeed noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke Uchiha leaned against his silk-cushioned chair, pale hands linked as his elbows rested upon the table in front of him. His chin sat gently on those polished fingers—pruned to the glory of the millionaire son himself.

Turning his head swiftly from the large glass window, his critical dark gaze rested none so lightly upon the poor waitress who had the luck (or misfortune) of serving his breakfast this bright, cheerful morning. His eyes never lifted from her quivering frame as she scuttled about doing her best to not look like a complete failure in front of _the _Sasuke Uchiha. However, he didn't miss the tiniest twitch or shake of her hands as she set his polished silverware on the white tablecloth. Finally when everything was set as perfect as could be (though, Sasuke personally thought that spoon was a bit crooked—but, no one was after all as perfect as he was), he silently dismissed her with a slight nod of the head. Flushed that the Uchiha heir had actually acknowledged her, the ditzy girl turned an unattractive red as she tripped out of the room.

With divine grace (which had obviously been drilled into him at a young age), the silent raven began to eat his meal alone in the brightly lit room. Upon finishing, the sleek, black mobile next to the diner buzzed slightly. There was no change in his facial expression as he flicked the phone open and held it a ways away from his delicate ear.

"Hyuuga."

There was a quiet tinkling of laughter through the phone before a smooth voice began with precise articulation.

_"Ah, Sasuke. Charming as always. You do know school starts in fifteen minutes." _

"And you know as well as I do, I never show up on time."

_"Of course. Fugaku's son gets special privileges."_

Midnight eyes rolled as the smallest hint of a smirk touched the otherwise impassive face.

"If memory does me well, as I assure you it does, I remember a certain _Neji Hyuuga_ never arrives in class on time either. I do detest hypocrites."

Laughter sounded again through the phone.

"_As do I. It seems we agree on one thing for once."_

"School is completely meaningless to us anyways. Why did you call?"

_"Publicity does sprout some meaningless ideals. Are you free at the moment then? Nara called earlier to say that the four of us are to meet at his house today. He's the closest to Konoha Elite anyways. He told me to pass the thought to you." _

Sasuke snorted softly, as not to attract any unwanted attention from the probable maid currently stationed outside his private dining room.

"Right. More like he didn't want to waste energy making an extra call. Have you already called Gaara?"

"_Already done. I have to go. See you in ten minutes. Hanabi is calling again. This better not be anything like the last time she—"_

Whatever Hanabi did the last time was not heard, since Sasuke cut the line as soon as he heard the door of his private room ease open.

The devil's incarnation (with horns included in Sasuke's wild imagination) stepped with gliding confidence into the secluded dining room.

Glaring through hooded eyes, Sasuke managed to look somewhat relaxed under the suffocating circumstances.

"Itachi."

The directed threat named Itachi smiled pleasantly, though to Sasuke he looked more like a devil planning a wicked scheme. Itachi Uchiha was the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha Corporation. However, Itachi had been caught in less than modest poses with all his _friends _by his said father and was consequently demoted from the line as heir. He had been a hair away from being disowned from the Uchiha home altogether, but the bad publicity that such a trial would have brought did not go amiss by Fugaku. So, Itachi remained and the evidence of everything was covered up from the media. Itachi, glad to be relieved of the harsh duties continued his activities in secret away from his father. He did not try hard to cover his tracks when his father was away. Sasuke had run in numerous times to find his brother and a random stranger in compromising positions. That had probably scarred him for life above anything else.

"Dear me, is that how you should speak to your poor _nii-san? _What would Father say about that tone of voice?"

The elder of the two brothers clucked his tongue mockingly at the younger, much more furious one. Itachi was a devil, no matter how _amazing, handsome _or even_…-_shudder- _sexy _all the magazines portrayed him as. Sasuke knew it all.

Yes, Sasuke had _very _bad memories of his dear _nii-san._ For one, his eyes were no longer virgin due to somewhat unfortunate circumstances and rather bad timing. The results were never satisfying for the younger Uchiha, but putting up with it was one of those skills he had obtained as a member of the Uchiha house. Another was the façade of indifference which he could never fully complete when he was alone with the other. Seeing his elder brother's smirking face always made Sasuke want to blow his top to oblivion. Never to have been achieved, he reluctantly admitted to imagining sticking knives into the elder with satisfying results.

"Of course, Itachi-_nii-san. _What is it you seem to need, barging into my private room like the drunken bastard you are?"

"If I'm drunk, you're in a dead faint. And as an answer to your question, Father wants to speak with you before you leave for school, _otouto. _You know, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." With a parting smirk and insult, Itachi merrily waltzed out of the younger Uchiha's room, knowing full well what state he had induced his poor brother into.

Anger rising at an alarming rate, Sasuke tried to calm down through the few breathing techniques that his _anger-management _counselors had trained him to do. Itachi made up about 99% of the reasons why he was put in counseling in the first place. Of course, the techniques did nothing to help; so there went $2,000 flushed from the Uchiha bank for no reason.

Suddenly remembering the gathering at Shikamaru's house, he quickly stood and grabbed the already pressed and ironed _Konoha Elite _jacket from the hanger by the door. Remembering his brother's message (without dwelling much on Itachi himself…thank goodness), Sasuke set out for the meeting with his dear _otousan_, which the raven was positive would not end well.

Finally reaching the final bend of spirally staircases that covered the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke straightened his tie and tried to roughly comb his hair into less than its usual messy position. Realizing this only resulted in a much messier hairstyle, he quickly gave up on looking presented for his father. After all, there was always something out of place on the young Uchiha that made his father frown upon.

Walking into the family dining room, he could see Fugaku seated unmoving, his deep-set eyes sternly watching his approaching son. Fugaku Uchiha was not at all a bad-looking man for age 40. In fact, he was what some older women would say 'classic looker'. Hair as dark as ink curled around his ears and tickled his shoulders. Though the length was not even close to his elder son Itachi, they both gave off the same aura of cold power amongst their fellow correspondents. Sasuke also gave the same feel, yet his was slightly warmer, not yet minted with age.

Before the man even spoke, Sasuke had the inkling that this would be bad news. After all, the only news his father ever gave him was bad news. _What could he have done now? _

Pursing his lips, Fugaku stared coldly for a moment, assessing his younger heir's profile. Though it was painfully clear that Sasuke had not met the inner requirements of the older Uchiha, the man gave no input. This made Sasuke even wearier at what his father had to say.

"Father, you called?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I have a bit of information to share with you concerning school."

He paused, as if waiting for Sasuke to object. When nothing was said, he continued.

"You need to find a suitable wife this school year, as you will need one to become the business orchestrator of the Uchiha Corporation next year. We will schedule the marriage business afterwards. Since this is your last year in high school, I assume this will be no problem." Cold, icy and to the point.

"Of course F—"

Sasuke stopped dead in mid-phrase. Did his father just say what he heard? No, he must have heard wrong. He looked into Fugaku's dead eyes for some shed of light. Nothing.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke?"

The young heir turned his head back down and bowed while clenching his fists. Biting on his tongue he let out a strangled, "Of course not. I will do as you say, Father," But unable to help himself, he added in a deadly voice, "Mother would have never done this to me as you have."

Fugaku's eyes froze as he digested what his son had said before forcing a calm voice.

"Mikoto is no longer here. I am. And you are the heir to the Uchiha Corporations. You _will _do as I say. I am leaving for a month-long conference. When I return, we _will_ discuss your progress."

Biding his father a less than friendly stare, Sasuke walked out with as much dignity he could hold onto while shaking with barely suppressed anger. Turning his head slightly, he could see a few maids peeking at him from behind the dressing room door. Before he could react, they had already giggled and resumed back out of his sight. _Thank fucking god. _

Stalking to his glossy, black Porsche; Sasuke angrily unlocked his car, before forcefully pulling the front door open. Barely able to contain his anger, the raven stuck the ignition in as the car roared to life. Weaving between the different colored cars in the vast garage, he quickly sped out of the unlocked gate that stood between the Uchiha mansion and the rest of the world. Fumbling at the knobs of the radio, he turned the music to soothing classical as he slowly calmed down. The effect drained him as he thought of what his father had said with easing dread.

_Wife. Marriage. _How could his father expect something like this of him? Itachi had been rejected, so now he had to take the place? This wasn't fair! Again, the temperature in the car rose as quickly as it had fallen only moments before. Everywhere felt stuffy and Sasuke's head felt light. Feeling the sudden urge to hit something, _anything_, he quickly realized he wasn't thinking with a clear head. Better to wait to hear what his friends would say.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the master of indifference would stay calm until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again, fellow worshippers of the famed SasuNaru. =.= That sounded like shit, didn't it?

Anyways, apart from the crude welcome, I am happy to say, I have uploaded yet again. Things are hopefully starting to pick up now. ^^

Read away, my lovelies! -kiss-

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **

BHIris: _-sniffle__- _God, my characters are so mean to me. The author! _-narrows eyes-_ I shall do something terribly mean to them!

Shikamaru: Why am I here? Not for comfort I hope...I don't do the whole 'comforting shoulder' thing. It's far to-

Neji: _Troublesome. _We all know Shika-kun.

BHIris: _-laughs like a fucking maniac- _Ooh! I have it! But first, disclaimer please?

Shikamaru: BlackhawkIris does not own Naruto. So, therefor we don't belong to her, correct?

Neji: Insightful as always, Shika. But sadly, we _are_ her's to manipulate. She's the author after all. Though I'm a bit worried, she seems unstable.

BHIris: _-still laughing- _

Neji: Err..should we just leave her here? But that seems so unyouthful.

Shikamaru: You've been seeing Lee too much lately, haven't you? Anyways, just leave her. It's too troublesome. I'm going back to bed.

BHIris: AW. I LOVE YOU TOO BUBBLES. YOU AND ME.

* * *

Chapter Two

The orange streak that had been seen only moments ago by the stoic Sasuke Uchiha continued oblivious, speeding down the lightening street. The turn of the sharp corner on his motorcycle (or 'Ramen' as he liked to call it) had left the boy slightly breathless from the thrill of the ride. Bright azure eyes were minted by the dark film attached to the sturdy helmet clasped around the head. Naruto Uzumaki rode at a speed almost as blinding as the _fucking orange _getup he had on. Nothing was like a ride around to check the new streets he would soon be using on a daily bases, at 7 AM in the morning.

Screeching to a sudden stop at the red hexagonal sign, the blond quickly glanced down at the watch around his wrist.

_Deidara and Ino should be getting up at around now. _

He gunned the engine and roared down another street, committing the route into memory.

_Or maybe not. They do enjoy sleeping in as late as possible. _

Naruto smirked at the thought as he crossed the final bend into his new neighborhood. Quietly he unlocked the sliding garage door and towed his ride in. Leaning his black beauty against the rail, he ran into the house…to come face-to-face with his foster father.

Iruka Umino's face turned instantly from dark tan to bright red in a matter of seconds upon seeing his youngest son finally return home _10 minutes before school started. _Naruto instantly paled as he saw how angry his father seemed.

"D-dad? W-w-what's up?"

To see the least, Iruka blew his top off.

"'WHAT'S UP', 'WHAT'S UP'? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S FUCKING UP! YOU ARE LATE, LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? HOW CLOSE I WAS TO CALLING THE POLICE? SOMEONE COULD HAVE STABBED YOU OR ROBBED YOU OR—OR ANYTHING! _AND_ SCHOOL STARTS IN _10 MINUTES!" _

Wait, back up. _10 minutes? _

Naruto instantly began profusely apologizing. Iruka, upon seeing his teary-eyed son, instantly deflated. He could never stay mad at Naruto for very long.

"Just go get dressed. Deidara already took Ino to school, so you'll have to come with me. You have exactly two minutes. I'm counting!"

Naruto raced up as soon as he heard 'get dressed'. Fumbling through the stacks of junk littered around his room, he dug out the wrinkled _Konoha Elite _jacket that all members were required to wear. Flinging it across his small frame, he tried in vain to straighten the knotted tie. Realizing he had no time, he flittered out of the room and into the garage where Iruka sat waiting in their cheap van.

Swinging the door open and jumping into the shot gun was an amazing feat when trying to button your shirt and clinging to your backpack all at once. But Naruto had always been a pretty amazing (late) kid so this he was pretty used to it.

The car ride there was bumpy due to the lack of good wheels, but overall filled with chatter. Iruka was in a good mood again, something Naruto had always managed to do in stressful situations such as this. Everything about Naruto was sunny. His personality as well as his looks. He had choppy blond locks that stuck up no matter how many times Iruka combed them. Cobalt-blue seemed to reflect the innocence and naïve presence of the blond. Though small-framed, Naruto never let anyone forget him.

Even at a young age, Naruto was an attention seeker, intentionally or not. Part was that blond hair/blue eyes were abnormal in a land such as Japan where everywhere you looked seemed to be a dark-haired person. Deidara and Ino had the same looks going for them but Naruto himself was a ball of sunshine. His eyes always portrayed liveliness. Always full of energy—everyone seemed to love him right away. It made him unique from the rest. The other part was that Naruto had no real family. He was not blood-related to Iruka or any of his other siblings, though the connection between them was just as strong. A small part of him always seeked the approval and attention of others. To make him feel needed, wanted. That side withdrew a ways after he met Iruka and the others, but still managed to show at times.

Another thing was that the blond loved racing. His precious baby _Ramen _always won him extra cash when he was younger and alone. Now, expenses were paid from Iruka's own teaching budget. Naruto no longer raced as frequently as before, but he still loved the thrill it gave him. It was almost like flying.

Naruto had been talking about a special ramen stand he had run across on his ride that morning when Iruka's car pulled into _Konoha Elite. _Both men had stopped in mid chatter just to gaze in awe of the beautiful school. White limestone contrasted the pale design of the school board. Parking lot was paved with fresh, dark latter and filled with sports cars in all different designs and shades.

_Damn, rich people have it good. I bet they're all snobs. _

Naruto and Iruka were interrupted by a slight tapping on the window. Startled, they both turned to see Deidara and Ino smiling happily at them. Iruka unlocked the doors and they both hopped out.

Deidara hugged both of the men, his one visible eye crinkling around the edges. The other blue eye was hidden under the heavy gold-blond hair that always covered one half of his face. The rest of the silky strands were pulled into a high ponytail. He gestured to the beautiful school behind him.

"Nice, un? When we pulled in, Ino just about peed her uniform."

Ino sniffed, a white-blond strand of hair brushing against the length of her face. The rest of the hair was combed into a sleek pony. Even as high as it was, the hair still reached to her belly-button tied up.

"Say's the one that fell out of the car onto his bum when he actually looked. But this is an amazing masterpiece of a school. Too bad, 'Dara, you're too old. Jealousy's a virtue."

"Actually, the phrase is 'Patience is a virtue'." Iruka added in quickly. He _was_ an elementary school teacher. He would know.

Deidara grinned, "Right, un. Just wait until you see the building I work at. I saw pictures and the place is HUGE, un. Then we'll see who's jealous, un."

Ino gave an un-womanly snort before turning back to Naruto, "Anyways, first period just started. But it's only for choir and band and such. Music stuff. We don't actually start until 7:45. This means another 30 minutes or so. Deidara wanted to wait for you guys before leaving, since he's too chicken to go to the job he claims will make me jealous."

Deidara held his hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever, un. I won't fight you Ino-imouto."

Iruka managed a stern voice at his eldest son, "Deidara, you should probably go then. Don't want to be late on your first day."

Naruto laughed at expense of them all. Their looks brightened as they heard Naruto's laughter.

"Alright, alright, un. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll get going, see you guys later, un. Good-luck at school, Naru-chan, Ino!"

"Good luck to you too, Deidara-onii-chan!" Naruto called back as he waved enthusiastically.

Deidara waved before parting to his ride. The bright yellow bug chugged away as the rest of them waved as well.

"Oi, Iruka-chichi, you should probably go too. Don't you have class to teach in an hour?" Ino asked sweetly.

Iruka jumped as the realization. "Oh right! I should leave as well. Don't want to be late like Deidara, no?" He grinned before turning back to them. "Why don't you guys check in and get your schedules or something?"

Ino smiled.

"Already did mine. Deidara made me when we were waiting for you guys. I'll take Naruto with me."

Naruto tilted his head cutely, making both Iruka and Ino 'awwww' inside.

"Wait, how early were you guys here?"

"At around 6:45 or so. We thought actual class started at 7:15, not just the music classes."

Iruka rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about sending you guys so early. I should have checked the schedule more clearly."

Ino shook her head, "Nah, that's alright. We're here and we're not late. What more can we ask for?"

Iruka chortled as he hopped onto the van. Buckling himself in, he swelled with pride at both of his kids (they were his no matter what people say) waving so happily outside the beautiful high school. Both of them were on full scholarships to go to such a prime high school. They were both extremely smart and this proved it. Iruka loved them both, but could never have afforded to pay for such a tuition. Now, they could have the dream of a lifetime. _Konoha Elite. The school that provided the highest amount of education with extremely well-taught teachers. Only the rich could afford to send their heirs to such a school. _But here they were, Naruto and Ino, about to enter their last year of high school in the school of their dreams.

Blinking away tears that he didn't know were there, Iruka backed out of the parking lot, still waving at his not-so-little kids until they were no longer visible. Then, he drove to the elementary school he would be teaching at without a backwards glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I've been writing again. I really have nothing to say. But, please comment on anything you find interesting.

Ano, I just find writing Tsunade incredibly fun. ^^ She's a cool character.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:**

BHIris: Alrighty! Onto business, I have something very special planned! But first: I don't own Naruto. In fact, Sasuke owns that fine piece of ass. Now back to the point, I have a surprise!

Shikamaru: Oh boy…this is going to be troublesome. I can feel it.

BHIris: Shut up Shika. Stop being a spoil sport.

Naruto: I thought you were in a bad mood?

BHIris: I am. _–evil grin- _Which is why I decided you're all going to _cook _with me!

Neji: _-backs away- _No way am I getting close to the kitchen with you.

Gaara: I second that thought. Naruto cooks better than you. And that's saying something as Naruto can't cook to save his life.

BHIris: I am not _that_ bad!

Neji: You fucking burn _water. _That's not even humanly possible.

Gaara: _-nods-_ The pot still has scorch marks.

BHIris: Stop being mean to me, dammit! I am the author, I should have control over you guys!

Neji: Control is something you lack.

Gaara: Yes, go make cereal or something.

Naruto: Or ramen!

Gaara: No, she'd burn the ramen too. At least the cereal turns out somewhat edible.

Neji: It turns out _soggy._

BHIris: Well, sorry adding fucking milk to my cereal. It's suppose to get _damn _soggy!

-_stomps off to make fucking cereal with milk-_

_-Yes, Neji, it was soggy. Happy? Now go piss off or something-_

* * *

Chapter Three

Naruto and Ino chattered as they walked into the school. Ino smiled as she watched Naruto's cerulean eyes widen in amazement. If possible, the inside was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Naru-chan? This way heads to the office, alright?"

Naruto nodded dumbly (cutely) and trailed alongside Ino as she led them to the quiet office covered in clear. A small plaque that read 'MAIN OFFICE' was attached to the mahogany door. The blond girl gently eased the door open as not to disturb the people inside. The two of them walked quietly to the front desk where a woman with short, choppy black hair sat. The seat was cushioned and the wheels seemed to lubricate across the mat as she turned a gentle smile towards the two blonds.

"Hello, again Shizune-san. This is my brother. He's here to get his schedule as well."

The woman named Shizune tapped her pen as she smiled endearingly.

"Ah, I see. And what might your name be?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head adorably while shaking pieces of blond into his face.

"Um, Naruto—Naruto Uzumaki."

Shizune smiled at the boy's utter cuteness while searching for the file under his name. Finding the content she wanted, she handed the paper-clipped information to him.

"Here it is. Have fun in class."

Naruto's gave a sudden smile, making Shizune almost jump in surprise. The boy's smile was utterly bright and cheerful that it radiated around the room.

"Thanks, Shizune-san! I'll do my best—dattebayo!"

Ino laughed while shaking her head, her ponytail flipping at the motion. Naruto was just too obliviously cute for his own good.

"Alright, Mr. Dattebayo, it's time to leave Shizune-san's presence. C'mon!"

Suddenly there was a crash that resounded from the room behind the desk. It was labeled 'PRINCIPAL'. Shizune quickly leaped from her chair to the door. There was some frantic knocking before the door finally opened.

Inside was a woman with breasts the size of watermelons. _No kidding, _Naruto thought, _those are some honking weights attached to her front. _Yes, it seemed, that was always the first impression of Principal Tsunade.

The second was her extreme strength. Yes, as Naruto and Ino leaned to look beyond Shizune's arms, that was an overturned _desk _inside that room. Naruto leaned back, a little scared. Ino's curious gaze continued unhindered, though neither made any move to step forward. That lady with the breasts looked like she was seeing sparks.

…Yes, Tsunade was pretty pissed. First of all, some stingy rich kid had snatched her precious sake from right under her nose. And now the orchestra director had just called to inform her that a certain Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara Sabaku had ditched, _again. _Oh, if only she could get her hands around their pretty little necks attached to their pretty faces…ooh, they would be gone as soon as she snapped. But, of course, they were the sons of the renowned Uchiha Corporation, Hyuuga INC., Nara Association, and Sabaku Enterprise; protected from the inside and out and definitely not allowed to be expelled or even suspended. _Why had she chosen to be the principal in the first place? _Also, her supply of sake had disappeared. Did she mention her sake had disappeared? God, being a principal was so stressful.

Only then did she calm down enough to notice the two new additions to _Konoha Elite, _both staring at her as if she were an alien. Maybe she was, she didn't know anymore. All she wanted was some sake. Why the hell wasn't there any sake?

As if reading her mind, Shizune quickly reached from who-knows-where and produced an unopened bottle of sake. Tsunade's eyes instantly brightened. Unscrewing the lid, Shizune passed the bottle over to the busty women who gulped the liquid like water.

"Ah…" _Much better. _

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she blinked several times to clear the annoying buzzing that accompanied the glorious dark liquor. When her eyes refocused, she saw two blonds (were they twins?) staring at her.

"Little twerps, didn't anyone ever teach you it's impolite to stare?" Tsunade gave a loud belch to accompany her statement.

Ino looked unimpressed and raised an eyebrow. However, Naruto immediately felt the need to apologize.

"Ano, Baa-chan!"

Almost like flicking a switch, Tsunade's eyes became storm clouds again. Seeing the fire blazing in her mentor's eyes, Shizune instinctively crouched down with her fingers in her ears. That idiot /_cute/ _blond!

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU LITTLE IMBECILE? I AIN'T OLD, DAMN IT! I'M FUCKING YOUNG! LOOK AT THESE BOOBS—DO THEY LOOK FUCKING OLD TO YOU? HUH? WELL?"

_Yes, Tsunade-sama was pretty sensitive about her age. I'm surprised Naruto could see through all that surgery that made her look young._ Shizune was impressed, though it was hard-felt.

Naruto, on the other hand seemed scarred for life. This old lady was pushing her watermelon boobs right into his face! His temperature rose as his face flooded with color.

Ino smirked from her quiet spot by the door.

Ah, life was sure going to get interesting.

She was sure of it.

* * *

"Did I hear right? I was sure Sasuke just said that he's getting married."

Neji's velvet voice slurred across, as a smirk adorned his handsomely structured face. The straight nose seemed to be carved from the face, perfectly placed and well centered. Pink lips pulled into an evil smirk as pale lavender eyes were roused with amusement. Slick brown hair glistened as it flowed from the top of the handsome head to the waist. Completely, free of split ends and tangles, Neji definitely had envious hair.

Sasuke's eyebrow gave a slight twitch. _Damn him, Neji. _

"You did hear right, Hyuuga. He just phrased it a little different." The redhead blinked after he spoke, his pale green eyes flickering slightly. Clad in a body-hugging shirt the color of charcoal, the lean, gorgeous body of Gaara Sabaku was revealed. Legs clothed snug in dusty turquoise jeans, the redhead's eyes seem to stand out as much as his hair.

"I think his exact words were, 'Fucking Fugaku's making me find a wife by the end of this year'. Am I not right?" Shikamaru's tranquil voice was unruffled as he flipped over on the comfortable cushion of his bed. His brown-black hair seemed even darker between the contrasts of the ivory bed-sheets. The slender body was casually strung in dark-wash jeans and a dark green shirt. The _Konoha Elite _jacket was carelessly tossed over the clothes, outlining his narrow shoulders and slim waist. He chuckled, the sound vibrating low in his voice.

Sasuke did not enjoy his friends' amusements.

As if noticing their friend's lack of friendliness, Shikamaru quickly backtracked.

"We apologize Sasuke, but this is something we have all been expecting as heirs to our families' company."

Sasuke gave his hair an irritated tug.

"I know, but I just wasn't expecting it out of the blue. I was hoping that it would at least be postponed until after senior year."

Everyone was silent, solemnly agreeing with Sasuke.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by Gaara's cellphone. The slight buzzing awoke the four men from their thoughts as Gaara held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Hn, alright. We'll be there soon."

The phone was quickly stowed away as the four stood up.

"That was Temari. She says the orchestra teacher just called Tsunade, so we should probably get our asses there before she breaks another desk."

The four slowly walked out, but not before bidding goodbye to Shikamaru's mother at the front door. His mother was perhaps the only nice parent among the group's. Though, according to Shikamaru, all she ever did was _nag _when guests were not over.

The car ride was quick, not taking over three minutes. As they got out of the black, classic limo, the Nara chauffeur drove away. The four took their time getting to the door, not wanting to hear the lecture they knew they would be getting.

* * *

**Edit:** Thank you Stargazer for catching my terrible spelling mistakes. :D Arigato, I owe you one. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another chapter I got around to finishing. :/ It's not my best work, but hey, I'm lazy.

LMAO. My attempt at writing Hidan was pretty pitiful. But hey, in my defense, he's a pretty off-balanced character, so there. HA.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:**

BHIris: Remind me, how did we blow up that oven again?

Neji: _We _did nothing…

Gaara: It was all you, Iris.

BHIris: No, Naruto poured the oil on the oven and Deidara was the one who turned it on…

Gaara: Yes, but Naruto can't _fucking _cook at all. And you know Deidara, he just likes blowing things up.

Deidara: -_wink- _That's right, un!

BHIris: So…it's not totally my fault then.

Neji: It was your idea, therefor the blame goes to you.

Gaara: Exactly.

BHIris: -_pause- _…I hate you guys, you know?

Naruto: Love you too, Iris-nii-chan!

Shikamaru: For the hell of it, BlackhawkIris doesn't own Naruto. For one, if she did, she would be able to control them. Instead, she's so into the argument, she forgot the disclaimer.

Deidara: Go Iris-chan! –_struggles- _Oi, Itachi, leggo! Where're you taking me! Ah!

-_smirk- Ah, I'm so evil. _

* * *

Chapter Four

The door of the main office opened agonizingly slowly, but not enough to escape the knowledge of Principle Tsunade. Unintentionally interrupting the disturbing session between the principle and Naruto (whose face was still blisteringly red), the renowned four men stepped in.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front as Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, and Shikamaru Nara filed in leisurely after him. There was no rush in their pace, since none of them was too excited for the lecture nor being sent to class. When all four were situated inside the now stuffy seeming room (possibly due to the fact that Tsunade had not calmed down one bit through the entire assemble), Tsunade spoke, her voice quivering with threaded anger.

"So, you finally made it did you? What is your excuse this time? Perhaps, the engine broke down again for half an hour. Or maybe Neji's non-existent dog chewed up Shikamaru's tie again?"

Gaara snickered at the memory, but Tsunade did not seem amused.

"Well, Mr. Sabaku, would you like to explain why you are late this fine Monday morning?" Her voice was seemingly strained as she clenched her teeth together.

He pretended to think for a moment before—

"Oh my god, it's the 'Stupendous Four'! Naru-chan, remember I was telling you about this some time ago? I can't believe my eyes…I must be dreaming!" Ino squealed, unlike herself.

Neji cocked an eyebrow, as did the rest. Shizune looked amused and Tsunade just looked angry.

_Stupendous Four? _

"What? I don't remember…"

Naruto piped in, his voice drawing attention from the four men. Sasuke's back stiffened for a moment, before he forced it back into the relaxed position. His eyes however did not leave the blond male for an instant, as his mind went on an inner high. Shikamaru took note of his expression, but did nothing but narrow his eyes.

Ino rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Do you ever remember anything? Wait, don't answer that," She added when it seemed Naruto was about to cut in, "It's _the _Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Corporation. Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga INC., Shikamaru Nara from the Nara Association, and last but not least, Gaara Sabaku from the Sabaku Enterprise. They were all voted the four hottest men in all of Asia according to _Hot-Check Weekly._" Ino pulled out the magazine from _somewhere_ and pointed at the cover. There stood the towering 'Stupendous Four', their names printed in dark bold.

Naruto still looked confused.

Ino sighed and added, "…'Stuck-up Four'…"

Naruto's gaze instantly brightened as he recalled the past conversation.

"Oh yah! Dei-onii-chan was telling us about his job at the U-Uchiwa –something Corporation and how stuck up rich people were. And you were reading that—" Suddenly cutting off, his eyes narrowed. However, instead of looking scary, he looked rather like a little kitten trying to look menacing. "Ino-chan! Iruka said to get rid of those magazines! He said they rotted your brains! Where'd you get that one from?"

Ino tried playing off as innocent.

"Naru-chan, I was just refreshing your memory. Now, it doesn't matter where I got it from. Iruka will hear nothing of this, right?"

Naruto pretended to think, tapping his finger on his chin cutely. Everyone else in the room melted from his oblivious act. _Stupendous Four _included.

Sasuke was trying hard not to stare too obviously at the blond boy. Though, in his mind, he personally thought he had never seen someone was cute as _Naru-chan _was. Naruto's slim body was clothed in the dark jeans that hugged his (Sasuke was _so _not staring) ass perfectly. The too-large _Konoha Elite _jacket was strung over the bright orange shirt, lagging over his thin frame but revealing enough to make Sasuke's inner drool. _Yes, the blond looked delectable._

Neji thought that the blond looked very pretty for a male indeed. _That blond's hair seems almost as glossy as his own. _Yes, the stoic Hyuuga had an inner obsession with hair.

Gaara raised non-existent eyebrows as his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. _He could almost swear he had seen that blond somewhere before. _Yet, he could not picture how that could have ever happened. Odd.

Shikamaru was not looking at Naruto much, but noticed that his seeming sister had some very nice legs. _Oh yes, if he were a lot less lazy he would definitely tap that. _But, everything, including dating was _troublesome _after all_. _

"Well," Naruto's clear voice snapped the attention once more as Sasuke tried in vain to clear his less than clean thoughts. "You pay for my ramen at the ramen shop I passed today; you can consider my memory cleared." See, Naru-chan was not completely innocent.

Ino looked annoyed as she reluctantly agreed. Better to pay for Naruto, then face Iruka's wrath. But she knew, though no one else in the room did, how big of an appetite for _fucking _ramen Naruto had.

"_Excuse me…," _Tsunade's voice rang out again, from behind Naruto. Her voice was shaky at best, as her eyes were alit with inner fire…or fury.

To say the least, they were all punished thoroughly with a severe lecture (send Naruto's ears ringing for the rest of the day) and sent to class.

* * *

"Who the _fuck _was that?"

Neji's voice rang out clear, not as smooth as it usually was. Shikamaru just rubbed his head as Gaara blinked multiple times, trying to clear their minds. Sasuke just stared off into space, thinking about the dumb blond dobe he had just met in the office. His disgustingly girly sister (Ino—was that her name?) had also left with Naruto right after they were let free from the office.

"New transfer student. His sister too, apparently. Wonder what grade they're in?" Gaara added in a curious voice. He hadn't met someone so _cute _in a long time. He had almost forgotten what it looked like. Yes, he'd seen _hot, gorgeous, _even _drop-dead sexy, _but _cute…_couldn't say he saw that one coming. Odd.

Shikamaru pointed to the blond coming their way.

* * *

"We're about to find out."

"Damn it, Ino! Where'd you go?"

Naruto whirled around helplessly. He could swear Ino had been right next to him, but now she was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at his schedule again.

_ 2__nd__ period: AP Literature – Room C43_

Glancing up, he looked at the long line of doors on either side of the walls. _B12, B14, B16…_Damn, he was lost. Oh look, another staircase. _D22. _Yep, he was lost.

Stumbling around another corner, Naruto didn't look up as he continued to finger his schedule. Biting his lip, he rubbed his neck achingly when—

BAM.

_Oh shit. _

"What da _FUCK! _Eh? You little cunt, thinking you can fuck with me, do you? Well, here's some _fucking _news, I'm going to _fuck _you up so bad, you won't be able to tell up from _fucking _down!"

Naruto blinked as he found himself sprawled up against the locker, a man with slicked-back white hair screaming with spittle flying out of his mouth. Yikes.

"A-ano, sem-sempai, I-I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm terribly s-sorry."

"_DAMN RIGHT BITCH!' I'M-FUCKING-SORRY' AIN'T GOING TO CUT IT—" _

"Please, excuse his language. He's a bit unstable." A new, sturdy voice cut in, disrupting the other man's violent splurge of language. An arm was extended towards the fallen blond.

"_I AM NOT FUCKING UNSTABLE, YOU OLD—"_

"I-It's alright, arigato."

Naruto accepted the outstretched hand and the other man pulled him up. Finally seeing full-on, what the man looked like, the azure eyes widened.

The man had a bandana over his head, while a dark mask covered the lower half of his face. The only visible part on his face was his eyes. Deep green and glittery like a snake.

"_Hidan _apologizes for bumping into you. We hope we didn't cause too much inconvenience for you."

Naruto dusted himself off, trying to smooth his hair from the fall. Light pink dusted his cheeks as he replied.

"Ano, sempai and sempai." He bowed his head respectively, "I'm fine."

Hidan had finally stopped cussing and regained his full towering height as he stood up. Still, his masked partner still stood over them both.

"Little fuck. I'll let you off the hook this time. Now, Kazu-kun, where's that little fucking Uchiha baby?"

"_I'll assume, you're talking about me, Hidan." _

Hidan's face paled almost instantly. It was such a change that Naruto wanted to burst out laughing. But the strained tension in the air made him hold it in.

The white-blond male whirled to face the younger Uchiha, whose face was carved from ice. Before Hidan could stutter out another crude reply, Kakazu cut in.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha," He glanced behind the man, "As well as Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nara, and Mr. Sabaku."

"What is it you need from me?" The voice was strained and Naruto could tell there was tension holding that mask up. The rest of the group also had their poker faces on. Impassive, but Naruto had always been good at reading emotions. The translation? _Speak the fuck up before I kick your money-picking ass off the school property permanently. _

"We need to speak with you." When the opposing crowd made no ideal to move, Kakazu added, "In private." Translation: _Matters to discuss away from prying eyes…in case you make a scene. _

Shikamaru glanced around, "No one in the hall except for _him." _He nodded pointedly at the frozen blond who was trying to keep up with the conversations as well as their matching translations.

Realizing everyone was looking at him made him resurface to the present. Blush still not fully gone, reappeared in full bloom.

Sasuke snapped his head back to the two offending pair.

"He can stay. Now tell me, what is it you need?"

"Message from Itachi Uchiha, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's back straightened more, if possible. Hands unconsciously clenched into white fists, he spoke in a voice colder than ice.

"Relay, if you may."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. He says you are to join him for lunch today during your lunch period. The restaurant has been booked already, so he says you cannot back out. Restaurant is _Spendide la grande Cuisine." _

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of 'Itachi'. _  
Who the fuck was Itachi? _Seeing Sasuke's expression, he suddenly felt sorry for whomever this certain _Itachi _was.

Curious as to the tension still minty in the air, he continued to watch as the situation played out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is just a different view from Deidara's side. Nothing really out of the ordinary, but thanks to all those who reviewed! Please continue doing so. It helps inspire me to continue writing. Though I do know I have much competition being that SasuNaru stories are so popular. Just bear with me, arigato!

Also, as far as now, my constant ideas keep filling my otherwise vacant mind...=.= That made me sound so stupid. But aside from that, I want to say that I have uploaded almost daily this past week. But, as of the upcoming chapters, they may arrive a bit more slowly as my inspiration dies down. I should hope not to end a story uncompleted, so continue your comments, as that does help my motivation. Thank you.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:**

BHIris: Alright, disclaimer time! So, er, Gaara?"

Gaara: Nope, it's Itachi turn.

BHIris: Are you refusing me?

Gaara: -_thinks- _Yes.

BHIris: Grrr…I hate you.

Gaara: You only say that about ten times a day.

BHIris: Stop being a little pest. Now, where's sexy Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Right here. And thank you, I know I am.

Deidara: Don't tell him that, it only inflates his already-massive ego.

Itachi: Aw, Dei-dei! Don't worry, I know how you get jealous when other's think I'm sexy. Don't worry, I only listen when you say it.

Deidara: _-blushes- _Shut up Itachi, I do not.

Itachi: You do! You think I'm drop-dead sexy! Say it! Say it!

Deidara: _-turns more red- _Itachi! Shut up! Not here!

BHIris: Ooh, is that some sweet, sweet yaoi I smell?

Deidara: N-no. Just do the bloody disclaimer already!

Itachi: -_coos- _Only for you my sweet Dei-chan! BlackhawkIris doesn't own Naruto. _–smirks sexily- _But I own Deidara's fine ass here. –_smacks Deidara's ass- _

Deidara: _-squeaks- _Stop that!

BHIris: Alright, as much as I'd love to watch, our lovely readers want to keep this PG-13. So leave.

_Whispers: Oi, Itachi, mind you tape your hot sex and show me later? _

Itachi: -_winks- Sure thing, Iris-chan. _C'mon, my little Dei-chan!

Deidara: No, my ass is still sore from yesterday! –_gets dragged off- _

BHIris: That's what you get for having a bloody, horny, sex-driven fanatic as a boyfriend, Deidara-chan!

* * *

Chapter Five

[Time: 40 minutes before present]

Deidara hummed a random tune to calm his nerves as he slowly drove to the Uchiha Corporation, where he would hopefully be working at. His teachers from his old school had given them the call to say he was acceptable, but the full probability of him getting a full-time job there required solely on his performance at this interview. And _man, _was he nervous.

Likewise, Deidara was not one to get nervous over silly things, but his stomach was sure flipping out on him today. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to Ino when she said that a hearty breakfast would give him the boost he needed to gain confidence. Because all he knew was that if he was jostled a little too much, everything would come straight back up.

_Damn, today was so not his day. _

Reaching the grand parking lot of the famed Uchiha Corporation, Deidara quickly parked his little, yellow bug into an open parking space. There was sure a lot of open space for a corporation this famous.

Upon walking into the building, Deidara had definitely sucked in his breath multiple times. The place was just _gorgeous. _Everything was furnished and clean, with little ornaments of beauty scattered about. Even the entrance door was made of glass, with a gold trimming.

Pushing himself in, while chatting in his head '_I-think-I-can-I-think-I-can', _the short blond slowly navigated to the main desk, where a peculiar man was perched. He (or, at least, Deidara _guessed _it was a he) was seated on the wheelie-chair, spinning around obnoxiously. But what troubled the blond most was the odd, orange mask covering the man's face from view. The black spirally design reminded Deidara strangely of a lollipop. But now was definitely not the time to be thinking of _fucking lollipops_.

Upon hearing Deidara's approach, the odd, masked man immediately jumped up from the desk, nearly scaring the wits out of the blond.

"Ooh! Another pretty lady! Tobi's a good boy, see? Pretty women always give Tobi lollipops for being a good boy! Do you carry lollipops? Oh, I bet you do! Can I have a cherry flavor? I love cherry flavored lollipops! What's your favorite? But, you can't pick cherry, since that's mine!"

Deidara stepped back, momentarily dazed at the cataract of words and questions. Then, there was a single toughening in his eyes, as he squared his shoulders out.

_Breathe Deidara, just imagine this as Naruto._

"Thanks, I've heard many times, but for the record, I'm 100% male, un. Yes, you are a good boy, un. I don't carry lollipops, since I am not of the female gender. So, in a sense, I don't have cherry-flavored lollipops, un. My favorite would have to be lime, though I can't say I'm much of a lollipop fanatic, un."

Tobi, sat back down in his chair, his posture looking somewhat taken-aback. But, like a spring, he immediately shot another mouthful of barely coherent words.

"Tobi's a good boy. In fact, he's so good, he still sleeps with his pet dinosaur. He keeps all his lollipops in a stash under his bed though, in case Santa Claus tries to steal them. Ita-kun said he would once, so now Tobi makes sure they're extra safe. He has his dinosaur watch over them when he's at work. Do you like pancakes? Tobi likes syrup and strawberries on his. He also likes coloring. Do you like coloring?"

Deidara shot back almost right away.

"That's good of Tobi, un. He is indeed a very good boy. I hope your dinosaur does a good job of protecting your goodies, un, as Santa Claus once stole all of my clay once. _I swear, un. _I do like pancakes, un. I eat them with syrup as well as whipped cream. I hate coloring, due purely to the fact that it's so boring, un."

This time Tobi sat down, completely winded. A voice rang out from behind the two men.

"It seems you've met your match Tobi. He passed. What, may I ask is your name?"

A red head stepped out from behind the wall, his brown eyes filled with anticipation, though lingering in boredom.

Deidara stepped back, reposing back into the shy demeanor he usually kept up around strangers.

"Ano, my name's Iwa Deidara."

"Likewise, Deidara. I'm Sasori. I should hope we will get along smoothly. This eccentric one is Tobi, though he usually uses his…er…_skills _to preen the unworthy from the worthy. I daresay, you did very well."

_A test, un? Hm…interesting. _

"Arigato. It's nice to meet you both."

"Ah, yes, I expect you're to be meeting with someone for your interview?"

"Yes, er, Uchiha Itachi."

Both of the men looked startled. _Itachi Uchiha? That man never met for anyone on the job, especially not for an interview. _

Relaxing his facial structure once more, Sasori gave a dry nod.

"Then, we will not take any more of your time. Tobi, give Uchiha-sama the call."

"Yes sir! Tobi's a good boy!"

Sasori gave a short nod before stalking away muttering, "…I daresay you are."

When Sasori was gone, Tobi appeared to have regained his peculiar hyper activeness again.

"Please wait a moment, Iwa-san. I'll be sending the call to Uchiha-sama's room right now. I should hope he's not busy right now."

Deidara nodded, amazed at Tobi's seemingly calmer business-like manner. The masked man made the call, repeating his 'Tobi's a good boy' line quite a few times before cutting the line. When he had set the phone down, he winked at Deidara through the one hole in his mask.

"Itachi-sama's room is on level 4, in room B10. Good luck, Iwa-chan. I hope you get the job!"

"Arigato, Tobi, un."

With that, Deidara walked away, Tobi staring after him with the thought in his mind. _For someone that cute, Ita-kun will have a hard time keeping his perverted hands to himself. That's for sure._

* * *

Feeling rather light headed, Deidara boarded the elevator. It was, like everything else in the building, furnished to perfection. The mirror was gleaming from a recent cleanse and the mahogany railing was smooth as butter.

Pressing the 'level four' button, Deidara quickly busied himself with the sleeve of his cuff while the elevator moved upwards. Staring at himself in the mirror, the blond quickly straightened his hair into a more compromising position. The long strand of golden hair covered his one eye. His _blind _eye. Though, only his close foster-family knew about it. No one could ever tell he was partially blind, since at a young age Deidara had perfected the art of normality. But, to keep others from being freaked out, he usually kept that eye covered.

The elevator sounded a gentle trill, signaling the end of the ride. The doors sprang apart as he walked out. The rest of the walk was not abnormal. He saw a few busy workers carrying paperwork or phones rushing about, but none stopped to glance at him at all. It was like he didn't exist.

Finally, upon reaching room B10, the blond softly rapped against the glossy, wooden door.

"Come in." The voice was cocky, but seemed to demand authority. Deidara followed the request, quietly opening the door. He looked around amazed at the small room. There was a large window on one side, showing the streets of rushing cars below. A large, white desk was centered in the middle of the room, which was so clean Deidara could not see a speck of litter anywhere. There was a single gray laptop, whirring with life. A mug of coffee sat silently next a pale hand, steaming at the top. Deidara's eyes traveled slowly up the pale arm, to see a silhouette of a wiry body clothed in a dark gray suit. It fit snug, outlining the sharp definitions of compacted muscle.

Lastly, he saw the face. The first word that came into his head was _stunning._ The man's face seemed carved from marble, perfect nose, lips, and eyes. Grazing over the man's face, he noticed indents near his eyes. _He doesn't look like he gets much sleep. Strange though, it makes him look even more attractive. _Gaah, what was he thinking? He wasn't gay…

Sliding silently into the open, plastic chair in front of the man, Deidara willed himself not to speak. If he did ever so slightly open his mouth, he could swear he would only embarrass himself.

"Are you Iwa Deidara?"

The dark, endless pools zeroed in on the blond, who seemed oblivious to the other man's scrutiny.

The blond nodded, twiddling his thumbs nervously. The strand covering his left eye stood lank. Itachi stared at it curiously. _Why did this man cover half his face? Could it be he has some sort of deformity? _

"Well, this is an interview. I should hope you speak up."

"A-ah, of course. My a-apologies, u-un."

Itachi's eyes gleamed as he leaned across the desk, his cool minty breath fanning over the blonde's face.

"Well, Iwa-san, I hope you had a pleasant trip here. Tobi informs me you were most exceptional."

The blonde's face blossomed pink, as he tried to hide behind his hair.

"A-arigato, Uchiha-sama, un."

Itachi leaned back, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips. _How adorable. This is going to be fun._

"Please, don't call me 'sama'. Itachi is fine."

"Of course, Itachi-san."

Itachi rolled his eyes inwardly. _Close enough._

"May I see any sort of identification, please?"

Deidara nodded, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Fingering through the contents, he pulled out his driver's license he had only recently got under the request of Iruka. He quickly handed it over as Itachi reached out to take it. Only glancing over the identification briefly, he nodded and handed the card back to its owner. Deidara stowed it away as Itachi busily straightened the stack of paper in front of him. Though, the dark, coal eyes never left the solemn blue eye of the blond.

"Alright, let's us start with the interview. So, I see you've had a few other part-time jobs before applying. Pottery teacher…math tutor…waiter…care to elaborate more?"

"Yes, un, I was a pottery teacher for the longest out of the three."

"I see. And what makes you think you would benefit the Uchiha Corporation?"

"Well, I have a pretty good memory, un. I can calculate numbers fast."

Deidara had seemed to gain confidence, as he no longer stuttered.

Itachi looked thoughtful.

"248/2 + (202)?"

Deidara was silent for a moment.

"524."

"449/4 – (√4)?

Another pause before—

"110.25, un."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Interesting…we might have uses for such a talent. Now you said you were a pottery teacher?"

"Hai, I taught college grads the art of making pottery."

"Hn. So, was your major in college art as well?"

Deidara looked down, single blue eye downcast.

"No, un, I never got the chance to go to college, Itachi-san." His voice was small and seemingly humiliated.

Itachi's eyes widened just a bit, while he exhaled his breath blowing his bangs away from his face. They fluttered back in place, barely tickling the edge of his eyelashes.

"Never went to college, hn? Damn." He gave the blond a look over, realizing the smaller male's seemingly angelic features. _Pretty damn cute if you ask me. _

"No, un. However, I did receive a teaching offer at my old school for both art and math, but when Iru—my family moved, un, we left everything behind. I needed a job that paid well and…"

Deidara's voice trailed off awkwardly as silence renewed the room.

"I see, a pitying story." Itachi's voice was bordering on light. He stood up, startling the blond for a moment, tossing all the papers into the small trash bin by his desk. Then, leaning over the table, _very _close to the blonde's face, he whispered, "Likewise though, I may be able to squeeze you in."

He reached over a pale hand and brushed the frozen blonde's single strand of hair, curled around half his face. Touching only briefly, before regaining his focus and leaning back. _Cute, oblivious blond. _

Though, Deidara was not as oblivious as many thought him as. He could tell Itachi was an attractive man as well as his attraction towards the blond himself. Yet, the wariness around him led the blond to think that this man may be nothing more than a sex-addicted maniac.

…_Yes, Deidara was that good at reading people. _

"Well, you will be working under me starting tomorrow. My branch of the corporation is named _Akatsuki. _I will have Sasori show you around today and then you may leave when you wish."

Itachi's pants seemed _really _tight as he watched the small blond swing that tight ass away. Wanting to suddenly call him back, he restrained himself until the door shut. Then he sighed and looked out the glassy window. The sky was lightening as the sun rose higher.

_Man, he was so going to get laid tonight. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, enter Sakura and Kiba. ^^ They're such fun people to write! Especially Kiba...*.*

Now run along, children. Go ahead, read it. You know you want to...

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **

BHIris: Hellooooooo everyone, and welcome to the first annual _Doubles the Charm _show, starting, well, today. I've decided after much thought that I should take the privilege of introducing Kishimoto's long list of characters whom I do not own, but have paired up happily! Now, the first and most famous pairing of them all. _–cough- _Drumroll please?

_-insert drumroll-_

BHIris: …please welcome Konoha's #1 couple, Sasuke aaaaaaaaand Naruto!

-_claps from audience as Sasuke and Naruto appear-_

BHIris: Well, welcome to the first airing of this how. How do you feel?

Sasuke: Stuffy.

Naruto: Hungry.

BHIris: _-cough- _Well, that's, er, _great. _So how bout you sit and we go through some questions.

Sasuke: Fine. Make it quick.

Naruto: Can I have ramen to go with?

BHIris: No. First question: -_waves cue-card- _'Eggs, fish, kunai, ramen, rope, ramen…' _–silence- _

Naruto: -_sheepish- _So that's where my shopping list went!

Sasuke: -_checks clock- _Oh, what a shame, we're out of time. Gotta run! –_drags Naruto after him as they exit the stage- _

BHIris: Whaaa…? _–checks clock, looks down, looks at clock again, eyes widen, checks wrist-watch- _HEY! SOMEONE SET MY CLOCK FORWARD! We still had half an hour! Sasuke, Naruto! Come back!

-_birds chirping in silence- _

_Thanks for tuning in. _

**_Now, we cut to commercial break._  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

[Present time: 7:43 AM]

_RIIING_

The sudden sound sliced through the tension as though it were butter. Noticing that in less than 10 seconds the halls would be filled with swarming, loud kids, Shikamaru quickly butted in.

"Tell Itachi-san he'll be there. We have to get to class now."

Sure enough the kids were trickling in. Kakazu looked from Shikamaru to Sasuke's silent frame before nodding. Towing Hidan away by his cuff he exchanged no farewell as he left. The white-blond man screamed bloody Mary cusses as he left.

The rest of the group, including Naruto relaxed their postures once the threats had left the vicinity. The kids had begun to crowd, but a single glance at the four powerful men stopped everyone in their tracks. Silently, the crowd parted, making way for the dominating male figures. Naruto watched as they walked away.

Chatter filled the air again once the men had disappeared along with their commanding presences. Simultaneously, two blurred figures rushed up to the pondering blond. One was pink, the other reeked of…_dog._

Looking up before bumping into them, Naruto's eyes widened.

The girl had pink hair. _Fucking pink hair. _No, he was not kidding.

The other was male. A boy had unruly brown locks with a hint of white. Wait, that wasn't white hair. _Were those black, beady things eyes? _No, the boy had a _dog _in his hair.

Naruto, like any other normal person would have, took a giant step back. Breathing in deeply, he politely asked them _who the hell they were._

"Haruno Sakura, pleasure."

"Inuzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru." A quiet _woof _accompanied that statement.

Checking out both of the new humans, Naruto made a mental note. _Yep, they were human. Yep, the girl definitely has pink hair. I am not seeing things. And that sure is a dog in that boy's hair. Yep, everything's normal. I got this under control. _

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

The pinkette named Sakura rolled her sea-green eyes, "I can see those question marks projecting out of your head. Yes, this hair comes from a _fucking _bottle. I wish it were natural. It was on a dare, but I liked it enough to keep re-dying it. And, yep, that's a dog you see in Kiba's hair. It's alright; we get those questions quite a lot."

"More often than I like," Kiba added disgruntledly.

Naruto nodded, feeling more up to speed.

"So, are you like _friends _with the Four Aristocrats?" Sakura questioned, genuinely curious. She had most definitely not been _spying. _

"Four Aristocrats?"

_Wow, they sure have been called a lot of names. Stupendous Four, Stuck-up Four and now the Four Aristocrats._

"Yah, those guys never hang out with nobody. It's like their too good for everyone else or something." Dog boy sniffed, pulling the dog from off his head. Gently, he set Akamaru inside the front of his fuzzy jacket, securing the dog by adjusting the zipper.

Naruto nodded slowly while Sakura just blew out of her nose annoyed.

"You know Kiba, one of these days; one of those teachers will get fed up with you and toss that mutt out."

The boy protested loudly, "Akamaru is _not _a mutt!," He hugged the bundle around his abdomen protectively, "And they will never toss him out without my consent. Never! They'd have to go through me."

"Right. Dream what you like. Now, back to you Naruto, I'm waiting."

Naruto shook his head quickly, making himself feel rather dizzy.

"No, we're not friends, or even acquaintances. Ano, I'm not much help really. Why don't you go stalk them some more?"

Sakura turned red and sputtered indignantly.

"We-we were _so _not stalking them. We were just well collecting critical data…"

Naruto raised a light eyebrow and finished for her, "You mean, _stalking_ them. 'Fess up."

"Oi, dog-boy, going to back me up or not?" The pinkette sure could screech. Naruto winced.

Kiba just shook his head as he petted his puppy.

"We were _stalking_ them, Sakura. Only since _you insisted." _He turned to Naruto, "I just got blackmailed into it, I swear."

Sakura instinctively punched Kiba in the head gently. Or per say, _gently _in her standards.

"What was that for, pinky? Trying to give me a damn concussion?"

"You were _supposed_ to back me up, you baka!"

Naruto tuned them out (practice from his always-bickering siblings) and checked his watch, only to realize in a panic that he only had a minute to get to his first class. He glanced around and sure enough, most of the kids had cleared out while he had been talking with the other two.

"Uh, guys? We only have a minute before class starts. Could you maybe point me in the right direction?"

Sakura grinned wide; flashing a smile full of pearly whites—fight instantly forgotten. Kiba just grumbled under his breath some more, rubbing the _second _bump he had received.

"Sure thing, as long as you agree to sit with us today at lunch." Naruto quickly agreed as he had no other plans anyway.

"AP Lit., huh? I have that too, I'll take you there. See ya, crazy lady!" Kiba took Naruto by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him into the right direction, leaving the pinkette to wave happily at Naruto's obvious misery.

"Bye Kiba, see you Naruto! Nice meeting you."

Naruto closed his eyes.

_He officially hated this school. _

* * *

Kiba had dragged him a ways before letting the poor boy go. Though, he inwardly laughed at the expense of the blond, he apologized as if it were nothing.

"Yo, blondie, what was your name again?"

Naruto complained under his breath of the whole 'blondie' nickname before replying.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it, since you'll see it on covers someday!"

Kiba laughed and flicked the blonde's hair.

"Alright kid. You sure talk big for such a tiny person."

Naruto's face pinched cutely.

"I. Am. Not. Short."

Kiba chortled off merrily.

"Sure, you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say."

"_Grrr…_you're fucking annoying, you know that dog-boy?"

"I've been told," was the vague reply. Naruto was about to cut in again when Kiba pulled him to a door. Room C43. AP Literature. Naruto grinned.

_Maybe life wasn't so fucked up after all. _

Yes, as nerdy as it seemed, Naruto was a whiz in English.

Nah, Naruto was a nerd all the way through. He was good in Math, History and English, only struggling a bit in Science. But that wasn't anything Ino couldn't teach him, so he was alright in all four core classes.

Yes, Naruto was a nerd. But he was a _cute _nerd. There's a difference.

* * *

Luckily for Naruto (and Kiba, I suppose) they walked in right when the bell rang. But not that it made any difference, seeing that the teacher wasn't there. The kids were all lazily walking about, finding seats next to their friends and chattering like birds. However, when Naruto walked in, almost all the kids had quieted. He thought it was rather spooky, really.

Kiba gave no thought of it as he swung his legs around a random desk, Naruto following after him like a shy puppy. Many of the men's gazes followed the little, cute, blond as he walked passed them, their perverted eyes trained on a certain clothed bottom, dirty thoughts floating through them. However, here was our beloved blond, unaware of how many 'barely-there' bloody noses he had caused just by walking (and shaking his sultry hips, ever-so-slightly) to his desk.

He sat down and felt many of the heavy gazes lift off him. Feeling much more comfortable, he finally spotted his _beloved sister _Ino (who had so cleverly ditched him, thank you very much) sitting across the seat from him, chattering with a dark-haired boy who was as pale as paper. She spotted him looking over and waved at him innocently.

"Ino, I didn't know you signed up for AP Literature."

"I'm not; I just wanted to check in to make sure you got into class on time."

Naruto stared at her, his face disbelieving.

"Right, more like you wanted to flirt with the boys."

She winked.

"You got me there. There are some pretty hot hunks in this school, wouldn't you say? And I would say, you got here alright, so I'll be leaving."

He glared from his seat, pouting his plump, pink lips. There were many intakes of breath around the room, but were only heard by Kiba and Ino. Naruto continued pouting, unaware, as usual.

"Ino-chan, that wasn't very nice of you to _ditch _me! I almost got lost, no thanks to you. Kiba, here, saved me. Oh, by the way, thanks Kiba."

Kiba just scratched his head (filled with fleas?) awkwardly, waving away the 'thank-you'.

"Hell, it was no sweat. What's your name, Gorgeous?"

Ino laughed, utterly bemused at dog-boy's failed pick-up line.

"Great, thanks. Not interested, though. Sorry."

Now it was Kiba's turn to pout. Naruto laughed; the sound spreading around the room like bells.

"Gee, nice try, Dog-breath!"

Kiba glared, "Would you stop with the dumb 'dog' shit?"

Naruto looked at him, faking an innocent expression.

"What do you mean? I call them because they are what you are."

_Ha, payback's a bitch. _

Kiba turned away, unable to reply since as of now, the teacher had walked in. Silver hair defied the laws of physics as it stood straight up, tilting the very peak to one side. Thick bangs covered one eye (reminding Naruto very much of Deidara) while the other icy, blue stood out in definition. He wore thin, silver-framed glasses that stood on the edge of the scarf. The nose and down was covered by a thick, wool scarf, as was his neck. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, but the tie seemed hastily done. And, he was _late. _

However, oddly enough, no one seemed surprised or even angry at the fact that their teacher had been late. In fact, it didn't faze them the slightest. Seeing Naruto and Ino's confused looks, Kiba quickly explained.

"Kakashi-sensei's is never on time. In fact, if he was, we would have all thought the world to be ending."

"Wouldn't he get fired?"

"Nah, Tsunade likes him since he's a pretty decent Literature teacher. He knows his facts well. It doesn't matter to her if he's always a few minutes late."

Naruto nodded, satisfied. Kakashi-sensei, finally finished setting his briefcase down and taking off his jacket noticed the two new additions.

"Ah, new students. Would you both do us the honor of introducing yourselves to the class? Tell us where you come from, background and your likes and dislikes."

Naruto stood up nervously, along with Ino. They both walked to the front of the room, where everyone else's heavy gazes fell upon them. But, narrowing his eyes, Kiba realized that they were more on Naruto really.

Clearing her throat, Ino spoke in a clear, confident voice.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I am not in your class, I'm supposed to be in AP Biology, but I was here to check in on my lil brother. We moved here from Suna along with my other brother Deidara and father Umino Iruka. My background is none of your business as are any of my likes or dislikes. I'll take my leave now. Naruto?"

He nodded and began to speak as Ino sauntered out of the Literature door.

"Er—right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Ino-chan's my sibling, along with Deidara. I like ramen! And I dislike…hm…well, I don't like waiting for Ino to get ready in the morning. She takes _forever," _Naruto gave a good-natured wink as the class laughed. Ino tried to look annoyed, but there was a lingering smile on her face. "And, I hope we can all become great friends, dattebayo!" He added a bright smile for good measure. Even Kakashi-sensei felt the utter innocence and optimistic view this young blond carried around with him. He had a good aura.

He did not, nor did anyone else in the room realize that Naruto had deliberately skipped the part about his background.

"Thank you both. I hope you enjoy your first day at Konoha Elite. You may take a seat. Now, onto our usual business, would you, um, Sai grab Naruto an English Literature textbook from under the shelf? Arigato. Now everyone, please open your textbook to page 331."

Naruto gave a not-so-innocent smile as he did so.

He knew all the tricks, learned from practice in Iruka's class ages ago.

_This was going to be fun, messing with the teacher. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello, sorry for the delay. -_sweat drop- _Why am I apologizing? It's only been a day. But hey, I'm going to put up a warning, only because I know there are some dumbasses that read the warning, read, and then get mad at the sexual content. **_Warning:_ **Yes, there is fucking sexual innuendos in this chapter. As in, there are sexual implications. It's called a _joke. _So no flames, suckers.

Anyways, with that out of the way, I have to say I quite enjoyed this chapter, only because of its random humor. I know, I suck at fucking humor, but hey, just gotta live with it. =.= Now, go ahead. Read. I'm done here.

Oh, also, I've been having troubles with the next chapter. So, it may be another day or so before I can upload. I really need some good inspiration. God, where's my Icha Icha? -_frantic search- _Goddamn Kakashi, always stealing my books...-_grumbles-_

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **

BHIris: -_scratches back of head self-consciously- _Has sound-check been cleared yet? –_some scrambling in the back- _-_eyes widen- _WHAT? WE'RE ALREADY AIRING? –_glances at camera- _I—Er, welcome back People of Konoha. Yet another episode of _Doubles the Charm _begs to begin-er-now! Our next couple is the rivaling couple on the charts…welcome, Neji and Gaara!

-_whistles and screams from the audience-_

Neji: Alright…calm down everyone, I'm here.

-_more screams-_

Gaara: -_whacks Neji's head- _Quit being to melodramatic. You're not _that _important.

Neji: -_teary eyes- _What? I'm not? Then what am I to you? –_sobs-_

Gaara: -_awkward stance- _T-that's not what I meant! Stop crying, god dammit! Stop—

BHIris: Alright, let's stop with the dramatics. It's almost like watching a virtual soap opera…-_sweat drop- _Let's not go there. Ok, first question: How did you guys _fall in love?_

Neji: It was fate. Obviously.

Gaara: More like he dragged me for the first date and wouldn't let me go until I promised him a second one.

Neji: -_shocked- _I was not that needy! You're ruining my image here!

Gaara: -_stares- _It was already ruined the moment you stepped onto the stage.

Neji: -_thinks- _True, so that means I can do this.

-_Neji proceeds to kiss the life out of Gaara in front of the audience-_

_-Lots of nosebleeds…including the hostess herself-_

BHIris: Gaah! Stop stupid nosebleeds. But, god –_googly eyes- _THAT WAS SO HOT. I WISH I FUCKING OWNED YOU GUYS. BUT NO, YOU BELONG TO KISHIMOTO. FUCK HIM.

Neji: -_breaks off kiss to breathe, whispering- _She's still unstable, isn't she.

Gaara: _-breathing hard- _Thank fucking god she doesn't really own us. I think I would die.

Neji: -_smirks- _Naah, she'd probably just force us to have sex all day and film us.

Gaara: Then my ass would go numb.

Neji: -_agrees- _That it would. **  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I _still _don't get it! God, why does _fucking _English have to be damn hard?"

Kiba's voice was portrayed around the room while he tugged on his already-messy hair.

Naruto rolled his eyes again, trying yet again to describe the difference between _anthropomorphism_ and _personification _to the bull-headed idiot. It seemed to go through one ear and fly out the other. This kind of teaching was supposed to be left for the patient ones, like Iruka. Not Naruto who was not patient _at all._

"Damn it Kiba, stop your whining! You're not going to get it if you keep interrupting me!"

So much for pranking the stupid teacher. After reading a paragraph from the book, Kakashi-sensei had paired them into groups of two, while handing out a vocabulary worksheet for them to _define through the context. _And from that moment on, Naruto's hands were full.

"What? _What? _What the _hell _is assonance?"

"If you actually used your brain as much as your fucking mouth, you might actually find out you moron! Look, it says right there in parenthesis,_ the repeated use of vowel sounds, _dumbass."

"Well, bravo to you, oh-mister-smarty-pants! Whereas I actually have a social life and don't spend my free time stuck in stupid literature books!"

"Right, like I actually do that, stupid! I get good grades since I'm _smart_. How the hell did you get put into AP Literature anyways, being as you don't know words that we've learned since freshman year?"

Right about then, a full-out brawl broke out.

* * *

"Nani, Naruto! What the _hell _happened to you? I leave you alone for one period and you end up looking like a freaking bus ran over you—"

Naruto looked sourly at the other blond.

"Thanks so much for the compliment, Ino; since I _certainly _don't feel like I have a million bruises currently plastered on my arms right now or anything."

"—oh no, you didn't get into a fight again, did you? You know the last time you—"

Naruto stopped Ino's word diarrhea with a sharp glare. _Don't talk about that now. _She did so, looking a little sheepish, as Sakura and Kiba looked between them curiously.

Jumping straight back into his shamefaced expression, he quickly rearranged his facial features as he spoke.

"Ano, Ino-chan," He scowled at the brunette standing behind him, "Kiba here decided to throw a fucking punch at me and we both got detention." Both said boys were covered in bruises and dirt, their hair mussed up from their recent scuffle.

Ino laughed.

"Iruka's going to have a fit, you know. Be in for a vocal orchestra when you get home."

Naruto's face soured some more.

"Thanks Ino for reminding me. Now I'll have Iruka's mad face in my head for the rest of the day."

"Not my fault, as it was you who got into the fight."

"But, see here, it was all dog breath's fault since he's too stupid to comprehend anything that comes in contact with that tiny brain of his!"

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO, I—"

Sakura yanked the two short boys apart with her masculine strength before another fight could start up again. Ino hit them both promptly in the head with the back of her manicured hand.

"Stop it, both of you before you somehow get your sorry asses suspended!"

Sakura nodded, eyes blazing.

"Right, and I want to get some fucking lunch, so you two will get a grip or so help me if I punch you into the cement to stop you from moving. Fight all you want outside, when I'm not fucking around to hear your stupid ass arguments."

She dropped them both into ungrateful heaps and stomped into the lunch line fuming, Ino following close behind. Naruto and Kiba both rubbed their heads simultaneously; their faces alit with rueful smiles.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this once dog-boy but—"

"You forgive me? More like I _fucking _forgive you for the stupid comments you made. And the stupid, big-ass bruise on my face the size of Jupiter. My mother's going to have a fucking fit when she sees this. And I have my sister's presentation to go to tonight! Ah dammit! Fuck, I forgot. Now whadda I do?"

Naruto snickered.

"Try borrowing your sister's makeup."

Kiba gave him an _'are-you-fucking-shit-with-me?' _stare.

"Right, 'cuz that's _exactly _what I'll do. Turn up looking like a fucking chick and ruin my sister's presentation as well as our company's reputation. My mother would just kill me, raise me back to life and kill me again. Brilliant plan, be prepared to bury my body, _twice_."

Naruto waved him off.

"Aw, stop being so melodramatic. When I said borrow your sister's makeup, I meant concealer for that bruise on your face. Nothing else, you dumbass."

Kiba just sniffed, "Whatever."

Naruto stood up and pulled Kiba swiftly to his feet with surprising strength a person as tiny as him shouldn't possess. They both lumbered over to the crowding line of people waiting for cafeteria food. Ino and (thankfully) Sakura both looked pleasantly satisfied as they waved the boys over.

"Got over the little spiff, I'm hoping."

Light cackled in Sakura's mint green eyes as she said so, making both boys coward a little. Ino shrugged, smiling as if to say _Hey, she's cool with me, so you'll just have to deal. _Naruto thanked her sarcastically through a mental-email.

Upon getting their lunch, there was the aroused problem of where to sit. The tables were already partially crowded, only one table standing empty among the rest. Naruto started over, only to have both Sakura and Kiba pull him back.

Sakura literally whispered as she spoke.

"That's where _the Four Aristocrats _sit. No one ever takes their spot. It's, like, _reserved." _Her eyes were seemed to glow with glittery stars as she pictured them sitting there in all their dashing glory.

"Right," Ino added dryly, "Whatever you say. Come then, we have to find a seat still."

Kiba led them over the crowded mass of people in the center, to a corner booth where there were few kids scattered around.

"This is where our group usually sits."

Naruto tilted his head, "Group? You guys only make up two people. That hardly seems like a group to me."

Sakura pinched him in the arm, right on top of a bruise, making him yelp.

"Oops, sorry. But you're gravely mistaken, _we,"_ She gestured to herself and Kiba, "Are not _loners. _We have other friends too, thanks. They'll be coming in just about…_NOW. _Take cover guys."

She ducked under the table along with Kiba as a blur of green approached. Not processing the message quick enough, Ino and Naruto were quickly ambushed by the said 'green' man. He was dressed in a bright green _leotard, _his _Konoha Elite _jacket tied around his waist. Naruto blinked once. Twice. Nope, the green creature was still invading his vision.

"Hello, Friends of the Beautiful Cherry Blossom Sakura and Her Very Youthful Friend Kiba! I Am Rock Lee, the Courageous, Youthful Green Devil of Konoha Elite! I hope we can become Very Good Friends and celebrate this Very Youthful Day together!" He added a very bright, toothy smile at the end to accompany his request. The light seemed to _ping _off of his teeth, blinding the very Ino and Naruto he was facing at the moment.

Naruto edged a little towards the table in which Sakura and Kiba were currently hiding under. Ino just looked very green…but not quite as much as the bright outfit Rock Lee had on.

Leaning over the table, he gripped hard, his mind whirling. _Oh my god, I'm going to hurl. _Luckily, at that moment, a fairly _normal-looking _girl (finally!) with two buns on top of her head walked over, chuckling at the expressions of the newcomers. Tenten Yuri always found it amusing to see people's first impressions of Lee. He was rather a handful to take on, but little by little she and the group had gotten used to his unusual dress-code and language dialect. She glanced down at the two students under the table and smirked. _Well, as close as getting used to Lee there was anyway. _As amusing as it was, she finally decided to step in and save them.

"Alright Lee, don't scare the newbies away quite so fast."

He jumped up, his back locking into a tight position, finger raised in salute.

"Hai, Fair Maiden Tenten, I shall listen to your Wise and Youthful words of Knowledge."

She face-palmed at this and quickly rushed for him to drop the salute. He _always _did that around her and she had no clue why.

As all the rushing and commotion was happening, the silent raven haired teen approached the group. Though, unlike the other _oh-so-popular _raven, he had his hair spiked down, his hand carrying a notepad and paintbrush. His skin looked as pale as death itself, but he did not seem unhealthy. Perhaps, he just hated sunlight?

Sai Yagami was as silent as night as he stood next to the hysterical girl and green…_thing. _Though he didn't show emotions often (if at all), he was a little repulsed by the green-garnished, bowl-cut boy. Though, it was a wide-known fact that this group was a bit _strange. _Perhaps, that was why he was in it.

Ino turned around; finally spotting the black-haired raven she had been speaking with in Naruto's AP Literature class.

"Oh, hey Sai! I didn't know you were with these guys. How was AP Literature?"

He looked at her, pausing to think about his words.

"It was…cool," He played with that word on his tongue, "Naruto and the dog got into a fight. Kakashi-sensei was…hysterical."

Ino hummed, not really listening to the boy's words. Instead, she was watching his pale fingers wrapped tightly around his spiral-bound notepad.

"Hey, Sai—what's in that notepad of yours?"

He glanced down at his hand surprised.

"Oh this? I draw pictures in it. It helps me relieve…tension."

"Cool," Her blue eyes glistened, "Can I look at them?"

His eyes hardened into icy coal.

"No." When her expression fell, he quickly added, "My apologies, but I do not share my drawings with others."

She nodded, her face still downcast.

"I understand. It's alright."

At the moment, Naruto bounced up, his arm dragging Kiba from under the table. Sakura, however still remained under, as if being protected by a shield.

"Hey Ino, who's that guy? Another teme, like the ones you usually pick up?"

"…Pick up?" Sai's voice was curious. He'd never heard that expression before, not even in books.

It was Naruto's turn to look at him curiously. Had this guy lived under a rock?

"You know, asked out? Date? All of the above?"

"Do you mean when a man and woman love each other very much and have hot, passionate—"

"Alright," Sakura's voice hurriedly cut Sai's comment, knowing exactly where it would lead to, "How bout we _eat _our lunches during lunchtime."

Everyone made a noise of agreement and began to fork their less-than-appetizing cafeteria meal. Only Lee seemed excited, eating his food at an abnormally fast rate. Sakura, who had finally appeared from under the booth, was seated across the green _thing _unfortunately, forced to listen and endure his long list of exclamation points and Capital Letters of Emphasis. Lucky her. Ino chattered next to Sai, who in turn nodded and put in odd comments whenever she took a breath of much need air. Naruto and Kiba were cracking loud jokes (Kiba's with hidden sexual innuendos that Naruto didn't pick up), but no one cared. At least until…

"I like my toast from a toaster! Who doesn't? I mean, it wouldn't be toast if it weren't toasted, right?"

Kiba was smiling as everyone else at the booth stopped eating to watch. _Well then, let's give them a show._

"Oh, really, you do huh? Do you like the toaster or the toast better?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, blond hair flying out freely.

"The _toast, _of course. It's the part you eat, obviously. What good is a hunk of metal when there's no food to toast?"

Kiba nearly burst out laughing, but kept it inside. _Just a little longer. _

"So, you like the toast better? That's your _preference?"_

"Of course, why? What do you prefer?"

He smiled devilishly, "I prefer the toaster of course. Where else to _slide _my toast into but the _hot_ toaster?"

Sai, who for some reason always caught on fast to sexual innuendos, added in a clear voice, "I like _milk _with my toast. Don't you, dog-boy?"

Ignoring the 'dog-boy' dig, Kiba smiled as he played along.

"Of course. Milk is always somewhat _refreshing _after a pent-up day. Toast and milk does _wonders _to the body, doesn't it?"

By now, of course, everyone had caught on to the innuendo, except…Naruto. He was still confused as day, but still pretended he understood the conversation. But everyone knew he didn't, by his comments.

"I guess milk is very nutritious. That is understandable to have milk and toast together."

Kiba arched an eyebrow, "Really. When was the last time you had _milk _and _toast _together?"

Naruto thought about it, raising a finger to his chin.

"Hm…now that I think about it, maybe a week or so ago. Oi, Ino, we should make some milk and toast together for dinner tonight!"

Ino looked split between being repulsed and being straight-forward for Naruto's sake. However, Kiba cut in _again _before she could do either.

He slapped Naruto across the shoulder, inwardly sniggering at the boy's utter innocence.

"With Ino? Now that's pretty devil of you having some family toast _together_? Does your father know of this…milk and toast party?"

Naruto tilted his head, befuddled yet again. Why was Kiba asking so many weird questions?

"Of course. He joins in sometimes."

Kiba burst out in fits of laughter, unable to keep anything in any longer. Naruto looked bewildered at the odd behavior and no one seemed willing to tell him what was going on. Someone changed the subject and the ideal was forgotten. Mostly. But Kiba continued to ponder on it, giggling inwardly as he continued to watch Naruto's bright blond hair glisten under the unflattering school lights.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just so it's perfectly clear, I am no way at all pleased with this work. I've had a bucketload of homework pushed over my head, and barely had the time to squeeze in my writing. I think this chapter really sucks and is all filler, but I have to upload it since I have no time to rewrite it. So don't judge. I'm only 14, what the goddamn hell to you expect? A fucking novelist?

Actually my 14th birthday was just last weekend. ^.^ Though, I didn't really do anything special..=.= Oh well, I guess this is the point where you have to read. So go. Do it.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **

BHIris: Goddammit, two fail live shows in a _fucking _row! What is to become of me! _–sobs- _

Camera One: Uh, miss. _–hands tissue- _Sorry to say, but it's already 6 PM. The live show just started filming a few seconds ago.

BHIris: -_blinks- _Wha…Oh shit! Again? Why am I always so unprepared. Where's my cue cards? My script? My laptop? AHHH!

-_technical difficulties-_

BHIris: -_composed- _Sorry about that, my lovely viewers, but with no more delays, let's welcome the next amazing couple onto this live show _Doubles the Charm. _Please welcome, Kakashi and Iruka!

-_No appearance-_

BHIris: _-blushing- _Erm, please welcome Kakashi and Iruka…

-_birds chirping- _

BHIris: What the…? KAKASHI, IRUKA—WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD LIVE!

Kakashi: Maah, maah, we have arrived, Iris-chan. No need to get your bra in a bunch. We were just... "doing stuff" -_wiggles eyebrows suggestively-_

_-crowd 'ooh's-  
_

Iruka: _-trys to look stern while failing miserably- _Kakashi! We're on live television-with younger viewers! Don't be so crude.

Kakashi: -_blinks innocently- _What? When I said, we're "doing stuff", I could mean anything. Not my fault their minds automatically twist it into something perverted. And just for the hell of it, I am completely innocent here.

_-Iruka glances at the orange book in Kakashi's hand, which the silver man is desperately hiding behind his back-_

Iruka: -_eye-roll- _You're hopeless. And the phrase is 'panties in a bunch'…not bra.

Kakashi: _-smirks perversely- _How bout 'panties on the floor' or 'panties—no longer existing'?

Iruka: K-Kakashi! We're on TV!

Kakashi: -_shrugs- _What, I've watched the other previous episodes. They've all been failures anyway. Thank Kami we don't belong to this fanatic.

BHIris: Damn, 'Kashi-kun. That hurts real deep here. –_points to heart- _

Kakashi: Well, my heart belongs to Iruka, right Iru-chan? –_hugs Iruka-_

Iruka: -_blushing and stuttering- _Erm, right…-_looks apologetically at Iris- _Sorry about this.

BHIris: -_grumbles- _Alright, you yaoi stealing pervert and uber cute teacher. Just kiss already and I'll end the show. We'll never get through the questions anyway.

Kakashi: -_winks- _Gladly. First right comment you've said all week.

**-_Hot kiss, lots of nosebleeds and BHIris faints from bloodloss. Thank you for watching our show.-_  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sasuke's dark, ebony hair seemed to shine rather prettily under the glow of the noon sun, though he'd rather kill himself than ever admit that his hair was _pretty. _That was Neji's word, not his. But one thing he would call pretty was that adorable blond he could get out of his head. What was wrong with him? He knew he was gay…since all the girls at this school were either fan girls or…_extreme fan girls._ For a while actually, he had thought of himself as asexual, never finding the need to relieve himself of stress or anything. Of course, he had a lot of stress, but sexual stress? Never. In all his 18 years of living, he had never felt such a _stirring _in the lower half of his body. But now…he wasn't quite so sure.

For one, he had not seen that blond once since their encounter at the office and with Kakazu & Hidan. For all he knew, he might not have a single class with him.

…Why was he thinking of the blond at all? It wasn't as if he was of any importance. For the moment, all Sasuke needed to focus on was finding a _fucking _girl who was suitable wife-material. Which equaled out to _no one. _So now, he was in a Goldilocks position.

- Relieve pent-up sexual stress built up in one day

- Talk to the adorable, blond dobe

- Find a fucking wife who wasn't a girl, fan girl, or all of the above

He paused for a moment before adding:

- Oh—and one more thing:Get new shampoo so his hair doesn't shine rainbows like _Neji Hyuuga's_ does

His father would never tolerate a gay in the family. More than likely, he would be booted out of the Uchiha Mansion with no second thoughts. Even Itachi, who still worked in the Uchiha Corporation as a manager would get more slack than himself. Sasuke had always had to work harder to get his fill of anything. Maybe that was why he felt so much hatred towards his brother. But, Uchiha's always had attitude problems, so we could blame anything really. Plus, you'd have to be a bloody magician to get the younger, more broody Uchiha to admit to such a blasphemy. _Jealous of his brother? _Pssht…that's a good one.

"Sasuke."

The called person didn't move from his post by the pristine white balcony. He recognized the voice; it was only Shikamaru Nara.

"Sasuke, the rest of the group is waiting for you so we can get to lunch. Remember Itachi-sama wants you to meet him for lunch today."

He shook his head ever-so-slightly, his raven locks being tossed gently into the wind.

"I will be out there in a moment. Please tell the others to wait in the limo."

Shikamaru hesitated, before setting his hand lightly on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You know, whenever you're ready to talk, the guys and I will be here to listen. Don't forget that. And don't worry so much." He dropped his awkward hand gesture and ambled away, leaving Sasuke still standing out there processing what he had said.

After a moment, Sasuke smiled; just faintly, but a smile nonetheless. Giving his head another slight shake, he followed the footsteps where Shikamaru had once walked back into the school.

_For the moment, he would just go through today like any normal day. _

Then, his expression darkened as he remembered.

_Damn it to hell, he had a meeting with the devil today._

* * *

Lunch ended and another period started. Then another started…after another. Finally, it was 8th period, the final period of the day before study hall.

Naruto glanced down at his schedule as he checked the door number: Room C6, U.S. History. Yes, he was in the right place. So far, Ino had not been in any of his classes, leaving him to find the rooms by himself. And after ambling around, pestering strangers to show him the way, he had found his way through most of his classes.

Quietly, he pushed open the wooden door, just as the bell rang. He had been cutting it close all throughout the day so it had to be a complete miracle that he hadn't been late to any of his classes yet.

Peering inside, he realized that everyone was seated and eerily silent.

_What the…?_

He was still standing frozen when he felt a breeze raise the hairs on his neck. Barely concealing a squeal, he jumped and found himself face to face with a short woman with wild, black hair twisted in an even messier bun. She wore a long, tan trench-coat, deep purple eyes glittering with humor and annoyance. And curled up in her left hand was a yardstick.

Mitarashi Anko – probably the toughest, rudest…and most awesome teacher anyone had ever met. Though everyone was afraid of her, her wild demeanor made what would be seemingly boring history a really exciting subject. Obviously, she talked about wars…and knew awfully in-depth about the weapons that were used and how the bloody killings took place. She was…_just a bit _unstable. But, that made her well-suited for a history teacher, so Tsunade kept her. Also, Anko was a mighty heavy drinker like herself and had good taste in liquor, which was a bonus in the principal's book.

Anko leaned in, her breath being felt against Naruto's exposed shoulder (where his shirt had been slipping). Feeling utterly naked, he leaned back obviously not comfortable to the closeness of this new teacher. She gave him the fucking creeps.

Likewise, Anko smirked, licking her lips at the tasty, tinged feeling of fear looming around the blond.

"Finally showed up, did you? Well, listen very closely to me, maggot, because I don't care who the _fuck _your family name is or where the _fuck _you come from, but if you are ever late to my class again, you will have detention _with me._"

Naruto nodded, quite afraid for his life. He looked over, finally spotting his sister, who in turn gave him a bright smile with half-moon shut eyes, waving innocently. He shot her a quick glare as she momentarily shrugged at the teacher's lingering stare from behind him. _Ano, but she was not going to get involved at her own expense. _

He turned back to the teacher, clearing his throat.

"Er—yes, understood. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko's finger found its way to her tongue, wetting it ever-so-slightly.

"Hm, well maggot, take a seat. And when you address me, you may only call 'Ma'am or 'Mitarashi-sensei', understood?" He nodded. "Well, don't take a century, some of us ain't getting any younger. Go sit down!" Naruto nodded hastily as he scrambled to an available seat—which was the seat right in front of the teacher's desk. Oh, joy.

He sat down quickly, not wanting be the end-line of her wrath again. Her odd-purple eyes lingered on him as she slid into her own desk, pulling out the attendance sheet. They never left his as she went down the list of names. When she had finished, she slammed her yardstick against the whiteboard, startling almost everyone in the room.

"Alright, ya maggots. Turn to page 23 in your textbook—which I daresay you brought to class I should hope." There were a few nods around the room as they shuffled to open their books to the said page number. "Uzumaki!" He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Do you have a book?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Well, get the hell to it! Share with the person next to you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He turned to his right. He had on a tan trench-coat not unlike Anko's, but his had a collar that buttoned up to his nose. The lower half of his face was completely covered, and the top were shadowed by a pair of dark, circular frames. And Naruto could _swear _he had seen a _bug _climb into one of those sleeves.

"May a share a book with you_?"_

"No."

If Naruto was surprised at the response, he kept it to himself, as his expression gave nothing away. Instead, he just turned to his left, where a silent, red-haired man sat. _It's the guy from earlier in the office. _He had an unmistakable red kanji tattooed to the upper left of his forehead. Naruto mentally translated in his head. It meant 'love'. He had seen it in the office too, but had not had the time to translate it.

Before Naruto could even ask the question, the intercom sounded.

"_Staff and students, we are having a drill for an 'indoor threat'. Please, teachers arrange for your students to hide accordingly. Repeat: we are having a drill for an 'indoor threat'."_

Almost everyone started to get up, before Mitarashi-sensei slammed down her ruler. _CRACK._ The sound resounded around the still room, as she quickly began to yell.

"ALRIGHT, YA MAGGOTS. WE HAVE A FUCKING DRILL, SO LISTEN THE FUCK UP. EVERYONE WILL FILE INTO MY STORAGE ROOM, WHERE YA'LL BE STAYING STILL AND _QUIET _FOR THE NEXT 10 MINUTES. IF I CATCH _ANYONE _MESSING AROUND, THEY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. IS THAT CLEAR?" Heads bobbed from around the room as they filed into the storage room. She slammed the ruler again and spoke in a demanding voice, "I said 'IS THAT CLEAR'?"

The room resounded with a, "Yes, Ma'am," in almost perfect synchrony. One row at a time, Anko administrated for the kids to file into her tiny storage room that was already crammed with scrolls and brushes, along with maps and other sorts of miscellaneous items.

Naruto was soon called along with the rest of his row to run along into the closet, which was already ¾ the way full. Kids were crammed inside, some sitting and others standing, trying to preserve some personal space. The blond himself stood quietly among the others, as the rest of the group pushed their way in. Finally, everyone was inside, Anko herself standing at the door and shutting it closed. At the very last moment, she turned to meet every one of the eyes in the closet with her.

_If any of you fuck this up, I will fuck you up so bad, you won't be able to breathe. _

Likewise, no one commented the least when she finally shut the light. Darkness ensured the small closet as the breathing of the kids seemed to enhance.

Naruto felt a tickle by his neck, like the one he had felt before. Only, this time when he turned to look, he only saw pale, sea green eyes. They were staring at him so intensely; he felt the need to catch his breath. Squinting in the dark, he could almost see the faint trace of the red kanji on the man's forehead. _He was one of the Four Aristocrats._

He gazed back at the eyes, staring into the bleak abyss. So suddenly, that he almost missed it, Naruto felt a slight tugging on his chest. The feeling crawled through him like a caterpillar inching its way up a branch. His heartbeat seemed to beat twice as fast. _What was happening to him? _

Then, he saw it. The deep, lingering shadow of loneliness under the intensely lined green eyes. It felt like it was suffocating the blond, pulling him under the water. He had seen the look of desperation before…_in his own eyes. _They had the same eyes. The same, sad, lonely eyes that had experienced the toughest the earth ever had to offer. The cruelty that life seemed to only give to those specially hand-picked. Ones that had sunk so low to feel the sorrow of losing loved ones and bitterness of losing friendship. It was like looking into a mirror.

_The same eyes; same sorrow; same loneliness._

For what seemed like eternity, the light began to flicker back on, as the green eyes were torn from his own. Being brought back to the present was like a breath of fresh air. People began to file out as Anko seemed to be rapidly talking. But Naruto heard none of this, as he was still reveling on the shard of glass he had found.

Who was the red-headed man whose eyes were just like his?

* * *

Finally, school ended, making the blond almost leap for joy. The bell had rung as the mad dash to the lockers was aroused. Feeling rather amused at his surroundings, he didn't notice the dark-haired man speculating his moves closely or the entertained smirk that appeared on the man's face as he watched the oblivious blond skip a little in his step.

Upon reaching the exit of the school, he felt the momentum a force having him ready to face plant into the floor. But, instead of feeling the hard, cool ground in his face, he felt…nothing. In actuality, he felt two strong arms attached around his waist, catching him from his fall. Finally jerking in realization, he quickly jumped out of the arms as pink highlighted his cheekbones.

"Arigato, stranger-san. That would have hurt had the fall taken place. Thank you." He finally chanced a look at the stranger that had caught, before realizing with a jerking force that he had seen the man before. The man had long, brown hair, a chiseled handsome face and a slim, built body. He held a rather compelling presence, but the mood was slightly deterred by the gentle smile upon the man's face.

"You're very welcome. May I ask, what is your name?"

Naruto resisted an eye-roll. He had been asked this question so many times, it wasn't even funny. But now was not the time to be disrespectful. This man just seemed to demand politeness.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Naruto-kun, my name is Hyuuga Neji."

_Ah yes, _Naruto's memory was jogged, "_One of the Stuck-up Four. Hyuuga Neji…the ones whose eyes so closely represent H…No, he would not dare think of her right now! Not at a time like this._

"Arigato, Hyuuga-san."

He turned to leave when a sudden hand stopped him. Naruto was turned back around in a half spin as he faced those pale, lavender eyes bitterly again. How they reminded him so much of her! But…he had sworn not to think of that. Never again, as long as she was kept safe.

"Wait…Naruto-kun. Would you, possibly have the time to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Naruto thought about it a little, puzzled at such a question. According to the pinkette, the _Four Aristocrats _never sat with anyone other than themselves. They always went out to eat, even though they had an entire table reserved for them. Apparently the cafeteria food was not good enough for such high status men. Naruto snorted, _right. _

"I'll have to get back to you tomorrow. Ano, but I have to be going, sempai. See you tomorrow!"

Naruto waved as he stepped out, just to bump into another person. However, this person was none other than Kiba—whose back was turned to the blond. He seemed to be arguing with the guy in the trench coat that Naruto had sat next to earlier in _U.S. History. _The same guy that refused to share his history text book.

Kiba turned around at the shove, face ready to yell at whoever was clumsy enough to bump into him. Seeing as it was only Naruto, his expression simmered, before flaring up _again. _

"Naruto! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you! We have fucking detention, did you forget?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Detention? Oh shit, he had completely forgotten! _

Kiba watched the surprised expression and laughed.

"Oh god, you did forget didn't you? Man…you are such scatterbrain."

Of course, being Naruto, the blond protested loudly, only to be overrun by Kiba who had turned back to the silent _bug boy, _his expression turning annoyed.

"Shino, please! Let me borrow your jacket! You know my mum; she's going to have a damn fit if she sees me like this! I'll return it to you later tonight, since the Aburame B.U.G. Source is going to be there at my sister's presentation tonight! C'mon, man? I'll give it back, I promise!"

Shino seemed to be emitting an aggravated aura around him. His dark-tinted glasses glinted off the school lights as he shook his head firmly.

"No," His voice was as low as the time Naruto spoke to him. _Very creepy, _the blond finally decided. "It's not the 'returning' part I'm anxious about. But, unlike your family, I don't care for dogs, nor their nasty hair that gets caught on clothing."

"Please Shino! I really need it! You keep so many jackets in your locker, it's not even funny. You won't miss one! Plus, my house is not nasty, nor are the dogs!"

"Kiba, the Inuzuka DOG Core is just like any other dog training school. Just because it's famous and held at your house does not mean it is any cleaner. That is why bugs are so much nicer. They're small _and_ clean."

Kiba gave a sour expression, turning his face away from the stubborn Aburame. Naruto, who had stayed quiet until now, added in.

"Kiba, if you want, you can borrow my jacket. I have an extra set in my gym locker that I'd brought today. Just remember to return it to me tomorrow."

The dog-boy instantly brightened; his mood radiant once more.

"Really, Naru-chan? Ah, that would be AWESOME! I love you, you know…unlike a certain somebody…" He turned to glare at the silent man standing behind him, whose expression Naruto could not make out from under the getup.

Naruto just laughed.

"Well, we've only known each other for a day…"

Kiba waved it off.

"Naah, it feels like eternity."

"Right, but don't we have detention to get to?"

Kiba's joyous expression seemed to slide right off his face. Naruto wanted to burst out laughing…so he did.

"Oh _shit. _I completely forgot."

"Now who's the forgetful one?" Naruto teased from the side as Kiba gathered his things together.

"Still you, no matter what you say to contradict that. Well, we should probably skedaddle. Shino, I hate you. I hope you know that." With that parting statement, he left, leaving Naruto standing there, bowing apologetically.

"Sorry about him. He's just…Kiba, you know?" Naruto laughed awkwardly as he inched away. Shino had turned silent like a statue again. It was just so _creepy. _

He quickly turned around and ran after Kiba when the man gave no indication that he had even heard Naruto. Kiba had slowed to a moderate speed, obviously waiting for Naruto to catch up. When the blond did, Kiba began talking at a high rate.

"Ya, that dude Shino, he's such a bastard. He's part of our little group too, but he has a different lunch schedule, so that's why you didn't see him today. He's, like, so damn silent all the fucking time. Hm, that's probably why I talk to him so much. It seems to annoy him."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your obsessive talking annoys _a lot _of people, Kiba. If you ever shut the fuck up, we'd all probably be looking for a damned apocalypse."

Kiba didn't even look hurt. He just kept talking as if he hadn't even heard Naruto. Which he probably hadn't at the rate he was talking at. Naruto just blinked a couple of times. _Was this kid on a goddamn sugar rush or something?_

"—and you know what Sakura said? That I was, quote: 'Dancing around like a fucking koala bear with pine needles sticking out of my ass'. I mean, how the _fuck _do I look like a koala bear? Where the hell does that chick get her vocabulary from, anyways? She's so goddamn pink; it's hard to imagine that anything at all could manage not to reflect off her. I bet she even has a pink dictionary. Maybe that's why she can absorb everything—they're the same color as her! And—"

"We're here Kiba. So would you just do me a favor and _shut the fuck up? _What did you have in your lunch?"

Kiba looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto turned away, shaking his head. _You mean, he didn't even know he was doing it?_

"Nothing." He pushed through the door, into an empty room. _What the hell?_

Kiba sniffed the air.

"Hm, he's not here."

"No shit Sherlock. You're a real detective."

"Why thank you, Naru-chan. I pride myself in being one. And what I meant was, Kakashi-sensei not here because _he's always late." _

"You mean, we showed up to a detention, in which the teacher himself is not present?"

Kiba shrugged.

"I guess, if you put it that way. But don't try to sneak out, since for some reason, he always appears when anyone tries to escape."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, hello again. Yes, I've had yet another delay to upload. But again, its only two days, not a year! So, no frets, I'm back! Also, I'm hoping to have my head back in gear to continue writing and mounting the plot. I just wrote it all right now, in the hour allotted-so no bashing! I didn't have time to correct much, so sorry if you find any mistakes. Naruto's past will be revealed along with his foster family's, but only in due time...^.^ Well, I have a concert to get to, so I don't have the time to write the disclaimer. Sorry, maybe later!

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Naruto, no matter how long I hold my breath or try to force chakra to burst through my gates. Sorry to disappoint, Rock Lee, but at least you're cool enough to do so! I'm just the wimp here that tries to play soccer all the wrong ways. =.= Yah.

* * *

Chapter Nine

[Time: Reverse back to Lunchtime]

Sasuke's ride was pleasant, as his friends did not talk. The ride was silent, but pleasing all the same. Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara were going to a different restaurant, while Sasuke was stuck meeting his brother at the stupid, fancy _French _restaurant. He would be going in his school uniform, but gave no worries. Konoha Elite was a very well-known school. Being accepted into such an elite school would only give off a good impression. And good impressions was all the Uchiha's ever grudgingly cared about.

Sliding out of the car when it had come to a stop, he held two fingers up in farewell as his friends glided away. Smoothing the collar of his dress shirt, Sasuke paused a moment before walking in. When he had finished checking his overall appearance as unnoticeably as he could, the raven picked up his pace. Upon entering the fancy restaurant with its bright lights and polished counters, one of the waitresses' faces turned a giddily red. Sasuke frowned in distain. _How terribly unattractive…_

When he turned to ignore her, she ran up to him, somehow remaining a somewhat professional overlook, while pathetically simpering like a puppy as well. _And his tou-san wondered why he didn't feel attracted towards any women. They're all so pathetically weak and…repulsive. _

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi-sama is waiting. I will bring you to your seating." He inclined his neck at the slightest angle, while his face remained a cold mask of indifference. That, however, did not faze the girl for a moment, as she continued to gaze at him with open admiration.

She blinked a few times before beginning to walk towards the back of the restaurant, where all the private booths were located. Through the satin veil, Sasuke could see the striking outline of his elder brother. Forcing his posture to remain relaxed, he walked through the opening the girl held for him.

Itachi Uchiha did not turn around at the slight noise behind him. Instead, he folded the menu over smoothly and waited as his younger brother settled in the only seat across from himself.

Tapping the menu softly, Itachi finally spoke.

"Ah, Sasuke. I've already done us the pain-sake of ordering our dishes."

Sasuke folded his napkin over.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me for that you went through the trouble to send _Hidan and Kakazu_?"

Both brothers grimaced at this.

"Hidan does rather have a foul mouth, doesn't he? Kakazu…well, he's the only one who could handle Hidan, so it would be common sense to send them together as a pair. And," He added after a second thought, "They were the only ones available. Why, did I interrupt something _important?" _

"No. It was nothing of importance."

Sasuke's annoying inner voice that often popped up at the presence of Itachi, did not seek to disappoint.

_Ah, but it was of importance. That cute, little blond…you never did catch his full name, now did you?"_

Itachi watched the younger's face, reading the raven like an open book, but did not comment. It seemed _he had interrupted something rather important. Foolish, little brother._ He smirked but added no other comment. They paused on a long silence, but Itachi was not bothered. They had a while longer yet.

The food arrived, the waitress still just as ditzy, but managed to serve the food without spilling. That itself was an enormous feat. It's not every day you see the glory of _both _Uchiha brothers together, in the same room, willingly.

Sasuke's voice was impatient again as he spoke.

"Itachi, you said you had something to speak with me of?"

Itachi picked up his dainty silverware, his long fingers brushing over the utensils as he did so.

"Yes," a long piece of black fringe covered the elder's eye as he spoke, "Indeed, I do. However, our meal is getting cold. We shall eat first. Matters of discussion can be held until after. You won't have to return to school until 1 PM. I have already informed your principal." He watched in amusement at the slightest twitch of his otouto's eyebrow.

Sasuke clasped his hands under the table, as he barely managed to keep the annoyance off his face.

_Just one more hour with the devil. I hope you survive._

Thank you, voice; it's nice to feel the appreciation.

* * *

Detention was boring but bearable, since the teacher did not present. Keeping Kiba's strange advice in mind, the two did not try to wander off. After the half an hour promised of them, the door opened, making both drowsy boys jump.

Kakashi-sensei had walked in, his covered face hidden in a bright orange book. The silver-haired teacher had yet to notice that his room was not empty, but was giggling with an absurd pink hue rising on his exposed cheek.

Naruto glanced at Kiba, who had an enormous tick next to his face. Looking back, he took in the title of the orange book. _Icha Icha Paradise…Come, come Paradise? _The translation sounded weird in his mind. Was he missing a joke or something?

Kiba spoke, his loud voice filled with odd annoyance.

"Kakashi-sensei, what a surprise! Our detention is over, so you'll have to excuse me and Naruto."

"'Naruto and I'," Kakashi corrected without a blink of an eye. Turning to the two young boys in his classroom, he smiled a one-crinkly-eye smile, "Well, since it seems you've served the time, I'll walk you boys to the office. I'm sure you have a ride coming to pick you up?"

Naruto hoped with all his might Ino had given Iruka the heads-up. He had forgotten to actually inform the teacher…or maybe he was just reluctant to. But either way, he had no ride home as of the moment.

Kiba nodded, having driven his own car over.

"I just need to call my father," Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Finding it, he gently tossed the gray mobile over to the blond, who caught it with ease.

"You can use my cell. But, you should probably make the call here, as Tsunade doesn't really like calls made in her office. They make her head pound." _Since she's drunk almost 24/7. _That phrase was added silently, but the three in the room agreed simultaneously.

Expressing his thanks, he flipped the small device open, reading upon the blinking screen: **Icha Icha Yaoi – Volume Two: In stores next week! **Feeling somewhat confused, but deciding to ignore, the blond punched the numbers for Iruka's cell.

On the last ring, the said person finally picked up.

"_Who is this?" _

There was a pause as Naruto mentally signed his will off.

"Um, Iruka, this is Naruto…"

**Silence. **Oh boy, now Naruto was scared as fuck.

"_Naruto," _the voice seethed, "_where are you?" _

"Well, Iruka, you see, I forgot to call you. But, I have…"

"_Yes, you have what, exactly?"_

"I have…detention. Sorry, sorry, sorry—"

_"Naruto…"_

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—"

"_Naruto!"_

"Sorry, sorry—"

_"NARUTO!" _

Naruto stopped his apologies at the outburst. Tentively, he spoke in a small voice.

"Yes, Iruka?"

_"Do you need me to come pick you up?" _

"Yes, Chi-Chi."

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone.

_"Alright, but you and I are going to have a strict talk when you get home, young man. Understood?" _

Naruto grumbled as he voiced his agreement. They said their goodbyes and Naruto ended the call regretfully before handing the teacher his mobile back.

Kakashi smiled under his scarf, secretly enjoying the boy's amusing apologies to the man on the phone. Gently fingering the phone in his pocket, he let his imagination wander.

The boys started to the office, Kakashi-sensei following close behind with his orange book up.

"What is he reading?"

Kiba gave him an exasperated _are-you-kidding? _look.

"It's called _porn, _you dumbass."

Naruto's eyes widened. _He had thought he'd recognized the book cover from somewhere! _

"He can't read that in school! That's sick!"

Kiba silently agreed, but said, "Yah, but school's out now. Plus, he isn't allowed to read it in class, but on breaks and stuff he can. But, yah, it is sick."

Naruto turned to Kakashi, who was still reading the book, his eyes glazing happily over the detailed descriptions.

"You p-pervert! Ero-sennin's books are disgusting! He made me read a page once and…" The blond shuddered.

Kakashi's single eye widened as he digested what his student had said.

"You know the author of this glorious series? How? Where? You _must _get me connections! He's writing is a magnificent masterpiece, all of them and—"

Naruto inched away, towards Kiba as Kakashi seemed to burst in sparkles and glitter. _Ooh-kay…that's frightening. _

"We're here, you guys." Kiba's voice sounded as he entered the main office.

The two followed suit, entering the quiet room where the attendant was…not there.

Where was Shizune?

In the bathroom, helping Tsunade as she puked her guts out, that's where.

But, as normal human beings without the powers of mind-reading, the three were absentmindedly dawdled around the empty office, not knowing where the principal or her assistant could possibly be.

Kiba slumped over on the wheelie-chair Shizune usually sat in, spinning the seat progressively faster every minute. Naruto, not wanting to see his friend puke, nor the blur of the dog-boy which was making his own head hurt, quickly reached out to stop him. They both ended up crashing into the ground, starting almost yet another brawl on the main office floor, as Kakashi-sensei giggled perversely behind his porn. Since school was not technically in session, he did not have to keep his professional-teacher act up. This meant he did not have to stop the two kids squabbling under his feet. In other words: He was too lazy and wanted to enjoy his book to its fullest.

So, all in all, that's how Iruka found them when he hurried into the office, after stumbling around the large building lost for about 10 minutes.

Naruto blinked from his position under Kiba, his fisted hand almost an inch from the said boy's face. Kiba's leg was pushed up against the desk as his hand was pushing the blonde's down to the dirty floor.

"Hey, Iruka-tou-san! Some help, please?"

Iruka squinted at the boy oddly, opening his mouth to speak before catching the serious, blue eyes that were begging him to not give anything away. Changing his course of thought, he inclined his neck slightly before opening his mouth.

"Naruto! You, young man, and I are going to have a very interesting talk tonight! For now, get off the dirty floor before your uniforms turns to that color! You'd better have a good reason for having detention and making me drive all the way over here to pick up your sorry ass!" Yes, Iruka swore when he was angry. But not much, as he _was_ a teacher. Professionalism and daily life were together hand in hand.

Naruto tried to smile innocently, but was slightly ruined by the fact that his foot was driven half-way into Kiba's chest. At Iruka's sharp glare, both boys bashfully stood up and dusted their jackets off. Naruto scampered over to Iruka, giving the man a wide hug, engulfing the tanned man with dust from the floor. Iruka's face simmered into a gentle smile as his fingers combed through the messy, blond hair. Kiba quickly raised a hand in greeting when he saw Iruka's gaze linger on him. Seeing the tanned teacher smile, he returned a joyous grin that rivaled Naruto's. Iruka returned the gesture as he was released from Naruto's strong embrace.

Kakashi's single eye did miss any of this. Long gone was the pretense of his book, as he was much more mesmerized by the young teacher who claimed to be the blonde's father. Why, that man could not be any older than Kakashi was himself! And Kakashi, apart from contrary belief, was not old _at all, _no matter how his silver hair seemed to say otherwise. And he had the inkle of a feeling that the teacher opposite him was not even close to old.

His eye narrowed as he watched the gentle and calming aura around the teacher. Never, had he ever felt such a strong aura. Even Naruto's, though not as old, did not match his father's completely. Iruka just had the calming presence of a teacher that held patience and kindness in handling the kids with complete care and love. You could feel the protectiveness of a mother hen coming off his pores as he handled Naruto with the upmost tenderness and placidness.

Side-stepping a bit, Kakashi decided it was time to make his appearance known to the mysterious teacher who had just as suddenly made such a strong impression within him.

At the noise, Iruka turned in mid-sentence to face the tall teacher. Kakashi almost gasped out loud at the doe-like brown eyes filtered with peace and contentment as they met his single blue one. Naruto, noticing nothing unusual, laughed as he pulled Iruka towards the other teacher.

"Oh, Iruka, I almost forgot! This is Kakashi-sensei, the AP Literature teacher where Kiba and I…you know." He paused before relaying the information to Kakashi, "And this, is my father Iruka Umino! He's a teacher too, maybe you guys can relate or something!"

Iruka, who was taught manners and courtesy at a young age before his parents' death, smiled self-consciously at the seemingly handsome man, whose face was covered.

"Ano, Kakashi-san. I apologize for not noticing you right away." He bowed, as Kakashi inwardly giggled.

"It's alright, honest. Pleasure to meet you, Iruka-chan."

Iruka's cheeks highlighted in pink as he heard the nick-name, but gave no other comment.

Naruto flung his arm around Kiba, laughing as he did so.

"Well, you guys sure can get along…stop being so formal!"

Kakashi raised an invisible eyebrow.

"I am a teacher, Naruto."

"You just called me Naruto, not Uzumaki-san or something of that shit! See—that's not formal at all! Iruka's already so uptight, so maybe you can get him to relax or something!"

Kakashi immediately thought of a definite _way _he would get the tanned teacher to relax. But his perverse mind's idea was probably not even close to what Naruto had meant originally.

Iruka turned back to Naruto, his face still flaming, though Kakashi thought it was rather endearing.

"Well, Naruto, we must get going. Deidara's going to be home in a few minutes and I have to see how he did. If he doesn't get the job, I'll have to…"

He paused, his eyes shifting between Kakashi and Kiba strangely. Naruto, who had seemed to catch on much faster, nodded speedily as he jumped up to go. Iruka gave a bow to both other men in the room as they left, Naruto still waving as the glass door swung closed.

Kiba stared into space, feeling a headache coming along with the aching of the dozen bruises he had just recently obtained. _That blond sure did pack a hard punch. _But, his style of fighting lacked agility, as his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. It was rather odd really, but being Kiba, he gave no second thought of this.

Kakashi, whose mind was whirling on the opposite side of the spectrum, was strangely glittery as he thought of rainbows and dolphins. Iruka's face was alit in his distant la-la land, flushed as Kakashi, er, _pleasured _him. Yes, Kakashi's mind was pretty perverse. But, for one that read Ero-Sennin's books, how could he not?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Yay, more writing finished! Again, we dive into a bit more of Naruto's past makeup. But, as of now we're still in the dark. -_smirks- _But don't worry, it'll all be made clear _soon. _Be patient, my darlings. ^.^

A little note at the end. Be sure to check. It could clear things up for you. Honest.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** If you said I owned Naruto, I'd say you should fucking kiss my ass. If I were some Kishimoto impersonation, I would definitely not be sitting here in my room writing shitty fanfiction. I mean, that just screams _pathetic. _

* * *

Chapter Ten

Iruka's face seemed to be permanently sunburned on the way home, Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye. His father was staring straight ahead, and Naruto wasn't sure if he should be nervous or relieved. Nervous, since this probably meant an hour long lecture when he got home; but relieved since the lecture wasn't _now. _His ears thanked him gratefully. For now.

Upon pulling into their small condo, Iruka was again strangely silent. But, Naruto was wise not to comment at the moment, upon seeing Deidara's small bug parked outside the garage. Hopeful that his brother got the job (since he so obviously deserved it), the lithe blond jumped out the doors the moment they were unlocked and bounded through the front door.

"DEIDARA-NII-SAN! DEI-DEI—WHERE ARE YOU?"

Naruto had the immense pleasure of calling for his dear brother, whose ears were probably wincing at the loudness and broadness of his own name.

"In the kitchen, Naru-chan!" Ino's voice echoed from the foyer. He followed the sound to the tiny kitchen that should only house two, but held four. Deidara was seated absentmindedly on the single wooden bench, while Ino swung her legs from the scorched countertop.

"Hey Ino-chan, Dei-chan! How was your day? Mine was brilliant, minus the stupid detention! Fucking Kiba, that asshole…"

Ino laughed, her self-manicured nails neatly gripping the tabletop as she leaned back.

"Oh, Naru-chan…I'm sure it wasn't that bad! I was going to just ask you how it went."

Naruto snorted, his eyes rolling upward.

"It was just _so exciting, _like all other detentions are. A blasting party, it was. Too bad you fucking missed it. Even the fucking _teacher _missed it, it was that great."

"Hm, I envy you so much. Even the teacher wasn't there? Wow, I'm glad I don't have AP Lit., the teacher seems like a slacker."

Naruto waved it off with a finger.

"Nah, Kakashi's pretty decent as an English teacher, but when schools not in session…meh! Did you know he _reads Ero-Sennin's books?_"

Iruka, who had just entered the kitchen, stopped dead in mid-step.

Deidara was the first who recovered, his voice pinched in disgust.

"You mean, he _reads _and _actually likes _Jiraiya's books, un?"

Naruto nodded, his face equally pinched.

"That sicko!" Ino exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement. Anyone who read Jiraiya's books for the pure fact of enjoyment and amusement must be disgusting, not to mention mental.

"And here I thought…" Iruka trailed off, his eyes glazed in thought. Ino looked at her father oddly, her eyes glinting with hidden mirth as she smiled at the expression on his face. However, she did not say anything as of the moment.

"So, back to the main topic: Dei-chan, how was the interview?"

Naruto exclaimed as he hopped onto the counter next to Ino.

Deidara replied with a sigh. Iruka looked devastated as Naruto's face turned forlorn. Ino turned her head away, her hair hiding her expression.

"Well…it went…"

"GREAT! Deidara, stop messing with them! HE GOT THE FUCKING JOB!"

Iruka and Naruto's jaws dropped in surprise as Deidara and Ino burst out in laughter. Soon, the whole kitchen was full of laughter. Deidara stopped just long enough to wipe a tear as he spoke shakily.

"Yah, un, it was pretty simple really."

"Who was your interviewer again?"

"Itachi Uchiha…he is such a pervert, un! I could swear he was just melting my ass with his stare. I mean, un, he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's openly staring. It was so…awkward."

Iruka gave another sigh as he rubbed his scar across his nose.

"Another pervert, huh? First Jiraiya, then Kakashi, and now Itachi-sama too. Damn, we just have the worst luck."

Ino butted in.

"Yah, but no one is more of a pervert than Jiraiya. He's, like, _the _number one pervert of all time."

Naruto added in just as quickly, "That's exactly why I call him Ero-Sennin! And he even dares to deny it! That old, hermit."

Deidara looked between them, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I'll have to say Itachi is _probably _not as bad, un, but he comes close."

Iruka also added after a thought.

"And Kakashi-san, if he really does read Jiraiya's books, he's probably a little off his rocker too. No one in their right mind…"

Deidara saved the thought as he continued.

"Anyways, I have to be at work tomorrow at around 7:30-ish."

Iruka nodded, "Great, you can take Ino and Naruto with you before you leave. I have to prepare for my outdoor class anyways, so this will give me extra time for preparation."

The taller blond nodded, his pony flipping as he did so. Ino jumped off the counter and clapped her hands loudly, making the others cringe.

"God Ino, that sounds just like Anko when she slams that damn ruler against her desk." Naruto exclaimed, swearing his ears were ringing.

"Likewise Naruto, as much as I'd love to hear you whine some more, someone has to make the damned dinner. Don't you have practice to go to tonight, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes glimmered peculiarly as he leaned against the wooden cupboard above the counter.

"I do."

"Awesome. Perfect, Deidara will drive you."

"Wha—fine, un. I have to talk to Fujin anyways."

Iruka nodded, following his sons' and daughter's exchange perfectly. He often did not have to say a word, they worked together so harmoniously. He just had to confirm everything.

As planned, Ino looked over at Iruka for an 'ok'. He nodded and she smiled once more.

"Alrighty then! What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Wait—Ino-chan! It's my turn to cook tonight!"

"And cook what? Ramen _again? _Having eaten that since your birth, it's not surprising you're just a shrimp!"

"Yah, un, I'm fucking _sick _of ramen, no offense Naru-chan."

Naruto pouted but looked fine otherwise. Iruka laughed at the cute expression on his son, flicking the blonde's nose lightly. As predicted, Naruto scrunched his nose at the contact, but a giggle broke through the dam. His melodious giggles filled the room with liveliness and joy. Something _honestly _only Naruto could do.

Ino decided to make a Chinese dish _chow-Mein, _consisting of stir-fried noodles with different vegetables and seasonings. Her miniature foster family loved Chinese dishes, so she cooked them as often as she could. Deidara also enjoyed Italian, though the others did not. Iruka was often too busy to cook, but spent as much time as he could around the dinner table just to listen to their conversations. Naruto, of course, loved his dear old ramen, though everyone else was _completely sick _of it. And Ino liked Chinese, obviously. She wouldn't make it if she didn't like it.

The meal was rather noisy, but not among the unusual. Naruto's infused the night with enjoyment and laughter as Deidara and Ino made quirky remarks at each other. The time to eat was cut short though, since Naruto did have practice to go to at around 7:00 PM. When all the dishes were empty and piled up in the sink, Iruka stretched as he got up. The cricks in his neck were sore from his position in his desk all day. Ino looked sympathetically at her father.

"Iruka-tou-san! You're working too hard again! You should take it easy tonight and go to bed early! God knows you need that goodnight sleep."

Iruka rubbed the back of his shoulder, trying to stretch out an awkward spot.

"Thanks Ino, for your concern. I truly appreciate it. But, I really have some work and preparing to do. Don't you have homework of some sort tonight?"

At this, Ino's mint blue eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I'd completely forgotten! Thank you so much Iruka for the head's up! Damn Kurenai-sensei for giving us a Biology essay!"

"No giving back-talk to your teacher, Ino-chan!"

She turned back to him for a moment, smiling innocently.

"Of course not, Iruka-_sensei._"

He gave up.

Naruto was still slumped in the seat, rubbing his full belly contently.

"Ah…that was some good stuff, Ino-chan."

"Arigato, Naru-chan. But, it's still not too healthy for you. You should eat some lettuce and fruits of some sort, Naruto."

"Meh, I think ramen and your food will satisfy me fine for now. Dei-dei, you ready to leave?"

Ignoring the absurd nick-name, the other blond nodded, patting the corners of his lips daintily across his folded napkin.

Both blonds stood up in sync, bringing their dirty dishes to the crammed sink. Ino stared between the pile and her homework regretfully. Deciding on the dishes, she happily put her homework aside for the moment. Rolling up her sleeves, she waved to her leaving siblings as she got ready to tackle the dishes. Iruka also gave a farewell hand as he clambered toward his crammed office in the back of the condo.

"Don't be back too late, Naruto! Deidara, don't leave him unsupervised like the last time. Oh, and Naruto, _don't think you've gotten out of talking about that detention you got today. _We'll talk when I'm less busy. And I won't forget. You know I won't." And Naruto did. Iruka had the memory of an elephant, he swore. The teacher remembered everything from the tiniest detail to the big picture. It was scary, but useful at times.

"Damn, and just when I was hoping I'd get out of it."

Deidara rubbed the shorter boys's scalp hastily, laughing as Naruto tried to scramble away.

"Right, like he would ever let you do such a blasphemy."

Ruffled as he finally was released, Naruto grumbled as he walked out the door, the laughing blond following him.

The car ride to Naruto's practice was rather quiet. But unlike other times, Naruto's practice was something not to be taken lightly. It was his past and his present. Not something he could ever get out of, but it helped him a great deal in the long run.

Pulling up to the run-down building, Deidara cut the engine as the two blonds walked out. Pulling the door from its hinges, Naruto held it for the other before placing it back in place. There was another crusty hallway, darkened by the glow of single candles hanging above the walls. It would seem haunted and creepy to any newcomer, but to Naruto and Deidara this was a walk in the park. Locations such as these were not anything new. They were only suited one purpose: To scare unwanted, curious visitors away.

Suddenly, the sharp corner was turned and the hallway transformed. The once dingy, rotting wood panels were replaced with white sections of granite. Gone were the candles, and in their places were illuminant lights filled with LED bulbs. But the hallway still seemed to lead onto nowhere.

The two blonds stopped short about halfway through the long, bright hall. Naruto bent low, glancing at the two ends of the hall before pulling a hidden hinge off the side board. A concealed opening was revealed as both boys crawled in. Placing the board back in place from the other side, Naruto, along with Deidara glanced at their surroundings.

The floor was covered with glossy flooring, green plants propped around the glass casing. A single desk stood adjacent to a steel gray door, held firmly shut from the other side. There was no one in the desk. Deidara pulled out a single gold key from the necklace around his neck and handed it to Naruto. The blond unlocked a top, left drawer in the desk, which held a single letter. Already having memorized the letter by trial and error, he pressed the 'on' button on the laptop. The screen glowed green as the installed microphone was switched on.

"_NaMe?"_

"Kyuubi and Koumori." Naruto recited their codenames clearly, allowing the transmitter to verify their voices. Even amongst the others, they used only their codenames, so neither knew the other members' real names.

"_PaSsWoRd?"_

"When life is short, the time should fly,

Yet unlike nature, we wonder why,

The circle passes, we make the tie,

We know we will but surely die."

Deidara let go of his breath as the machine accepted their password. The steel door was pushed open by an unknown force as a lady whose hair was knotted in four different directions stepped through. Naruto waved a hand in salute. The girl grinned before jumping on the smaller blond.

"Hey there, Koumori, Kyuubi! Kyu-chan, I was beginning to miss you, bud! Where have you been?"

Naruto made a face as Deidara laughed.

"Dolphin-tou-san had to move again."

Fujin gave a dead-panned look.

"Let me guess, you did _it_ again, didn't you?"

"Possibly…"

"Oh Kyuubi-chan, you're just our not-so-innocent, completely naïve baby, aren't you?"

"I am _not _a baby!"

"C'mon, you are the youngest in our lil group."

"You guys are just too old."

"Whatever floats your boat, Hun. Come, Mizuakuma and Zashoku are waiting."

The two blonds nodded as they followed her light footsteps through the steel door. The other end was darker, the only light over the boxing arena in the foresight. Two tall figures also stood there, one leaning against the railing while the other swung from an extended line attached to the high ceiling.

Walking over to the figures, Deidara and Naruto immediately broke into a run, Fujin mused at their air of childishness as she walked at a slower pace.

"MIZUAKUMA!" Naruto jumped into the strong body of the blue-tinted man with shark-like features. His odd, gold irises glimmered cheerfully at the small blond in his arms; tight, skinny arms wrapped around his neck. Deidara, not assorted to _such _immaturity stood for a one finger salute which was returned fully by both men.

"ZASHOKU!" Naruto bounded off to the other man, hanging with amazing agility from the bar connected to the line. Grabbing onto the silver bar, Naruto kicked his legs up as he swung onto the bar with the other man. This man had a weird facial tattoo that often scared people away as well as his seemingly split personality. But, Naruto was a person who cared for neither of the stereotypes, loved both men deeply as brothers. The tattooed man gave a slight smile, teeth glinting a little from the reflection of the light.

"My, Kyuubi, you've grown." This was said in a light, warm persona. **"Indeed, you are far more appeasing this way. I should daresay you practiced during your extended break?" **The second phrase was preferably much darker. The low, gravelly voice seemed to vibrate as both voices were synchronized from the same body.

The others had by now gotten used to the oddnessity of one another, so the split voices did not bug them at all. Naruto, or Kyuubi gave a wide, blinding smile as he replied.

"Thanks, I haven't seen you guys in _ages. _Dolphin insisted I stay home to help unload everything. When did you guys move into the new facility anyways?"

Fujin, who had finally reached the others, was the one that answered.

"Moving was due since our old place had been spotted anyways. And with you leaving Suna, there was really no point in staying there. Do you like this new place?"

Deidara, or Koumori nodded.

"Yah, un, it's really nice! Everything seems so furnished and large. It kinda reminds me of my work-place and Kyuubi-chan's new school, un."

Fujin gave a closed-eye smile.

"Thanks! We tried to buy a place with a bigger arena and such so we'd have more room. Not bad, aye?"

The two blonds nodded in agreement.

"Yah, thank god for your instructions Fujin-chan, or we'd never have made it here. It's like a giant maze of hallways out there." Naruto gave an upside-down 'U' smile.

"Of course, that is all for the pure fact of safety. Safety is the number one rule here after all."

"Yes, but it's rather ironic, don't you think?" Mizuakuma added mockingly, "We're like this group of street-fighters with much more of a title, yet our first priority is _safety. _I'm all for _lets-fuck-this-shit _but Fujin's just such a Miss Tight-ASS over there."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"GET OVER HERE YOU FISH-BOY. IMMA GONNA MAKE SUSHI WITH THAT PRETTY BLUE HIDE OF YOURS."

"No way, psycho-bitch! I ain't sacrificing this ass for nothing!" The two proceeded to chase one another around the arena, their business not at all uncommon in the whirl of things.

"God, Kou-chan, do you know how much I've missed this?"

"Not as much as I have, you haven't, un."

* * *

**A/N: In case you totally did not get who was who for the codenames:**

Kyuubi [c'mon, that's a given...]: Naruto

Koumori [means _bat - _the creature, not the wooden kind]: Deidara

Mizuakuma [means _water - demon_]: Kisame

Zashoku [means _plant-eater_]: Zetsu

Fujin [means _wind - god/goddess_] : Temari

**Also, Naruto and Deidara _do not _know that Temari goes to their school. Actually, they know almost nothing of the other group members, since for fucking _safety _everything is kept a complete secret. So, as of now they're as close as a family where secrecy is everything. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter. ^^ Read as usual. However, there is a very brief flashback in this chapter. I know, for all you haters of flashbacks (it's alright, I'm one of them as well) I made this very short for you. It is important though, so don't skip it like I would have.

...

Yah, go away and read now. Also, I won't be uploading tomorrow, I'll be gone the entire day. -field-trip for school, I'm so excited! Though, the downer is waking up at 3:30 AM..yah, AM. We don't get back until 11-ish at night. So yah, I'll be missing an entire day. See you on Saturday, I guess. LOL.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** As you should know by now, I don't own Naruto. As BHIris, my plans of a reality TV show has failed, so everything is momentarily paused. So the disclaimers will be terribly brief, but likewise, I hope the plot will aspire you to leave any comments. Please?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Goddammit, I would have liked to keep the nice sensation of _feeling my fucking arms, _Kyuubi!"

The foxy blond grinned brightly, as the blue-tinted man rubbed the said body part excessively.

"Man, Mizu-kun, have you been slacking? I don't remember ever beating you _this _quickly."

Mizuakuma growled, balling his fists so that his wiry muscles bulged out. Although he had strength and muscle backing him up, the blonde's speed and agility always got in his way.

Deidara and Fujin were conversing lightly while overlooking the practice. The apparent plant-eater watched ever so silently, though occasionally calling out comments of improvement. The blue man and the tattooed man switched off every half an hour. Kyuubi was like a fucking _machine, _his energy never seeming to get used up. Maybe that's why he was always so bouncy _happy-go-lucky _all the damn time.

Fujin watched Kyuubi's movements, catching a glimpse at the purpling bruises up his arm when his sleeve rode up. She in turn questioned Deidara, who was seated next to her.

"Why does Kyuubi have those bruises up his arms? I can't possibly imagine _anyone _actually hurting him physically. He's too strong."

Deidara sighed, pushing his bang back for once as he did so. Here, everyone knew of his blind eye, so there was nothing to hide.

"Nah, he got into some sort of mock fight at school with one of his new buddies, un, and got into detention. Iruka was steaming pissed, but no drama's happened yet. He knows how much of a risk we're taking having both Ino _and _Naruto enter Konoha Elite."

Fujin was quiet for a moment before replying.

"_Konoha Elite? _As in the school for the famous kids and such?"

The blond confirmed it with a nod.

"That's the one. Why?"

She blinked once and turned away.

"Nothing of importance. So how was your job offer?"

Deidara began to explain, though paying extra attention on not slipping his tongue again and letting the name of the company slip.

Meanwhile, Zashoku had replaced Mizuakuma as Kyuubi's partner in training. Though the agile man was receiving much less bruises from the small boy, he wasn't completely safe. Naruto was like a power machine, who kept pushing and pushing himself to the limit. It wasn't too healthy, but it was the only way that actually made him feel _alive. _

* * *

[Time: Relapse to Lunch]

[Location: Stupid _French _Restaurant]

Sasuke was getting _extremely _irritated as his older brother gave no sign of notice. Itachi was daintily spooning his Verrines with the ever-so-famous cuillères spoon. Though inside, he could feel the agitation upon his younger sibling, he gave no heed since he was _after all _the devil in disguise…or perhaps just enjoyed torturing his foolish little brother.

Setting his spoon down as gently as he could, Sasuke's tongue lashed out.

"Itachi, I _demand _you tell me what the importance of this meal is."

Itachi smirked widely before setting his spoon down with a light _cling, _before clasping his hands together, elbows resting soundly against the glass table.

"Ah, is my otouto getting anxious?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking man, his eyebrow still dangerously twitching.

Itachi continued.

"Alright, I'll tell you. However, you may not tell Father anything that is said here. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded briefly, relaxing his hands on his lap.

The older raven held two fingers to his chin, his other hand absentmindedly folding the navy napkin in half.

"I presume you have heard of _Anzen_?"

Sasuke tilted his head in response.

"Of course. I'm sure everyone knows who they are by name. After all, the famous tailed fox _Kyuubi _is one of them."

Itachi nodded.

"That's right. Do you know where they were last spotted?"

"No."

"They were last spotted in _Suna. _That's only a few districts away from Konoha itself. Some of my network has informed me that the warehouse was abandoned when under suspicion. It's like _Anzen _has completely disappeared."

Sasuke's eyes froze as he caught on.

"You mean, you think they're in _Konoha._"

"Exactly."

Sasuke thought for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Itachi leaned back, his face no longer holding any warmth. It seemed to be carved of ice. Nothing was to be good when Itachi was serious.

"You are old enough to not be kept in the dark. Father is convinced you are still a child. Are you not trying to convince him otherwise?"

Sasuke turned away, feeling his elder brother's eyes burning into his skin, but gave no answer.

Itachi turned away, momentarily looking out the small window next to him before sighing.

"Have you ever thought of Mother?"

There was a pause, before the sharp answer.

"Why?"

"Well, have you ever thought of _how _she died?"

The younger brother's eyes gave away his confusion. Itachi glanced into them before turning away again.

"Sasuke, I'm going to be straight forward with you. I know longer want to baby you any farther. You deserve to know the truth."

Sasuke turned to inspect the glass table, his finger tapping the hard surface lightly. Itachi paused before continuing.

"She did not die of sickness of any sort, she—"

"She was murdered wasn't she?"

Itachi was silent for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. Sasuke's hand clenched into a white fist, his knuckles seeming to pale. His voice was very constrained as he tried to hold onto his mask.

"Who was it?"

Itachi glanced away again, not wanting to meet his brother's dark eyes.

"Who do you think?"

_Anzen. _The silent name echoed like a thousand roars.

Both brothers were silent once more, neither touching their food. Each lost in his own world. One of sorrow and one of darkness. Yet neither could reach a hand to the other. The separation between them was far too large a gap.

* * *

Upon the realization of conduct, Sasuke soon left after the short discussion with his brother. It was not even 1 PM yet. Itachi stayed idly in his seat, staring out the glassy window, his eyes not seeing. The seat in front of him was empty, cold from the loss of heat. The only sign that anyone had ever sat there was the misplaced silver spoon that lay lazily upon the creased, navy napkin.

The weather was so sunny out, not out of the ordinary for a February day in Konoha. Yet, to Itachi it seemed like a mock. Mikoto's death day was in a week. The prequel to such a day was an outstanding jeer.

It had been beautiful the day she had died too.

_The sun was glaring overhead, as young Itachi walked along the cemented path along the painted-green grass. A Barbie-white fence ran along the edge of the walkway, dividing the world of nature and the world of publicity. That dividing line that kept the two from mixing. _

_ The young 10-year-old hummed along as he walked over the rolling hills, so close to home. The air was sweet, with the lingering smell of the countryside—fresh and open. Itachi loved it. _

_ Across the bend would soon lay the ruin of an innocent mind. _

_ Itachi continued to walk naively, his mind filled of 10-year-old thoughts, whom were not yet tainted by the darkness of the world. Even then, red bled into the cold earth, the tortured soul begging for release. _

_ Across the bend, Itachi walked. Then stopped in mid-step, eyes widened in terror. _

_ Yes, even then putrid red continued to morn. Continued to spread like a virus, contaminating the earth it sat on. The innocence of the child ended there. How cruel the earth was. _

_ Mikoto used the last of her strength to raise the pale, quivering hand towards the eldest of her sons. Could she even recognize him as he did her? The eyes seemed to glaze while the words were still on her lips. Her chest blossomed red as the arm sank back into the dirt. Even in death, she was beautiful. The tear that escaped from her vacant eye slid down the cold cheek into the earth, just like a clear drop of blood. _

_ Itachi may have stood for a millennia and still would have not noticed. Time seemed to still as he stood there, blinking but not comprehending as any other child would have done. Tears wallowed but would not fall. Only the silence seemed to drag on. _

_ Broken only by the silent howl of the wind, which carried the despair with it, the young boy's lost innocent left. Now, there stood a shell of a child. One whom the very heart seemed to break. Yet, even then the tears would not fall. The angel shed a tear above him, her long hair wrapped around the invisible body, yearning to comfort, but unable to give. _

_ The body had turned cold by the time the boy was revived from his sorrow. Even as he stumbled towards the pale shell of his mother, he could not touch her. Unable, restricted, like the unshed tears. Itachi turned to run home, where in the morning, his mother's body would no longer lay._

_ In its place would be the cruel mark of _Anzen.

Although, Itachi could not recall much of that day, he remembered it had been beautiful. A picture-perfect day unfit for death. Alas, life was cruel. It always was.

The sun continued to mock.

* * *

**Note: **The name _Anzen _means 'safe/safety'...its rather ironic, but that's the name of Kyuubi's gang. You'll find out how Naruto and the others fit in later. After all, are they not in the gang that killed Mikoto? **  
**

Also, Naruto and Sasuke will have their encounter in the next chapter. I can't believe they haven't met yet, but I'm working on it! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ok, I have to be completely honest w/ you. I am most _definitely _not pleased at all with this chapter. I've had it typed, just sitting on my laptop, waiting to be uploaded. But, I am cringing as I upload since, for one, Sasuke and Naruto still do not officially meet. I want to make it longer, but as of the moment I have no _time._ Also, the writing is very rushed work, not spell-checked or proof-read. What I've written is pitiful, I know, but its the best I can come up with as of now. I _**promise **_that Sasuke and Naruto will meet in the next chapter! Please don't get mad!

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I be writing these pitiful black and white words on a fucking old laptop screen? **NO. **So, I don't fucking own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The world was yet anew as the sun rose from the horizon. The light-blue canvas seemed to bleed with reds and oranges as the bright sphere of life climbed across the sky.

It was 6 in the morning, and Naruto was not the least bit sore. However, his older brother was.

"NARUTO! I SWEAR, UN, IF YOU EVER HIT ME WITH THAT ROUND-ABOUT KICK AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR ASS EXPLODES IN THE SHOWER!"

The soreness of his body made the elder blond _very _cranky. It had, after all, woken him up as well, unable to move a muscle without the sharp sensation of pain. All because he had been utterly brainwashed by the blond dobe into a spar, which ended with the elder's face in the dirt, bruises lacing up his arms. And now his body was resenting its new-found shell of purple by tightening the pain in his limbs. And _fuck _did that hurt.

Naruto was as always, undoubtedly cheerful as he waltzed down the stairs. A night of fighting always made him so relaxed and just so _damn _happy. He hopped onto a cushion on the floor, watching with exaggerated blue eyes while Ino cooked breakfast.

Feeling less than satisfied with his threat, Deidara hopped down the stairs on his one less sore foot and into the kitchen. Ino took one long glance at him, before turning away to the stove.

"You look like shit." She said helpfully, summing up his appearance colorfully. He gave her a dead-panned look through his one clear eye, which was laced dark purple—like the rest of his body.

Touching his said eye gingerly, he responded, "Thank you, Ino, un. Now I am far more confident for my first day at the Uchiha Corporation. Not only do I have a massive bruise on my face, un, my entire body is so sore, it won't even function properly. I really don't give a _fucking shit _what I look like as of the moment, un."

Ino laughed, all too accustomed to this type of comment. This had not been Deidara's first time taking Naruto to practice. Nor was it the first time the blond had sparred with the younger. So, yes Ino had definitely had the time to adjust to her foster-brother's attitude after a night of sparring. It was never pretty, but it happened.

"Concealer's in my purple bag. You know, the one with the spirals on the outside?" She flipped the egg over on the pan as she said so. Deidara just nodded as he clumsily stroked his bird-nest hair into his usual high ponytail. The blond hair fell in chunks, but Deidara had not showered yet, so it was alright. And he didn't plan to for at least another half an hour. God, his ass _hurt. _

Naruto busied himself with the coffee machine, trying in honest vain to make a decent cup of coffee from the cracked machine for Iruka. The poor man had practically stayed up the entire night; still awake way after both his sons had returned home safely and fallen asleep. All of his children felt so sorry for him. His dark-circles never seemed to fade away, but made its appearance extra deep whenever he pulled an all-nighter.

Ino slipped the still-runny egg onto a paper plate, the yellow oozing out of one corner. Wiping her hands, she turned off the stove and walked over to help Naruto. Deidara stayed lazily in his chair, staring up at the stained ceiling, which may have once been white but had turned a musty yellow.

Breakfast was not anything odd, runny eggs serving as a fair amount of nutrition. Deidara took his quick shower soon after, all his limbs punishing him accordingly. Iruka did not make his appearance until the dishes had been washed and dried, all three of his foster children standing outside his office door ready to knock. Thanking Naruto profusely for the _now-cold_ coffee, he sent his kids away, wishing them a wonderful day as he sank back into his preparations—worried as always.

The car ride was slow, Deidara's little bug chugging with all its might, but never seeming to go fast enough. All three blondes sighed as the white building of _Konoha Elite _appeared in bright view. Thanking the elder, the two seniors hopped out of the car, but not before wishing Deidara luck on his first day. He sent them away with a painful wave of his hand, his one eye caked in concealer crinkling as he rode away, glued on the review mirror.

Walking through the door, Naruto finally remembered his awkward answer to the strange Hyuuga that had caught him yesterday. Wondering how he would now have to reply, Naruto just hoped he would miss another encounter with the dark-haired man.

As usual, school didn't start for another half an hour, so Ino and Naruto were left to find the library, where Ino would hurriedly write an A+ worthy paper. She was just_ that _amazing, I guess. Naruto had finished his work at school the day before, so all he had to do was lounge around the quiet area until the bell rang.

The cushions were lined up neatly towards an edge, numerous kids seated reading silently. The library was very quiet, with the occasion of a few wide-spread whispers. Overall, the library was a respected place where kids went to study or do homework. That was something great about _Konoha Elite_, it actually stationed the kids so they wouldn't be too rowdy in certain places.

Computers were lined in rows of four, most of them filled. Gaps between different people occurred, but no one was in a real hurry to leave. Some had earphones on and closed eyes, while others bit their lip as they glanced at the screen.

And of course, there were shelves of assorted books, each to its own category and genre. Ino immediately snagged a book off the science section and glided into a free computer seat, before rapidly typing away. Naruto, on the other hand, wandered into the fiction section where rows of fantasy and modern-fiction were lined.

Everyone has a secret, don't they? Something they don't tell anyone under any circumstances? Well, Naruto has multiple. But one of the smaller ones was this: He enjoyed romance novels. Unlike a lot of kids his age, he liked classical romance books over modern ones. Maybe it was the language style that got him, or even the unrealistic idea of true love that didn't seem to exist in the real world. Either way, the characters did not seem as fake and really captured the blonde's attention.

Fingering through the romance titles, Naruto was unaware of the mint green eyes watching him from a shelf behind. Finding a beaten copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, the blond quickly snatched it up and flipped it open to the middle—again missing the same green eyes.

Quietly, on toes of a feline, Gaara Sabaku stepped out making not the slightest noise. Naruto was still completely ensnarled by his book, did not seem to notice the stir in the air. Or at least to any onlooker he didn't.

However, on the contrary, the blond had definitely noticed the change in the air when the man stepped out. His _Kyuubi _instincts often took the better of him and the will to survive overruled any other emotion. Protection of himself was a common rule, learned since he was an infant and raised until the age he was now. And protection included being on guard and ready for an opponent to strike at any time.

Gaara was, of course, neither an opponent nor an enemy. But, Naruto was always the careful one, so maybe his obliviousness had always been an act?

Snapping his book shut suddenly, Naruto caught the gaze of the short (yet, still taller than the blond himself) red-headed man whose eyes were so much like his own. The boy from yesterday.

"Hey," Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Can I help you?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, his eyes never blinking nor looking away.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Naruto grinned, "New transfer student from, um, Suna. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! How 'bout you?"

Gaara raised non-existent eyebrows, the first change of any facial feature yet.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara. I come from Suna as well."

Of course, Naruto had already known that as the Sabaku Enterprise was a well-known Suna industrial unit. But he had decided to be courteous nonetheless.

"Cool, was there anything else you needed?"

Green eyes matched the pristine image of the cold, pale teen, who had yet to answer. Not admitting out loud, Gaara actually had no idea why he had called out to the blond. He usually kept out of other people's business, but he seemed to recognize the blond from_ somewhere. _Yet, his usually fine memory seemed to be failing him, as he couldn't remember _where. _It unnerved him very much.

So he had come to the conclusion that possibly talking to the blond would help him remember. However, it had yet to take effect since the redhead could not think of anything other than what he had known before. And that bothered him enormously.

"No," He said simply. Naruto looked unfazed, but smiled brightly again. Gaara snagged a random book off the shelf and walked away, leaving the blond to go back to his classic. The redhead vowed to keep a close eye on the blond from now on. Something about Naruto unsettled him.

Doing something he had never done before, Gaara hesitated before looking back at the blond leaning against the shelf.

_His eyes. _

_They're the same as mine._

* * *

Naruto's time after that encounter was very straight-forward. He re-read the book _Pride and Prejudice _for the fourth time, starting from the middle where his favorite part was. He barely noticed when the bell rang, though only shutting the book effectively when Ino came and tugged on his collar.

The two of them parted ways when they had walked out, Ino waving efficiently, her smile full of pearly whites. Naruto had continued on his mission to his first class after stopping by his locker.

AP Literature was nothing out of the ordinary, though Naruto could not look at Kakashi-sensei the same way, knowing that under the wrapping of an English book was really his grandfather's disgusting writing. Inspecting the man farther, he couldn't believe he had mistaken that perverted laugh for anything else.

Kiba was absent today, leaving Naruto with very uncomfortable silence as he was forced to work on the writing assignment alone. However, it did leave the blond to finish with more time than necessary as there was no one distracting him.

He had yet to visit the Hyuuga from before and he wanted to keep it that way.

His morning classes passed without a hitch, Naruto enticed within his homework on his way to lunch. But not enough to be completely oblivious to the poster hung on the wall. It was the Valentine formal, set for the end of February. Naruto paused in his checking to read the words.

**Valentine's Formal**

** Date: Feb. 25****th****, 2012**

** Time: 5:40 – 8:30 PM**

** Come for the month of love and enjoy a night with your partner. **

** **Both men and women are required to wear formal clothing.**

** **Dinner will be served at school.**

** Please contact Karin Hisagi for more information.**

Naruto stared for a moment longer before turning to leave.

_His next assignment was scheduled on February 25__th__. Was that some sort of coincidence? _

* * *

Neji Hyuuga scanned the gathering in the lunch room, oddly unable to spot the bright blond through his sharp eyes.

"He's not here."

Gaara nodded before narrowing his eyes as he read the flipped open phone held in his palm.

"Sasuke's getting impatient waiting for us. He and Shikamaru are going to leave if we don't tell them what we're doing."

Neji shook his head.

"No, if we tell them, they'll drive off anyways," He turned back to the crowd, "_Where the hell is that blond?" _

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know."

There was another silence as both men raised their heads to glare at each other.

Just then, the said blond stepped through the door. A pair of light-lavender eyes snapped up first in his direction.

"He's here. I'll go get him."

"No, _I'll _go get him. You stay."

In the end, they both got up and paced each other as they reached the blond. Naruto was juggling his books as he tried to grab a lunch tray.

The usual smooth voice cut in before he could fully drop all his materials as cool hands grabbed some of the juggling materials off the blonde's arms.

"Ah, Naruto, fancy seeing you here."

_Damn, looks like his luck had run out._

Naruto turned around, almost falling over. Bowing his head a little he nervously played off as dumb.

"Oh hey Neji! Erm, how are you?"

Neji 's voice maintained a light, cheery tone.

"Pleasant. Now, I asked you yesterday if you would do me the favor of joining me for lunch. Have you reached a decision yet?" _Not that Neji planned on giving the blond a choice anyways._

Naruto tilted his head slightly, finally catching a glimpse of the redhead holding _his_ books, standing next to the tall man.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto."

Staring at both members of the famed group, the blond unconsciously gulped. Why, above all gods, were they asking _him _of all people? Last time he checked, he was not part of any high-scaled industry with enough money to flood Hawaii. So why were they so bothered to have him join them for lunch?

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto finally made a very split-second decision.

"Alright, I'll come. Just after I drop off my stuff at my locker."

_Gods, he hoped he didn't end up regretting this._

But luck, as usual, was_ not_ in Naruto's favor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sweet ass-cheeks! I've finally uploaded. Ugh, school's been a little rough as I have a whole lot more tests now since school's almost over. But hey, when its summer I'll be free to write all the _fucking _time. I can't wait.

So, as I promised the two destined lovers meet. Though, I can't promise you it's love at first sight. LOL, when either opens his mouth...yah, disaster strikes. But hey, as they say: there's a very faint line between love and hate. -_squeals- _I can't wait til I can get into the mushy part.

Also, I've been dying to write another story, but I know with the school year still left and this story, I'd never get both done. So for now [at least until summer comes] I'm just sticking to this story. I want to finish it, goddammit!

Now, I know most of you don't read this note at all, since I know I fucking wouldn't, I'm going to let you off. Go read.

And don't forget to rain me with comments. I love to read them, though I don't do R&R since most people skip over them anyways. Maybe when I get more reviewers...well, we'll see. Just keep reviewing in the meantime. I do read them, I really do! ^.^

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto no matter how many stars I wish upon. Nor does it matter how many birthday candles I blow. I don't own _goddamn fucking _Naruto. Sweetheart, I think I get it by now. Though blowing candles never hurts anyone.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sasuke was at his nerves end waiting. The little patience he usually maintained had all but run dry. After all, Uchihas was not known for their patience. If fact, if anything, they were known for their prestigious ambitions and ability to get _whatever _they wanted. And Sasuke _wanted _to leave.

He was definitely not hungry by all means; the school's crazy shit-ass fan girls had ruined that since the moment he arrived. But, he was sick of being in that cramped up little space of a school room for far too long. He needed that breath of fresh air his lungs demanded from him. And he wanted to get away from all the noise. Which was exactly why he had reserved him and his friends a spot at one of the quietest booths he could find.

Shikamaru was sleeping, giving Sasuke the comfort of silence he strongly wanted. But even simply being _stuck_ outside the putrid building was not helping the raven's mood at all.

_If Neji and Gaara aren't here in ten seconds, he was going to ditch their sorry asses. _

Luckily, the said people—dragging along a reluctant third made their way out of the doors right after Sasuke started counting. He hadn't even reached _5._ _Good, finally something turning in the right direction. _

Narrowing his dark eyes the slightest bit, Sasuke realized the third addition was blond. In fact, the precise blond that had coveted his mind the entire day yesterday. _Naru-chan…or whatever the bloody hell his name was._

In all the blonde's glory, he very much tempted the raven. But picturing his father's strict face made all thoughts fly out the window. Now, it was time to act.

Eyes briefly scanning over the ruffled appearance of the blond, the raven coughed for attention as the three stopped in front of him.

Neji raised a usual hand, the pale skin glowing absentmindedly in the sunlight. His hair looked glossier than usual as the glistening strands flowed like honey over his shoulder. His uniform was straight and proper, as was his tie perfectly placed.

"Ano Sasuke, we got a little _held up._" He motioned to the blond who was not breathing heavy the slightest, though his hair was much disheveled as he raised his head up. His azure eyes widened as he saw Sasuke, before narrowing a bit. Gaara, as usual, said nothing.

Shikamaru, who had woken up with the commotion of the men hastily readying themselves, merely ran a finger through his mussed ponytail before slinking against the red cover of his car once more. His hands grazed his pockets as he yawned.

"Geez, bout time you guys showed up." He blinked once at the new addition before giving a chuckle, "Ah, I see you've brought the new kid. How troublesome." Shikamaru's doe eyes turned to the sky, tightening at the corners as he looked towards the sun.

Sasuke's eyes were trained on the blond who was looking at him with just the same amount of inspection. Finally, the blue eyes looked away. Sasuke inwardly cheered, though outwardly, he just smirked.

"And _who _exactlyare you?" He looked expectantly at the blond whose eyes suddenly held a whole lot more fire.

"_I _am Uzumaki Naruto! And you better believe it! I can kick your ass!" Naruto glared at the raven, instinctively not liking the man. He could just feel it. This man was a _bastard. A teme._ He spoke as if Naruto wasn't even worth his time. Like he was a piece of shit attached to the sole of his shoe. Not worthy at all. Arrogant bastard. It made his Kyuubi instincts go overdrive.

Sasuke merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as he combed his bangs to one side.

"Hm, really? Is that a challenge? _As if we are even on the same level_?" He spoke quietly, his voice seething as the owner turned to the other members, "And why is _he _joining us today, Neji, Gaara?" He asked the said people, both whom were trying to hide their expression at the blonde's outburst.

This time it was Gaara who spoke, cutting evenly over the other's starting voice. His eyes laughed at Neji who looked utterly taken aback, before turning back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we merely picked up Naruto on our way to lunch. Wouldn't it be so pleasant of us to take him along? _I'm sure you wouldn't mind._" His green eyes glinted in mirth as he watched in satisfaction at the pure hate on the raven's face. As much as they all were friends, you can't blame them at all for having some satisfactory from torturous activities such as this. Losing face was something a Uchiha, or any of the major corporations would never willingly undergo.

Sasuke's face was ice as he replied evenly, eyes not even returning to the blond whose eyes were equally narrowed. He ignored the burning eyes, not daring to look in case he got lost in them again. Now was not the time to lose face. Especially not in front of a smug Hyuuga and haughty Sabaku.

"Fine, he may join. Shall we go then? Shikamaru?"

"Yah, yah. Hold on."

The ponytailed man lazily pressed the remote as all the locks sprang open. Neji walked to the other side, effectively pulling Naruto along with him as Gaara and Sasuke got into the seats.

Pushing Naruto into the middle, he and Gaara buckled their seatbelts on either side of him. Shikamaru started the engine up in front as Sasuke glanced at them through the review mirror from shot-gun.

When the red Austin Martin was pulled smoothly onto the road, did conversation spark up once more. Naruto was sulking a little in the car, thinking of all the homework he could have been doing at this point. He had most definitely not wanted to dine with the _Stuck-up Four_—something a whole herd of fan girls probably would die for. Hell, he wanted to die now just being stuck in such a fancy car as an fucking Austin Martin. But hey, being smashed on the highway by a car because he _jumped _out of an Austin Martin did not seem like such a hot idea to the blond. He'd have to re-think that a bit.

Gaara shifted in his leather seat, his arm accidently rubbing against the blonde's. Naruto yelped a little before leaning towards the other side; face pink. However, he ended up pushing up against Neji, who smiled almost perversely. Gaara in turn, glared over the blond head at the long-haired bastard who smiled innocently at him. Naruto remained oblivious.

Sasuke saw all this through Shikamaru's review mirror, wondering why he felt a blistering spark shoot up his body whenever he saw Neji brush against Naruto. Forcing his eyes away from the mirror, he turned to Shikamaru who had seamlessly driven his car in silence—not at all unlike himself. Though lazy, the slothful man always drove at a moderate speed and was very careful in his car.

"Sasuke, I must ask, where are we eating at today?" Neji leaned over Shikamaru's back seat as strands of brown hair shimmied at the movement.

"_Delizia_ _Cuisine_," Sasuke said briefly, his face still as impassive as the face of the moon. "The Italian restaurant we went to last year for your cousin's birthday." His eye twitched the slightest in memory.

Gaara rested his elbow on the armrest on the door as he chuckled scathingly.

"Hanabi's party? Oh, I remember, that was such a riot. Sasuke got his perfect eyebrows literally shaved off by the barbecue grill, as I recall?"

Shikamaru snickered from his spot as he riveted his eyes to catch Sasuke's glare at the redhead.

"I do. That was hilarious, though the party was pretty much silent the rest of the time—scared silly from the shock of Sasuke's unusual outburst."

"That's quite enough. Will you _quit _reminiscing the past now?"

Neji laughed smoothly.

"At least those little hairs grew back, right? Only after that did you forgive Hinata for turning on the grill." Only then did his pale eyes seem to darken as the air in the car seemed to frost. Seeing the look on Neji's face, Shikamaru quickly cut in.

Naruto's eyes widened, as the conversation continued without his notice. _Hinata? No way, they had to be talking about someone else. _But with all the convincing, he had to make sure otherwise. Without realizing, he swiftly cut off Sasuke as he spoke.

"Uh Neji-san, when you said Hinata, who was she exactly?"

Neji's face was like marble. It gave nothing away, though there was the slightest tautness in his back.

"Hinata—she's my cousin. Well, my other one. Hanabi's sister. _Why_?"

Naruto turned away, looking down at his fingers.

"Nothing—it's nothing, really."

The lavender eyes lingered a bit longer, its gaze seeming to weigh upon the boy.

Gaara decided to speak, clearing his voice before it.

"Hinata had some _family issues. _She left the Hyuugas almost half a year ago. If you've seen her at all…" The redhead drifted off, waiting for Naruto to fill in.

Naruto shook his head quickly, his hands seeming to tighten their hold more. _It couldn't be…no matter what. Hinata—well, she was…it was impossible! No way she could be anyway related to Neji or even Hyuugas for that matter. _Though, as he thought on it more, she had never actually revealed her past nor her last name. Or even her reason for joining…_could it be she had really once been a Hyuuga? _No, it seemed much too absurd, no matter how much her eyes seemed to match theirs. She had always been gentle and sweet and kind, not at all like the pompous Hyuugas he had now come know.

Now, he would never find out. Hinata was gone…for the better. Wherever she was, he was glad she wasn't here anymore. For now, that thought would have to do.

Shikamaru cut the engine after he parked smoothly at the delicate Italian restaurant. It was small, but cozy with lighting around the curved edges of the roof. However, it was still very light out so the lights were turned off. Bushes of green were lined around the building as the red and pink flowers stood out like neon signs against the dark green hue.

Sasuke stepped out first, his hand raised as if to block out the radiant sunlight as protection against his pale skin. Or possibly because the glare was very harsh.

All the boys were sweltering in their jackets and ties, but Naruto was the only possible one that showed it. He was much more into the laid back dress code of his old school back in Suna, and did not _dig _the new uniforms required at _Konoha Elite._ The back of his neck felt sticky with sweat when he reached to stretch it. _Eugh, gross._ He would need another shower when he got home.

Gaara was probably the most accustomed to such heat, as his past home in Suna was located in the heaviest scorched desert region. Heat didn't bother him as much as cold did. Or rain. The redhead hated rain.

Shikamaru just yawned—per usual, as he got out of the car. Being as sluggishly slow as he was, the ponytailed man turned out to be the last one out of the car. Paying no matter, he locked the doors with his keys as the others opened the door of the restaurant, welcoming the cool breeze of air-conditioning.

As if by summon, a waiter graciously appeared and ushered them to their spots, not even asking for their names. Uchihas, or should I say, all members of the party—minus the blond; was _very_ well-known around the world. This most definitely included the very region they lived on: Konoha.

Being escorted into a lavishly decorated private room was not unknown to the four proper members, but the blond was very amazed; his eyes trained on everything as if to memorize. Lacy green satin draped elegantly over the opening which consisted of no door. Inside everything was matched accordingly. Green and white were present as well as pops of purple and silver. A tablecloth of clean ivory rested against a neatly set table, chairs of pristine white propped up with gold-trimmed cushions. The utensils were wrapped in green cloth, each indicating an open spot for a person to sit in. A sparkling chandelier hung dramatically over the whole table, pulling such a majestic room together perfectly.

Sasuke sat down first at the head of the rectangular table, indicating with his hand for the others to do so as well. When everyone had sat, the waiter smiled endearingly as he handed out the laminated menus. His eyes seemed to glue onto the jackets his customers were, especially glancing over the logo of _Konoha Elite. _

Neji placed a hand over his menu immediately, not even opening it. Instead, he waved the waiter over with a flick of his finger and began to order his lunch. His seemingly photographic memory served well as he remembered what he had ordered about the same time over a year ago. The others were not as lucky as they began to read over the different varieties and choices.

Naruto sifted through the menu, pouting slightly as he found no ramen listed on it. His eyes widened when he noticed the large sums of money next to the meals._ How could a potato and cheese cost this much?_ He was not inclined to buy much since he was relatively low on money, so he just ordered a quick appetizer. The other four looked curiously at him when he did so.

Gaara took a quiet sip of his green tea before tilting his eyes in the blonde's direction.

"Why are you just ordering an appetizer, Naruto? Did we not ask you to dine with us? You should order a proper meal at least."

Naruto blushed as he was put on the spot. The other men looked at him with their strange, unblinking eyes waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I-I don't have enough money to buy most of the dishes so I…"

Neji laughed, slamming his hand against the table. The noise made the others wince.

"Naru-chan! Gaara and I didn't invite you here so you would _buy _your meal. We wanted to talk to you! I'll buy your meal…I planned to from the beginning anyways."

The blond put his hands up in automatic denial.

"No way, I can't do that! Its fine I can buy my own food. I'm not hungry anyway, so an appetizer will suit me perfectly."

Neji gave Naruto a _you-ain't-fooling-me-one-fucking-bit _look before handing him an unused menu from the waiter.

"You are looking through that and finding something you want." He ordered sternly as Naruto meekly shook his head some more. His lavender eyes melted as he sighed, "Hey, it's the least I can do for you, dragging you out here like that."

Naruto thought for a moment before accepting the menu, "Well, if you put it like that…" Neji gave him a calm smile before turning away. The blond happily ordered some sauce covered noodles with creamy cheese and mashed potatoes.

Sasuke, after ordering his own meal decided to speak.

"So, Neji, what was your intention of asking the blond idiot to join us for lunch?" _Straight to the point with an included insult: per usual of Sasuke. _

Naruto's face went from pleasant to downright hostile.

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT, YOU DAMN TEME!"

"Dobe then, perhaps?" Sasuke's expression was amused, though bitterly so.

"THAT MEANS LITERALLY THE SAME THING! AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M A DOBE. THAT'S JUST INSULTING TO MY ABILITY!"

"What ability? All I see is stupid blond whose fucking mind capacity matches the ideal of his hair. It reflects off."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN…YOU DAMN TEME!"

"And now you're using recycled insults. Is your mind slowing from information overload?"

Sasuke smirked smugly as Naruto went bright red, but made no comment.

However, surprising pretty much everyone in the room, the blonde's expression simmered just as quickly. A serene look passed over as Naruto took in a quiet breath before replying in an even tone.

"I'm not about to sink as low as you, damn bastard. Keep putting yourself on a fucking pedestal and when you fall, I'll be laughing at you from the ladder I built myself."

Neji smirked at this, though his hand covered up the lower half of his face. Sasuke looked positively seething, though his usual grip on his poker face gave nothing away. The long-haired man had an odd pleasure of seeing the usually composed man so ruffled. Only Itachi was able to anger Sasuke so, but it now happened that this blond could do just as much—or did he dare say, even more.

"I am _higher _than you. I'm an Uchiha after all. Everyone knows who I am. And what are you? Oh…an Uzumaki, too small to be seen or heard. There is quite a large gap, if you see what I mean."

Naruto tapped his chin mockingly.

"Oh, so now you're using your family name as a defense. Shall I define it for you? _Uchiha: a bastard who puts himself in such a high esteem that to others he is emotionally unbalanced as well as lacking in face expressions. _I'd say that Webster-material right there, would you not?"

This time it was Gaara's turn to stifle a grin on his usually passive face. Not once, but _three _times had Naruto managed to insult the raven in one go. This blond was definitely amusing to watch.

If Sasuke was seething before, he was raging now. His grip on his mask had never been harder to hold onto. His hands were clenched tight as the twitch of his eye became much more noticeable. He was just about to cut in when the waiter arrived with a cart filled with warm dishes.

Naruto smiled widely, having won the battle of words by having the last say. Sasuke merely fumed in his rage, unable to lose face yet again in front of such a business owner.

Shikamaru, who had kept quiet during the row, snorted as he received his dish. Amusing as it was, he was quite glad the dispute had finished. He didn't want to deal with any unkempt paparazzi whom would most definitely suck onto such news as their beloved Sasuke blowing a fuse at a low insect such as the blond. Not that he saw Naruto as an insect, but that would be what most people would view it as. People such as…Fugaku, per say.

Yes, he finally decided. Fugaku would not hear about Naruto under any circumstances. Things would get troublesome _fast_. Shikamaru could feel that.

* * *

**Note: **And so they meet. And [surprise, surprise] they don't like each other. Though, Sasuke does feel some sort of attraction though he's confused as to why as of now. ^.~ TEEHEE. Until next time, folks. Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**A/N:** Ok, I've literally had no time on my hands at all. Tests, quizzes, homework-all that jazz, its been piling up on my weekdays, allowing no time whatsoever to type. So this is what I've come up with. Possibly _the _shortest chapter of all time-which is why this is only half of chapter 14. I plan on extending it, but have had no time to. I wanted to upload this anyways, since I know many of you are impatient for another upload. So here, my totally lame, only spell-checked on Microsoft, work. Yes, drool worthy indeed. =.=

I totally apologize in advance at the utter terrible work you are about to witness. Truly, from the bottom of my heart. I will make this up...when I find the time. For now, this will do. Thank y'all for your support. It's probably the only reason I'm actually uploading, truth be told. Continue with your reviews, I may find inspiration in between my stressful times.

And now, I must get to bed. I have a nice History test to study for when I get up tomorrow. Yay me.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **You shitting me? If I did own Naruto, I would _hopefully _not have to do all this shit homework piled on me like Sheska's books. Argh...you see I just used a FMA relation on a Naruto fanfic? ...That's how fucking tired I am.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

[Time: Relapse to morning]

Stepping onto the clear, glassy flooring, Deidara quickly smoothed his hair and tie. Still glossy from the recent shower, his blond hair was almost dry, but still slightly damp underneath. Pulled into its usual pony, the chunk of gold hair still hung thickly over his blind eye. His hands ran over his white, button-up shirt that Ino had so thoughtfully dug out from Iruka's closet, as well as a matching blue tie. Black dress pants fit snugly around his legs, hanging off his hips sensually—courtesy to a torturous shopping trip with his said sister who dragged him to about every store in the outrageously large Konoha Mall.

Touching his bruised eye gently, he winced as it still hurt under the butterfly touch. Caked under large amounts of Ino's concealer did nothing to ease the pain. But Ino had done a miraculous job—no one would be able to tell his eye was once swimming in purples.

Deidara took a deep breath. This was it. His first day. He hoped with all his might upon whatever star was out there that today would go normally. Perfectly, if possible. He needed this job. After finally receiving it, he was not about to let all his hard work slip away. _Breathe, Deidara. You can do this. _

He stepped away from the clear glass door and towards the same odd desk assistant he had met yesterday. The one with the swirly mask—Tobi. That was his name. The one with the childish manner and hyperactive attitude that so reminded the blond of Naruto. Only, perhaps the blond was just a little more discreet thanks to the Kyuubi. Tobi was just…crazy. Yah, shit crazy.

Tobi stature immediately brightened with he saw the blond approach.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi is so happy you got the job! That means Tobi will be seeing Deidara lots more! Did you bring Tobi's lollipops this time?"

Deidara mused, the slightest twitch of his mouth indicating a hidden smile.

"Arigato Tobi. That's right, un, we will be seeing each other a lot more. And sorry, I don't usually carry lollipops with me. Would you like me to bring some next time, un?"

"Oh would you, Sempai? That would make Tobi's heart overfill with happiness! Deidara-sempai is so nice!"

Deidara blushed slightly, red coloring his tan cheeks.

"Er—thank you, un?"

Tobi just turned happily around in his chair once before pulling into a sudden stop. His gloved fingers moved rapidly across the keyboard in front of him as he spoke.

"Alright Deidara-sempai! You have to go see Uchiha-sama first, he requested it. He says Sasori is with him. You remember the room number?" Tobi glanced up, looking curiously at the blond through his one eye.

"Yes, un, B10 on the fourth floor, correct?"

"Right on, Sempai! You'll do great! Good luck on your first day!"

Deidara gave a wave as he walked to the elevator down the right hallway. The entire walk there was lavishly decorated with furnished couches and dainty tables. Flowers stood in beautiful arrays in porcelain vases. Paintings of various still life were hung across the broad walls, each fit for its place.

The blond was most interested in the ceramic vases that stood on some mahogany tables. They're design was very stunning—done so by a very skilled potter. Deidara could tell, his eye never missing so slightly as a detail within the fixture. He had not noticed such beauty his first time since he was much more worried for his interview. Now he had the privilege of witnessing such artistic craftsmanship. It was truly inspiring.

He reached the elevator in due time, pressing the button several times when the elevator did not immediately open. Inspecting the artistry around him, it was not until he heard the noise did he realize the elevator doors had opened. And no, the noise was not the absurd _ding _of the machinery, but the loudness of certain crude language.

"—LOOK HERE LITTLE FUCKER, IF YOU SO MUCH AS _FUCKING_ _LOOK _AT ME, I WILL MAKE SURE TO TWIST THAT _FUCKING _NECK OF YOURS INTO TWO _FUCKING_ DISTINCT PIECES, THAT YOUR SHIT-ASS MOTHER WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TELL THEM APART! DID I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE?"

A very terrified looking worker almost bowled Deidara over in a hasty attempt to get away from the less-than-welcoming man who was still cussing at him. The blond suddenly felt very uneasy getting onto the elevator, as seeing that the white-blond man had not gotten off.

Pink eyes full of spiteful fire immediately sized up the blond who was looking at him.

"AND WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU'RE STARING AT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER? GODDAMMIT, WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Not looking away, the blond mustered his courage and stepped into the elevator with the dangerous man. Fuck, he was scared for his life, but this was a work place. He couldn't so easily be killed in such a place. Right?

"WELL?" A white-blond eyebrow arched at the blond who had yet to say something.

_What? Oh right, he hadn't introduced himself yet. _

"Ano, I'm Deidara and—"

"Goddammit, I meant, got any fucking excuse for staring at me like a fucking fag?"

Well, at least Hidan wasn't screeching on the top of his lungs anymore.

"Well, un, I don't really—"

"What? No petty excuse for your fucking stare? Do you know how fucking awkward it is having little cunts stare at you all the fucking damn time? It gets damn old, that's what."

Deidara was getting a little ticked at this man, whoever he was. All he had done was interrupt the blond, which quite frankly was getting on his nerves. There was nothing that pissed Deidara more than not being able to finish a thought.

"Will you _quit _interrupting me already?"

Hidan looked taken-aback—but only for a moment before relapsing into his usual sneer.

"Oh really? And who the fucking hell do you think you are, thinking you're the goddamn boss around here?" He paused before looking the blond up and down. "Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you the new fag fucking Itachi hired? This shithole has enough fags. Why the goddamn hell does that fucking pervert keep hiring more? Useless, if you ask me; the whole fucking load of 'em. They can all burn in hell, for all I goddamn care."

The little blond was very close to snapping by this point, as the pale bastard took no notice. When the door sprang opened, Deidara was literally sprinting out. It would not do any good if he snapped in there. Not after all the work he did to get in.

At this point, it would probably be good to mention that if the blond had looked back, he would have noticed the white-blond man getting off at the fourth floor as well. And seemed to be heading the same direction too. But oblivious Deidara was fuming—and when he fumed, his eyes saw nothing.

* * *

Itachi sat with a straight posture in his seat. Not that he normally sat this way at all, but at work it was one of those things necessary to keep up a good reputation. His pale fingers lightly tapped the glassy white table, his oval-shaped fingernails brushing over the surface. His tie was straight, clothes unwrinkled. The small slate hung on his desk firmly—withholding his name and status.

_Itachi Uchiha_

_ CEO of Akatsuki_

_ Branch superintendent of Uchiha Corporations _

Akatsuki was the title given to Itachi's branch of the corporation. It was solely in charge of investigation purposes. Itachi—being at large, the boss of such a branch was always justified with such criminal records and past crimes. Boring to some, but to him it was life. Perhaps, keeping such a sharp eye on the former gang that had once murdered his mother so casually was the reason for his attitude. Nonetheless, his work was not something preferably enjoyed, but rather the lack of it. Keeping with the constant stream of updates cleared his mind and often made him feel in control of things. Control was what drove Itachi. Always control.

If he had kept such control, could he have prevented his mother's death? Always the question, lacking the answer. Of course, no ordinary 10-year-old would have ever stood a chance against such a famed group of fighters, yet Itachi's mind was of steel. A decision firmly seen through dark Uchiha eyes was something he controlled. His will, he controlled. And he would end the famed group _Anzen _once and for all.

Revenge was also something that fueled his ambitions. But revenge rested softly upon the elder Uchiha's shoulders. More firmly did they sit upon the younger, whose eyes were not yet clear enough to see the murky depths of life itself like the older. Perhaps, only in time…

Itachi continued to sit motionless, back arched so straight his subordinates could only wince at the thought of holding such a posture 24/7. The tapping of his finger continued in a moderate pace, never slowing or increasing in speed.

His mother's death day, only in six days. Six casual days. Not even his father would be around to visit. Never once had his father ever stayed around during her renounceddeath date. Never once, in the 12 soulless years he had bore through after her death. Not once, even stayed to look straight into his elder son's eyes, if only to see the darkness of rejection in them.

Perhaps, Itachi's idle thinking continued, Fugaku was inwardly a coward. Someone who held such preposterous power in his single finger, but insides craving of desolation. Or possibly a man unable to think at the brink of his own wife's death. Enough to leave his two miserable sons to celebrate such a dreadful date on their own.

And Sasuke, his little brother—had Itachi been able to prevent Mikoto's early death, could his brother's image have changed drastically? Itachi had often mused, perhaps wondered what his otouto's stature would have been like had his mother survived. But, now was not the time to be dwelling in his thoughts.

A soft rapping resounded against his door; Itachi's face only giving away a single blink.

"Come in."

Red hair peeked from behind the corner as the door was opened. Sasori Akasuna stepped in, his light footsteps not at all different from a wooden doll's. Face washed in white, uninterested eyes lingering steadily on his higher-ranked boss, pale fingers gently released the silver doorknob. Upon entering, no words were exchanged. Just a nod.

They both were immersed in utter silence as Itachi's laptop gave a high-pitched sound. Glancing at the new note, Itachi thanked Tobi, his fingers finally tapping on something worth the sound. Apparently Deidara was on his way here. Perfect.

Itachi relayed the information to Sasori, using the least amount of words specified. The redhead understood, knowing with inexplicable knowledge what days were creeping by. Itachi was always more drawn and silent during such a week as this. His mother's death may have impacted him more than he'd like to know, but all his underlings always knew that once a year their boss would become unattached. It may have bothered them, which was solved by utter avoidance. The avoided their president like a plague during these times, where even Itachi's perverseness withdrew from his former.

* * *

**A/N: **Ano, ano, I know, not much of an ending at all. But I was stopped in mid summary to finish a call. So here it is. I'm uploading right before I study for math and go to bed. Now, to tackle sleep...Night! ^.~


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

**A/N:** Alright everyone, this is part two of Chapter 14. Sorry about the delay, homework as usual...meh, it's not half bad, I hope. =.=

Also, my two OC's show up in this scene. However, don't worry they're only side characters. You may learn more about them in the note at the bottom. They will probably be mixed in with my other stories as well, when I get around to writing them. Also, I may add myself in once in a while, though in this story I will only be a worker. ^.^

Don't forget to review! -_sends kisses- _

**Full Summery: **

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Let's see, two posters of Naruto, one jacket, one headband, two pillowcases, one large drawing and two cases of manga...does this get me any closer to owning Naruto? ...Nope...

_-depressed- _

* * *

There was tranquil silence in the room for another minute or so, before a louder knock was pronounced against the door. Once again, Itachi called and the door was opened. This time revealing a blond, whose face portrayed a less than happy expression. Behind him, the raven could see a white-blond man getting closer.

Deidara stepped into the room, his expression dark, though his lips were sealed tight. His legs moved in robotic measures, his limbs still aching from his late-night activities. His arms were stiff at his sides, clenched into tight fists as his eyes rained utter oblivion. Itachi was amused, though his lip never did as twitch the slightest. Amusing as this may have been, this was definitely not the week for laughing matters. That could rest until another day.

Hidan soon reached the door as well, his large body moving fluidly through the tall door frame. Deidara's eyes immediately snapped up to meet pink ones, promising unquenchable pain on the person. Though, as much as he may have tried to look angry, Deidara really just looked like a fluffed-up cat meowing angrily. Again, Itachi suppressed a twitch of his mouth. What was this blond doing to him?

"Thank you for joining us, Sasori-san, Hidan. Akatsuki welcomes you, Deidara."

Deidara nodded, his blond hair flying as he tried to clear his mind.

"Arigato, Uchiha-sama." No tick, new record.

Something flashed in the Uchiha's eyes, so briefly that Deidara could not catch the expression.

"Just Itachi, remember?"

"Er—right, un. Arigato, Itachi-san."

_Same old, apparently, _Itachi mused as he motioned to the redhead standing silently next to his desk.

"Sasori-san, you showed him the building yesterday, I presume?"

"Hai, Itachi-sama, the printers, as well as the reports station."

Itachi gave a satisfied noise in the back of his throat before turning back to the blond.

"You will be working in the researching lab, where you will be locating and filling out different documents from earlier reports. If you find any connections between sightings, you will inform a higher-up immediately. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Uchiha—Itachi-san, un."

"Thank you. Sasori, you may take him to his station, and then please return to your own." Sasori nodded once before leaving, not looking back to know that the blond was following him. "Hidan, I'd like a word with you."

Itachi waited patiently until the other two had left, before turning back to the silent white-blond who was seemingly an uncustomary quiet. Not once had he made a single cuss, though in the presence of his boss, he did not _want _to. Such a slip of the tongue was sure to get him fired, if not killed.

"Hidan-san…I need you tail Deidara during work. Be sure not to let him notice, though I'm guessing his skill of such practice is not high. If you are suspected, immediately resort to some other sort of ideal until his suspicions have subsided."

Hidan nodded, though his pink eyes portrayed his questioning. Again he held his tongue, something Itachi inwardly commended him for.

"Be sure to report to me at the end of each day of every week. Continue to tail him until I tell you to stop. And don't include anyone in this. I have checked my entire room, which I assure you is not bugged. No one is to hear of this. It is only between you and me, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Hidan saluted once, his cuss almost slipping out. Itachi nodded his head in clear dismissal, watching as the large man lumbered out.

Perhaps he should have called for Kakazu instead, but the green-eyed man was on a separate mission. Possibly for the better.

Itachi grimaced, his mask slipping only in the pretense of no one in his office.

The clock continued to tick, as his fingers continued to tap.

The tapping did not stop until mid-day.

* * *

Sasori's pace did not slow the slightest as he heard the quieted steps of his fellow worker trying to keep up. The redhead would not stoop as low. Akatsuki worked fast, so if the blond wanted to keep up, he would have to double the effort he showed now.

As if hearing the private thought, Deidara's footsteps quickened in pace, soon reaching in step with the redhead's. Not feeling the least bit put out, the blonde's smile was wide as he asked a question.

"So Sasori-danna, un, where is my office located? Itachi-sama said I would be working in the researching lab, right, un?"

Surprised at the 'danna' addition to his title, Sasori made a tiny vibration in the back of his throat.

"That is correct. Your office is located west of the lab. I am to show you to your office as well as the work center."

Pleased that Sasori had made no objections to the new suffix, the blond continued to match the redhead's pace in silence. It was not that Sasori intended to make silence prolonged, but it was how the redhead had been raised. Silence was his virtue perhaps, where you learn more information by listening. That was mostly why Sasori no Akasuna was placed in the investigation branch of Akatsuki. It was the lab north of the researching one. This was where all gathered information was purely based on eavesdropping and silent investigations.

They reached the researching lab in due time, neither men feeling much tired from their short walk. Deidara was, of course, sore from top to bottom, but used great willpower to keep such discomfort from showing. It would do no good to be questioned in an investigating environment where everyone had suspicions of everyone else.

There were very few people actually situated in the lab. They were there for purposes of filing and storing away gathered information and securing the files. Most of the important documents were kept on computer banks, where hacking would be almost impossible. Paper documents were printed for further safety, though more for remembrance than anything else.

One of the workers looked up, his light green hair reflecting light like a sheet of glass. He looked in his upper 20's or early 30's, a dark-brown fedora situated neatly on top of his odd green hair. However, the most striking feature was probably the bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eye. Deidara wondered about that eye. The man raised a hand in greeting as the two of them walked closer to the desk he was working at.

"Hey Sasori, how's it been? We haven't gotten together in…say…forever!" He laughed a croaky laugh, his voice vibrating deep and scratchy. His single brown eye landed on Deidara who at the moment was inspecting the man. "Oh, and who's this? I haven't seen you around, kid. The name's Kotashi Shimizu, but just call me Tashi. How 'bout you?"

Deidara immediately took a liking to this man. He had a strong aura, full of steel and wellbeing.

"My name's Deidara Iwa, un. I am new, just moved here almost two weeks ago. I got a job here, well, yesterday, un." He gave a rueful smile.

Kotashi was silent for a moment before giving a hoot of laughter.

"I like you, son. We could get along. Now Sasori," He turned back to the silent man, "About getting together…say a drink to us tonight? How about it?"

Sasori thought about it, his bored eyes igniting with something like murky fire.

"Alright. Does 8 PM sound good with you?"

"Yep, see you. I'll take good care of this little newbie while you're gone."

"Glad to hear it." With that, Sasori left, Kotashi grinning from ear to ear.

When the redhead was out of sight, Kotashi began to drag the blond around to the different stations, introducing the people that were present.

"…that's Miroku…and the lady bending over—that's Iris, she's so weird…over there, that's Yachiru…and the one with blue hair is Tensha. Oi, Tensha, get your ass over here and meet the newbie!"

The blue-haired man—assumingly Tensha looked up when his name was called. His face showed outward annoyance, but overall seemed unbothered to walk over. He did so at a moderate pace, his arms swinging exaggeratedly at his sides. Deidara took the time to inspect this new man as well, who seemed well taller than the blond himself. In fact, both Kotashi and Tensha were taller than him by at least half a foot.

Tensha was dressed separate from Kotashi. While the green-haired man seemed groomed to suits, they were hastily pulled on, like the man could care less. His green tie was sloppily tied around his neck, not properly stowed within the black jacket. Tensha's apparel however was exuberant to say the least. He had on a gray suit and a bright orange tie. Both which to some extent were properly placed and set. What was most peculiar was the bright pair of orange tennis shoes blinking its neon color upon the man's feet. Though, as odd as the assemble was, it seemed to pull together quite nicely. Tensha looked not a day older than 25. And while his outfit was not something the blond could ever pull off, this man seemed able to.

"Tensha Hiriko, pleased to meet you." He held out a hand to the blond, startling the man from his inspection. Deidara hastily pulled out his hand as well to meet the other.

"Uh, Deidara Iwa, the pleasure is mine, un."

A little introduction took place, before Tensha had to return to his work. But not before promising a get-together sometime later. Kotashi guided the blond to his office, where he would be working on memorizing and relaying manuscripts of different occurrences.

Everything was soon set, and the blond got to work. Kotashi left him in his office, before returning to his own.

And Deidara spent the rest of the morning grooming over different folders and files of crimes. The job was colorless and tiring—as usual. That is until he came across a certain file.

It was labeled…_Anzen. _

* * *

**A/N: **So, as promised, here are the two additions:

Kotashi Shimizu - Age: 31; Hair color: Light Green; Eyes: Brown - one eye is bandaged from...a past experience; Skin: Pale

-Also, he is one of the desk managers and surveyors in the Akatsuki branch, working under Itachi Uchiha..

-Note: Always wears a brown fedora...^^

Tensha Hiriko: Age: 24; Hair color: Blue; Eyes: Hazel; Skin: Pale

-He works as desk manager as well as connecting various information and statuses together.

-Note: He likes wearing, er, _exotic _clothes, often matching cool tones with bright colors.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am hoping to upload again soon.

* * *

Reviews?


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **God, do you know how much my fucking neck hurts? I'll tell you: like hell. I've been practically glued to the computer screen for hours on end every day, studying my fucking ass off. Finals-in both math, science and history. I'm a literal zombie as of the moment...glazed eyes, crazy hair; all that jazz.

So don't you dare say any shit about my writing. I'm not in the mood. I'm cranky and you'd better be hell-a lot thankful for an update because I'm practically showering in my own sweat over here.

Now read and review. Don't make me beg, because I won't do it, hunny.

My last history and math finals are tomorrow, so I'll be released after that. But on Friday I'm leaving for vacation and won't be back til the 13th of June. So, don't expect quick updates then either. It'll have to wait until after, or maybe-if I'm a sneaky devil, I'll be able to slip away from my crazy cousins to type a few paragraphs. *.*

Alright, done for now. Go away.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Girl, I _wish _I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't. Instead, I'm grasping onto my sanity by a fingernail as I dive into more textbooks than Edward Elric could ever read during his studies. [Yes, _another _FMA relation. God am I tired. -_yawns-_]

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Of course, being Deidara, he nonchalantly glanced at the closed door of his office. For some strange reason, the hairs of his neck still prickled though the room was obviously empty. He just could not shake off the odd feeling of someone watching him. It had happened numerous times before, but now he could fully determine that there was definitely someone watching him. Perhaps from past experience, but Deidara was often the first to pick up when someone was tailing him. In times of mission, out of the group he was the one who always felt it first. The unsettling sensation of being followed.

And now, the blond could most definitely feel it in the odd atmosphere. It gave off an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Blowing a piece of the floppy bang from his face, he set the file down on one side of his desk, while his other hand picked up another one. Head bent down, the blonde's single eye was circulating around the room. He was right, he could pinpoint a hidden camera in the corner of his room, right under the clock. To any normal eye, it was just a single black marble glued to the wall, but its glassy surface was something Deidara was all to accustomed with. It was definitely a camera.

Again, his eye circulated to the other end, near the window. Moving his eye slowly up the surface, he once again found yet another black marble. Another camera. Moving to the corner, where an innocent potted plant stood, there stuck another one. How conspicuous could this corporation get?

Looking around a few more times, though masking his movements with little hair-tosses and neck stretches, Deidara recovered two other cameras in other angles. In all, they seemed to leave no blind spot. Or at least, to any worker behind the cameras they wouldn't. But unknown to most people, the blond actually specialized in technologies such as spyware and useful gadgets. Hell, in the gang he was actually the one behind all the computer networks including hacking and firewalls, though his main objectives were in building weapons and his favorite…_bombs._ He could spot a hidden edge that would be unable to be seen through the cameras. But, since he was suppose to be working, it would be very suspicious of him to suddenly disappear off the cameras. No, he would have to read them in plain sight.

As of now, his goal was not to give off any type of suspicious aura, as he was already being watched in the first place. But his job was to view different files for crime connections and patterns right? So he had every right to read these files…as long as it looked as if he were comparing it to a different one.

Softly picking up the single manila folder labeled _Anzen_; he opened its contents and splayed out the different pages. There were quite a few pages, all written in bold, black ink. He took another folder from the stack labeled _Shimzu Clan_ and spread its contents open as well. Tapping his nose lightly with the edge of his finger, he slowly fingered through the contents of his original folder.

**Anzen: Japanese for **_**Safety**_

** Crimes/Dates:**

**June 3****rd****: Death of Cantonese family – included:**

**Father: Au Hok Ying ; Age: 44**

**Mother: Au Wai Ling ; Age: 38 **

**Son: Au Sau Ha ; Age: 14**

**Murdered by gunshot, multiple shots in each body. Death: Instantaneous**

**Found with symbol. **

**July 24****th****: Death of police official: Jason Lin; Age: 22 **

**Died of gas bomb containing Cyanide. Death: Dead upon sighting**

**Found with symbol. **

**August 22****nd****: Death of drug dealer: Mason Shield; Age: 23 **

**Death by Coke poisoning. Death: Dead upon sighting**

**Found with symbol. **

Deidara leafed through pages, mostly listing the same results. Almost all of them were _dead upon sighting_, but they all carried the same phrase at the end: _Found with symbol_. Each time this was listed, there was a black and white picture of a tiny emblem drawn from blood. As Deidara turned the page in a circle to enhance the image, he noticed something. When you turned the image clockwise about a 90-degree shift, the circle in the middle looked like an exaggerated letter 'G'. A cross went through the top, dividing the almost-circle into four parts, though the line that split the letter horizontally was cut short.

Setting the picture down, he continued to read. That is, until he came upon a particular one. It was marked with three golden stars on the crisp edge, and the lettering was written in red.

**February 20****th****: Death of wife of Uchiha Corporations: Mikoto Uchiha; Age: 35**

**Husband: Fugaku Uchiha; Age: 38 – head of Uchiha Corporations **

**Older Son: Itachi Uchiha; Age: 10**

**Younger Son: Sasuke Uchiha; Age: 5 **

**Death by knife; stabbing indicated in abdomen and stomach area. Death: Dead upon sighting **

*****Itachi Uchiha was said to have seen her right before her death**

**Found with symbol.**

Deidara gripped the paper tightly, his single eye reflecting his distress. He knew his gang's former reputation as well as the havoc they had once caused. But this, this was insightfully different.

Flipping the last page of the long list of killings, he overlooked the viewing of his gang.

_**Last sighted: Suna – Moderate region**_

_Known gang members:_

_**Kyuubi**__: Identification-uncertain – 'Kyuubi' only gang name, seen with blond hair._

_**Blue-man**__: Identification-uncertain – Skin tinted blue, carries large sword_

_**Tattoo-man**__: Identification-uncertain – Large body tattoo up each arm_

_**Fujin**__: Identification-uncertain – 'Fujin' only gang name, carries fan_

_ *All seen wearing ski-masks_

_ Other members: Identities-unknown; Identifying features-unknown_

_Total estimated members:__ 10 _

Deidara counted from the top of his head: _Blue, Plant-eater, Naruto, Me, Ino, Iruka, Fujin, Fish-boy, Carrot-top…that's 10 including everyone. Oh, and Leader-sama. That makes 11. They're off by one. But Leader's never in the action so that's understandable. _

Overlooking the other information, he quickly stored it all in his memory bank, ready to share with the others when he got a chance. This was important news, because though he wasn't surprised that a police force and industry such as Uchiha Corporations held their identities as a gang, it was surprising to find just how many tabs they actually found on them. It would prove to be most beneficial.

He quickly resorted to the other folder, though finding its contents quite more lacking than the former, he pretended for the sake of the cameras to be finding a connection. Tapping his pen against his chin, he sighed thoughtfully. This would be a long morning.

* * *

"Honestly, Sasuke, are you going to quite sulking anytime soon? The rest of us are trying to eat. That dark vapor hanging over your head is releasing unwanted tension." Neji's smirk only widened as the said raven turned on his Uchiha glare. It _was_ scary, mind you, but after being on the meeting end almost every day, you kind of get used to it.

"I'm _not _sulking, Hyuuga." Sasuke protested. He was met with blank stares. _What? Uchiha's don't sulk_, Sasuke thought as he gave a delicate sniff.

Naruto was happily stuffing his face with his food, though paying more attention to his manners than he usually cared to. _Ino's work finally paid off_, he thought with a smile. And what made the meal even more enjoyable was the pouting Uchiha facing him. It gave him a good rush to know he had outspoken the stupid teme. Even if the said bastard was the _oh-so-popular _Uchiha. _Like I give a damn_, the blond thought as he took a particular satisfying chomp on his fork of noodles. _I could kick his white ass from here all the way to Hollywood if I wanted to_.

"Oi, Teme, is the food to poor for your tastes?" Naruto just felt the urge to dig at the Uchiha, who suddenly met his eyes with just as much fire. Shikamaru gave a deep sigh, staring idly at his fork. _Just breathing the same air as these to idiots was giving him a troublesome headache. _

Sasuke, who had yet to pick up his fork, replied evenly—as expected of the pristine Uchiha.

"Of course not. I'm the one who picked the restaurant. Get your facts straight before you butt in, _Usuratonkachi_."

"Well, I, for one, am enjoying my meal. Hard to enjoy such a fine meal, when you don't—hm, per say, _pick up your fork to eat it._"

As to prove the blond wrong, the raven slowly unwrapped his silverware before dipping the glossy end into his meal. The cheese sprinkled noodles were lifted with a steady hand as they disappeared into a waiting mouth. Sasuke smirked as he chewed, before swallowing silently. He eyed the blond defiantly as if to say _what now? _The blond just smiled as he bent to take in another mouthful of his own noodles. The rest of the group took a relaxed breath. So far, a full on brawl had yet to break out. And Shikamaru planned to keep it that way.

A day ago—no an hour ago, if you had told Shikamaru that Sasuke would be kicking dolphins with a lowly blond, he would have chuckled at the absurdity and sent you back hiccupping. But now, as he closely examined both men with a critical eye, he concluded that the Uchiha would now have no means of stopping his actions if they turned physical. A lowly act for such a high aristocrat, but then again, when did Sasuke ever truly give a damn? Perhaps in the eyes of his father, but he could care less about paparazzi. He had too much of Mikoto's justice inside him.

Shikamaru sighed again, folding his napkin thrice as he heard one of them—Sasuke this time, say yet another crude comment about the other. Whose brilliant idea was it to bring Naruto along? He glanced at his two silently amused friends, one who was outwardly smirking with satisfaction while the other was suppressing any look of amusement—though his eyes told the story.

Why was he friends with these idiots again? Oh, because he had been roped into being the chauffeur; he remembered. He was so refusing cold turkey the next time anyone asked him.

* * *

Perhaps, as Naruto now looked back, the whole lunch setting had been fairly pleasant. Over all, it was not a bad date. The sun had been shining, the grass bright green, birds were chirping; not a bad February day at all. Now, he was stuck back in the stuffy room of a school-house. Though it was furnished to shine, the tension in the room withheld the calm aura that should have been placed around such a prestigious school.

He was in Anko's class once again. It was as…interesting as the last time he had sat in there, minus the drill. She was now, with most violent adjectives, describing the Great Nations War, which had taken place almost 80 years ago. Pointing wildly at the weapons portrayed in glass casings, her fingers seemed to itch towards the pointy tools. The leer prominent on her face was quite disturbing as all the kids would agree, though no one said a word while they took notes. With such a face, the kids had no faith that she would not pull a stunt as holding a knife to their necks, if it gave any means to stop senseless talking.

Gaara was again seated quietly next to the blond, whose blue eyes were glazed over. The redhead chuckled at the dreamy expression on the blond, not caring that there was possibly a line of saliva trailing across his borrowed textbook. He never liked the old smelly books anyway, though they were required to be checked out from the teacher's library. Anko continued to speak, as pencils continued to scratch.

Naruto was not actually thinking of, per say, his favorite food this time. No, instead his mind was on the recent conversation he had held with possibly the four most powerful people of his time. His brain was still reeling over the fact that _the _Neji Hyuuga had asked _him_ to dine with them. That was completely absurd! Though, he had to admit, he did not like the raven-haired teme one bit. That asshole, Sasuke Uchiha—that pompous bastard was just as stuck up as the back of his hair. Damn his good looks and pristine heritage. He was lucky, born into such a rich family, as well as having looks, money and power all handed to him on a silver platter. It just wasn't fair.

But as always, life was never fair. It was really more like rolling a die, where the rules were changed. One roll of life, you could get an ace—perfect family, life, and all the riches in the world. Or, you could end up in the broken family—or worse, no family at all. That was Naruto, though his life had drastically changed since he had met his foster family. It had filled the gap in his heart to a dry maximum, though the blond wondered why his chest still ached like so. Like he was still missing something, no matter how hard he tried.

And all during lunch, the blond recalled sourly, the raven and himself had bantered back and forth. There were heated debates on politics, ways and styles of life, dress, and media. It had been almost tiring for the two of them, but to the others—Naruto just had to imagine how amusing it must have been for them. Sasuke-teme had more than once insulted his status as the lowest of the low, as well as going as far as saying his background was the cause for his stupidity and blondness. Needless to say, Naruto did not appreciate the insult which resulted in another exchange of offenses.

Though, the blond had to admit, the food was very fancy. A bit too fancy for his own tastes, but a luxury in itself was a delight. The blond rarely—if at all, ever had any "fancy" food, since of course; his foster family was dirt poor. Iruka barely scrapped by enough for the home they were currently stationed at, though the kids did not mind much. Deidara, Ino, and Naruto had always lived on less, so somewhere to call home and people to call family was something treasured deeply by all of them. And Iruka himself was a lonely man, who only on strict occasions ever revealed his past. Naruto could only guess how much hurt that man had underwent alone. However he tried to use much of his actions to make up for them. Naruto was just that kind of person, always wanting to cheer people up and make their lives better—even for a little bit.

As usual, Anko was cut short in mid speech when the bell rang, the sound of thundering kids blocking out the rest of her bloody words. Not that she minded, as she continued to pet her cases lovingly with manicured fingers painted deep purple, her senseless voice lashing out bewitchingly. The kids looked very much relieved to get out of her class. Days that she spoke of weapons were the worst. Usually her classes were somewhat exciting, but history on weapons was her favorite. And also the most boring, as she could probably drone on all day about the different ways to stab people with a silver edged knife, or the difference between a gold-lined dragon sword or a gold-lined tiger sword. Not that the difference was huge, but she just liked talking about the possible ways blood spilled. Disturbed, you might call it, but to Anko it was a fascination. And that was also perhaps why she was one of the most feared teachers in the school. She was definitely more than _a little _off her rocker.

Naruto walked through the crowded hallways, fluidly dodging hassled-looking people and flying paper airplanes—folded on what looked suspiciously like Kakashi's text-book notes. However, Naruto's head was bent as his usually excited eyes were seemingly less bright than usual. He definitely had a bucket load on his mind, as it was very rare for the blond to get like this.

With so much as on his mind, he did not notice the second presence until it tapped him on the jacketed shoulder. That was, in which he jumped about a foot high before whipping around.

Tenten Yuri stood there with a bashful wave, her other hand clutching her books tightly.

"Hey, Naruto. Just wanted to say 'Hi'. How has your school day been? And where were you at lunch…we all thought you were gone on an appointment or something."

Naruto sighed, raking his messy blond spikes with a worn expression.

"Yah…something of the sort." He decided in the second not to tell her of the lunch date. It would raise too many questions—ones he could not answer fully himself.

Tenten was more perspective than most cut her out to be, though she also had a high sense of secrecy herself. She knew when to stay out of other people's business and respected their secrets as well. So instead of pursuing her question like normal, she just narrowed her eyes before dropping the subject. He was obviously lying, though she had no clue why.

"Hey, Lee's having some sort of bash at his house tonight, want to come?"

Naruto thought for a moment, before remembering that tonight was the night that he would be getting the briefing about his mission on February 25th. Fujin would not be pleased if he had to reschedule such an important overview as that.

"No, sorry, I'm busy. Maybe another time. Thanks, though."

She smiled brightly, "No problem. Well, Lee and Sakura are probably waiting for me at the door, so I'll have to get going. See you!"

Tenten walked off with her books to her locker, giving a back hand wave. Naruto waved back, though knowing she hadn't seen it anyways. He quickly turned his locker combo and pulled open the stubborn handle. It gave way, leaving his orange backpack and binders to fall out. Who said Naruto was ever a neat person—because he wasn't. In fact, he was not close at all. His room at their old house was often a nest of junk so deep that Iruka had given up on vacuuming in there. Though, since they had recently moved in, his room was still fairly clean. But clothes had already begun to be strung around parts of the carpeted floor. Along with stacks of instant ramen cups.

Which reminded the blond: _Ramen. _Where was Ino when you needed her? He looked around at the hallway which was slowly decreasing in kids as many of them walked out of the building. If he could convince Ino to take him to that ramen shop—Ichiraku's, he recalled briefly; then his day would be complete. He hadn't had home-cooked ramen in who-knows-how-long and his stomach was practically eating itself up. After all, he could not go to a briefing with an empty stomach. Knowing Fujin, she was probably already mad over some stupid thing and would not appreciate him complaining all throughout the meeting.

Yes, he decided. Ramen first, then the briefing.

Now where was the baka sister of his?


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Yeah...My cousin is sitting next to me, watching FMA...so, yeah free time to write!

...

Right, this is not my best work. I already know, but anyways..it's rather important so don't skip anything. _Especially _the flashback. Don't skip the flashback. You know how I am with flashbacks, but I only add it when necessary. And I deem this part necessary. So read it.

**Full Summery:**

The Four Aristocrats, known rulers of Konoha Elite – school for the bright and rich. The band made up of Sasuke Uchiha – son of profound Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporation; Neji Hyuuga – nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and in line for the head of the Hyuuga INC; Gaara Sabaku – already head of the Sabaku Enterprise; and Shikamaru Nara – only successor to the Nara Association.

Naruto Uzumaki, young at the age of 16, but already a senior in high school enters the school of his dreams along with his foster-sister Ino. The adorable, cute, hilarious blond is without a doubt a great attraction to all of the men in Konoha Elite. Yet, upon catching the eyes of the three largest beneficiaries will definitely cause a few _problems. _Who will win the heart of the blond? And will Naru-chan be able to ward off the evils of fame and prices it comes with?

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

Happy Reading! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. Kishimoto does. Though I own Mr. Tashi [Kotashi] and Tensha...they're my little dolls. :D

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Neji Hyuuga had come to a conclusion. An absurd conclusion to possible others, but to him it made absolute sense. Hyuuga's were praised, after all, of thinking outside the box. Their whole network was based on going against the norm.

What was such a huge conclusion?

Sasuke Uchiha was a vampire in disguise.

Alright, so it was _a little _out of the ordinary. But couldn't you see it? An Uchiha vampire? Pale, ghostly, pristine, a high and mighty attitude, glorious, beautiful—all the extraordinary things that set them apart from every other human breathing in oxygen.

Sasuke _had _to be a vampire. There was no other explanation. Hello? He _was _pale, ghostly, and pristine. And he _definitely _held that high and mighty attitude. Of course, all women hailed the Uchiha as the king of glory and beauty, though Neji scoffed that idea after staring at himself in the mirror for a second too long.

Of course, that would also give the Hyuuga himself the right to be a certified vampire as well. He was all the things that he had listed, but he had no intention of sucking anyone's blood, so there was no point in pursuing that idea. But perhaps, Sasuke had some sort of fetish for blood that no one knew about. Yes, Neji could just see that image, Sasuke in all his dark glory sucking some innocent girl's blood.

At times like these was when Hiashi prayed for Neji's sanity. While Hyuugas themselves had a lot of imagination, the young heir's was a bit too wild. Just a pinch too much.

_-RING-RING-RING-_

Neji's phone sounded inside his pocket. In a whirl of mighty patience he slipped it out and raised the mobile to his delicate ear. Pressing the receiver, he answered with a controlled voice. One that did not make the impression of what he had been thinking of momentarily.

"Hello, Shikamaru. May I ask what this is about? I'm on my way to pick up Hanabi at the moment."

"_Yes, I know. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor later. But, I have to tell you face to face, so are you free after you pick up Hanabi?" _

"Perhaps," He checked his watch as he fingered his leather steering wheel. "It's about a quarter to five. I'm free at around six. Where do you want to meet?"

"_Somewhere inconspicuous. I don't want to be overheard. How about the ramen shop down Main Street? It's small and quiet. The food's not half bad either."_

"Ichiraku's? Alright. I'll call you when I drop her off."

"_Troublesome. Well, see you." _

"Bye." He shut the phone and quietly slid it back into his clothed pocket. Tapping his one hand against the wheel, he impatiently blew a stray hair from his face. His windows were rolled down, so the wind was dancing across his glossy locks like a ballerina.

Now about Sasuke as a vampire…

His thoughts picked up where they had left off as he drove towards his cousin's school.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san! Neji-nii-san! Guess what?"

There was a blur of brown hair before a bundle in a white jacket jumped into the elder Hyuuga's arms. Neji gave a rare, warm smile as the bundle itself was revealed. Hanabi Hyuuga, age 7 was happily smiling, her wide, lavender eyes glistening with excitement. Patting her lightly on the head, he commended her to continue.

"What?"

"CHICKEN BUTT!" Her laugh was instantaneous. He gave a crinkle-eyed smile.

After her flow of giggles was stopped, she continued without a hitch.

"Just kidding…actually, Neji-nii-san, there was something I needed to tell you."

"And what may that be, Miss Hyuuga?" She loved being called that, since it made her sound older.

"Well, this boy in my class…" She trailed off, blushing a little. The pink color pigmented her pale skin.

"Yes?" He goaded her lightly, while smiling at her cuteness.

"…He told me I was…pretty," She paused, "I mean…is that weird? Why would he say something like that?"

"Well," Neji began thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's because you are rather cute, dear Miss Hyuuga." She giggled at the nick-name, squirming around in her older cousin's arms. Upon realization that he was still holding her, he gently let her down onto the floor. Her hair was so much like his own, flowing free in the style that all Hyuuga's tended to wear.

"So, what should I do, Neji?" She didn't look at him, but instead at her polished shoes as she and him walked hand in hand to his car.

There was a pause as they walked. When they reached the car, he bent down and brushed a piece of long fringe out of her face before speaking gently.

"Hanabi, what does your heart tell you to do?" He tapped the said area in emphasis. She followed her gaze to his tapping hand, her eyes growing big in wonder.

"Well, my heart tells me I should talk to him."

He straightened and unlocked the front door before saying, "Then, that's what you should do."

"Ok!" She grinned brightly. He smiled in response as he pulled open the side door for her. She buckled herself in, not needing a booster-seat, since she—like all Hyuuga's, was uniquely tall for their size. He closed the door with a large swing before climbing into his own seat. Checking the review mirror that she was buckled, he gave her a quick wink before starting the engine.

The car-ride was short—not even 10 minutes. But in those ten minutes, Hanabi managed to convey her entire day to him. She was awfully talkative, much more than she was at home. Because at home, she was silenced to perfect behavior, where nothing less was tolerated. It was painful for Neji to watch, as well as saddening to know that he was once silenced to the same treatment. Being a Hyuuga was not fun and games. They were raised to be obedient and follow orders directly, with absolutely no back-talking. Politeness was the way to operate, though insults were often hidden under well-preserved language. Manners and reputation was the backbone to the Hyuuga household. Children were tolerated, not babied along. They were looked upon as a nuisance until they were at the age to enter school. There, they were told to stay away from other kids, ones that may tarnish the good family name.

Neji Hyuuga was, perhaps an exception. He was one of the lucky ones in his family. As a branch member of the household, the council was more lenient on him. He was allowed a close circle of friends once he reached middle school, though they were only allowed to be big-name company heirs. But friends nonetheless, so Neji was not too reluctant to comply. He had been lonely for far too long.

As he looked back at the happily, bubbling Hyuuga sitting behind him, he was once again reminded of his luckiness. Hanabi Hyuuga was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga—the direct leader of the company. He was also the in the direct line of the Hyuuga's main branch, making his daughter the inheritor to his lineage. She was put under the strictest teachings, lots of them including different languages and ways of speech. But through everything they put her through, she still remained joyful and full of bliss. Neji could only wonder when that would be destroyed too.

He remembered deep in his mind, yet another cousin who had been subjected to the same treatment. The elder daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga of the main branch and heir to the company. She had been subjected to the harshest treatment—ones that even seemed humane to the young Hyuuga. He recalled moments when he had glimpsed bruises along her pale arms, ones grabbed by certain council members and teachers when she did not do something right the first time. Stripes of red across her bare back when she did not speak out clearly enough. Backhands across her face when her actions clearly showed she was not someone made to lead a clan. She was soft-hearted and kind, hating all kinds of manipulation and torture. But being in a household where status was everything, she tried her best to achieve what her clan wanted. Yet, she always seemed to fall short.

Perhaps, that was the reason he had the nerve to talk to such a well-governed, main branch member in the first place. Branch members were not supposed to correspond with main branch ones, only for the sake of placement. But he saw the way she suffered and how lonely her lavender eyes were, and made a decision to speak with her. They became close and he always made a chance in his busy schedule to talk with her—even if that time was late in the night. He saw how weak-hearted she was, how her voice always stuttered and her fingers moved in circles when she was nervous. But he was also permitted to see times when she showed her compassion and kindness to those lower and less than herself. Servants, maids, cooks—she never raised her voice, never backhanded anyone, even when they made a mistake or forgot something. She always took the blame, or when she couldn't, she tried to make a way to do way with the concept in the first place. But all the horror she was accustomed to just in her own branch was too much for her. And Neji was there to witness when she broke. It was infinitely burned into his memory, haunting him forever.

_Hinata? Hinata? _

_ Where was she?_

_ Neji, age 16 was wandering through the dark, numerous hallways of the Hyuuga Estate, late in the night. It was far past midnight, but it was perfect for the usual meeting with his cousin. However, he was standing outside the large balcony, lined with bitter night flowers—closed for the passing. There was no sign of his cousin. Where was she?_

_ There was a murmur of footsteps, loud enough to be heard with the naked ear. He recognized the muffled sounds of her slippers, though he knew her to be quieter than that. Turning around, he saw her small frame. She was bent over, her white night gown growing dark in the shadows. Her short, inky hair was hanging over her face, the fringe hiding her soft, pale eyes. _

_ Reaching her, he uncertainly placed a hand on her flat back. He smelt it first before he saw it. She was holding her stomach and as his eyes traveled to her bent hand, he saw a faint trail of blood. The pools of lavender narrowed as he watched her struggle to talk. _

_ "…N…N-Neji, I…"_

_ "What's wrong? Who did this to you?" His voice was sharp as he clenched his teeth to contain his anger._

_ "N-no…don't g-go." _

_ "I won't, don't worry. I'll stay here with you as long as you need me to." Though his voice was reassuring, his mind was racing._

_ She finally looked up at his face. His breath caught as he saw the numerous bruises mingled in her angelic features. But what scared him the most was her eyes. They held an eerie sense of brokenness in them and that scared Neji. The eyes he always saw were strong and kind—not tortured and broken. The feeling of holding witness to such a display was unreal._

_ Hesitantly, she released her bent form, holding his stare as she straightened. _

_ Blood was seeping through her gown, staining the cold whiteness a bloody red. _

_ Sucking in another breath, he could smell the faint metallic fragrance of the seeping fluid. Gently, he lifted the jacket, only to have her arms push him away. A defensive mechanism, he knew, but still felt a touch of hurt nonetheless. _

_ After taking a hesitant step away, Neji stood airily aside in her presence. She had always let him see her welts before, but seeing such a bloody spot made his head spin. _

_ Her hand touched her stomach, smearing the blood. But she seemed beyond caring. Stepping by the open sky, the light of the stars seemed to reflect off her dark hair. Neji stayed by the door, giving her space on the marble balcony. She looked away, her face scanning the sky. _

_ "Neji," She was no longer stuttering, having finally caught her breath. "I…" There was a pause, before she summoned enough courage. "I can't take this any longer."_

_ The sky seemed to grow even darker at her shattered tone. He held his breath, watching her as she moved to lift her gown. Red splattered against the smooth floor with a sickening sound. _

_ There was a gash stretching from the bottom of her chest to the just above the hem of her silken night pants. It was not deep, just skimming the surface of the skin, but was torn to hurt. It was done to show discipline—that much, Neji knew. It was sickening. As if reading his mind, she gently let down her gown to cover the wound. _

_ Not much was said after that. Neji was breeching with anger, though he knew better than to let his actions loose. And Hinata…poor, poor Hinata. She was one less an animal, but her eyes were set like glass. _

_ When dawn slowly approached, they parted ways. _

_ Little did Neji know, that would be the last time he saw her. _

After being subjected to these inhumane standards for long 16 years, she finally left. Fleeing soul and body, she ran away leaving no trace, not even telling Neji where she was going.

In her place was a simple note, apologizing to her family and himself of her actions, but firmly stating her happiness. The council was angry—if that was the correct wording for their furious state. They expertly covered her disappearance, conveying the heritage to the next eldest Hyuuga—Neji. Though a branch member, he was gifted enough to inherit the placement as head of the Hyuuga clan as a replacement for Hinata. Hanabi was still far too young, though in her later life, she could possibly trade posts with Neji. As of now, he would succeed Hiashi when he came to age and got married.

* * *

**Edit: **Arigato PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle for catching the spelling error. I have changed it for further viewers.

Also, I currently have no beta. I am looking for one as we speak.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Back again, after a forever ago. Vacation was amazing, though I feel perfectly OK being back in my old house, without ratty cousins and what not. Let's just say, it was a loud and exciting week.

Now, here's the next chapter. I'm no longer going to include the full summery, because I feel as if the way I'm writing this, its no longer relevant. I'll have to come up with a new summary, though its pretty damn close. But with a lot more mystery now.

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Nope. Nada. Nothing. Not a zip. _-pause- _And I never will. WAH! -_tears-_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Why must I do this?"

Ino was whining as Naruto dragged her to his newfound ramen shop, _Ichiraku._

"Because, Ino-chan, you promised! Magazine, remember?"

Ino cursed under her breath, "I wish I didn't."

He just laughed as he pushed open the glass door to a cozy aroma-filled diner. There were tall stools around a high wooden table, with a gruff-looking man behind it spooning noodles and soup from a metal pot.

A chime sounded softly as the two blonde's stepped in, signaling the man into a wide smile as he welcomed them. There were a few other people eating around the table, but a fair amount of seats were open. Naruto excitingly stumbled into a chair, while letting Ino fall into hers as he let go of her arm.

The owner quickly wiped his rough hands against his dirty apron as they sat down.

"Hello," He gave a shut-eye smile, "Welcome to Ichiraku's. What would you like to order?"

Naruto was staring starry-eyed at an array of pictures of the different types of ramen taped around the backboard. The man smiled at how enthusiastic the boy was and handed him a laminated menu. The blond happily accepted and began to finger through the dishes offered by the shop. Ino slumped low in her seat, not wanting the greasy smell of ramen to overtake her perfume.

In about a minute of debating, Naruto finally handed Ino the menu while ordering his own.

"I'll have miso ramen…Uh, three bowls…wait—make that four…or maybe five—six. Yah, six. Or wait, no, maybe seven. Yes, seven bowls of miso ramen, please, Owner-san."

Ino almost laughed at the surprised look on the old man's face. But being the lady she was, she snorted instead. In every ramen restaurant that ever had the misfortune of housing Naruto for an evening always had the same expression. Always the deer-in-headlights look that bore the question: _Is he serious?_

He looked at her with comically wide eyes before turning back to Naruto, who had a completely straight face on. As if with robotic arms, he turned on the running stove, making the already-hot water bubble to the surface. Upon awakening, he quickly wiped a wet cloth around the soup that splashed over as he added in the straw noodles.

Ino quickly added in neatly, placing the menu on the surface of the table.

"And I'd like some pork ramen please…only two bowls though, don't want to lose the figure, you know," She winked at the man as she said so. He just looked alarmed as he set out the ingredients for their ramen. Just then the door chimed again and two familiar figures stepped in.

Naruto gave no notice as he continued to salivate while watching the cooking ramen. But Ino, who found no interest in such arts of cooking, immediately recognized the two prominent men:

Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara.

Unless her eyes were misleading her, it had to be them. She blinked several times as if to clear such an absurd hallucination, but the image stayed in place. _The _Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara in a little ramen shop like this? Ridiculous. It seemed so below them. But yet here they were, right there, in person.

Shikamaru and Neji took no notice at the sudden lack of conversation between the individuals seated in the tiny restaurant. Instead, they seemed in deep conversation with each other. Ino took notice, though not drawing attention to herself.

Perhaps she should warn Naruto? Nah, on second thought, he would probably destroy whatever secretive ideals were being passed between them. Naruto would not notice if not told—that Ino was completely positive of. Once his line of sight connected to any sort of ramen, he lost all concentration. Really, it was a rather good thing that no enemy they ever faced at a taste for ramen.

Ino was curious—as she always was, and decided to use the number one skill learned in all her training: Eavesdropping.

Before anything could happen though, the owner had finished cooking the noodles and was adding the finishing touches to Naruto's miso ramen. She also noticed that he had only made two servings, not the seven the blond had asked for. Shrugging inwardly, Ino just smirked at the man who obviously had not believed in Naruto's appetite. Too bad, he'd learn the hard way—just as she had.

The pork ramen she had ordered herself was also pushed in front of her, the rising steam fogging her vision slightly. The soup looked hot and greasy as were the slimy noodles swirled in the bowl expertly. Naruto had already thanked the man and cracked open his chopsticks. In about three seconds—make that two…and NOW, Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen. Yup, that's one bowl: done. Now onto the second and…

Ok, Ino did not pride herself in watching her foster sibling eat. On the contrary, it made her rather sick. Glancing back at the elderly owner in front of them, she could tell his mouth was about a millimeter from hanging open. _Yes, that was two empty bowls that once held heaping piles of ramen…yes, he ate them both…and yes, he was asking for more._ And damn, she had to pay for them all.

Groaning, she started on her own bowl of ramen. Picking up a bit of pork with her chopsticks, she blew lightly on the meat before putting the sizzling piece into her mouth.

By the time she finally lifted her head in recollection, the two famous members had already seated and ordered their ramen. Tilting her head at the slightest angle; her dangly, aqua earring contrasting against her golden hair, the low tones were soon caught in her ear.

"—you sure? That is an awful lot to be based off of. The Harunos should be more careful. If such a slip were to be mentioned to the public, their medical ratings would go down significantly."

It was Neji who had spoken. His light tone smoothly glided across her ear like a graceful touch of silk. His voice was neutral as not to draw attention to those watching them.

Shikamaru slumped a little in his seat, his usual stiff posture relaxed as he was out of his uptight stature. Their noodles had yet to arrive, so he was bent-set on feeling lethargic for the time being. Being straight-backed all the time took its toll on you.

Neji, on the other hand was less likely to relax his pose. Being raised as a Hyuuga included being an immaculate statue all the damn time.

"It is all very troublesome—I can tell you that much. My mother's been nagging me extra about their rates, as if it has anything to do with me."

"Hn, that's rather odd, don't you think? But being from an opposite branch, I wouldn't think what's happening in the medical branch of the system would matter much in the overall scheme of things."

Shikamaru thumbed over an indent in the surface of the table as he thought.

"No. I think it's actually the latter. If medical rates had anything to do with what's happening at the Sabaku's, I should hope Gaara would be informed. He would have told us if anything were being changed—or lack of, therefor."

Neji gave no sign of change in his facial features. Instead, he spun a bit of brown hair from his shoulder as he reasoned.

"Really? Gaara…he is a very secretive individual himself. He does not say what does not need to be said. I do not think we should base any suspicions off him."

"All Sabaku's are secretive. It's in their nature, Neji. Take his older sister, Temari for example," He raised a finger as if to illustrate, "She is taking all extremist levels of schooling, but I have not heard once what she is planning to major in. All her classes are somewhat physical, yet I never knew her to be interested in any sort of medical field concerning physical health or injuries."

"Perhaps she is training to be an athlete?"

At this, Neji and Shikamaru both scoffed. As if that could be a possibility. Or rather a sort of shame on their household if it were true. All higher scholars knew that anything that was paid lower than a lawyer was out of limits for any famous household or company such as the Sabaku Enterprise.

Shikamaru ran a finger through his spiky ponytail, slicked with collective hair gel.

"Anyways, that is a warranted idea—when we're all dead in our graves." He raised his eyes to the ceiling as he blew out of his mouth. "You know what this is? Troublesome, that's what."

Neji gave an amused smirk.

"Of course, Shika. Everything's troublesome to you."

Two bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of the talking men, interrupting what seemed like an odd sort of banter. Needless to say, the old man was rather unnerved. First, a skinny, blond kid who consumed more ramen than an average barge; now the two most prominent heirs in the entire region was sitting in his dingy little hut of a restaurant, talking up a storm. He ought to die now—being he was both satisfied and amazed beyond relief.

Shikamaru cracked his chopsticks in two and started on his noodles. The Hyuuga fixed his hair into a loose pony, as not to get the greasy food stuck in it on accident.

Ino relaxed her slightly awkward position as she chewed on her cooling noodles thoughtfully. So, there was something going on between Sakura's agency and Gaara Sabaku's? That was odd, but useful perhaps. She knew that the pink-haired girl's agency specified in medical uses and purposes. They also owned a sufficient amount of hospitals in various locations. Yes, Ino had done her research. For once.

As for the Sabaku Enterprise—well, that was something she had not inquired that sort of information. Though it was common knowledge for all readers of _Hot-Check Weekly_ that Gaara Sabaku's agency focused on weapons for infiltration and armed fighting. From the typical knives and swords, all the way down to rings that cut through steel at a press of a button; The Sabaku Enterprise and Industrial Force Unit held them all. They actually supplied the military with more than 75 percent of their average weapon usage. In fact, they supplied members from even outside of their own region—all the way to the borders of the Waterfall Villages or the Hidden Rock. They were just _that _powerful. That was what sustained all the top ambassadors of the regions. Power. Riches. Money. Stability. All that wonderful stuff—outlined in bold on numerous pages of magazines; too many for Ino to even count.

What made Gaara Sabaku special from the other high heirs was that he was actually an orphan. He had a brother and a sister, but no parents or extended family. Or at least, they weren't living any longer. Even though he was the youngest, he was the brightest in their trio so he was _already_ the head of his company. Moreover, he was still young, a year younger than all the rest of his friends—and the rest of his classmates, except per say Naruto. But beginning as a child genius, the redhead had already succeeded to make his business boom, creating a fruitful life for himself and his siblings.

The Hyuuga INC, on the other hand handled law and justice. Hyuugas made up 8 out of 9 Supreme Court justices because they were just that talented. They held a high sense of integrity and walked with seniority. All Hyuuga children were trained to become lawyers—whether they were part of the main branch or not. However, the main branch members received extra training in order for them to succeed above their side branch members. Because Neji was probably the smartest in all his similar aged relatives, he was named heir even though he was a branch member. Certain paparazzi say that he even takes the same lessons as a main member would.

The Nara Association handled computer and technology software. Nara's were praised for their elaborate minds and abilities to solve technical problems in less time than a normal agent. They only hired people like themselves with quick minds as well as nimble fingers—so their group was rather small, but efficient nonetheless. Quality over quantity was true to its end in their circumstance.

And of course, the Uchiha Corporation was perhaps the most famous of all the different companies. What was such a company? It had the largest active police force with over two hundred different locations and ten thousand working men. Their main building located in Konoha held the most effective investigation and research labs in all the other countries. The documents held were sacred and scarce because they were the only copies ever made. The Uchiha Corporation housed many workers, paying them all handsomely.

Ino nibbled on her chopstick thoughtfully as her thoughts continued to wander. In a way, the four companies seemed to be hand in hand with each other. They helped supply and work so that the other could blossom. The newest software from the Nara's could be used in the investigation and research labs of the Uchiha Corporations. Weapons from the Sabaku Enterprise supplied police with new materials. They also could work with the Nara Association to produce a brand-new weapon infused with different lens and cameras with ideas that only the Nara's could think of. The Hyuuga's could infuse that any justice needed within any form of information in the Uchiha's documents could be used against an enemy in court.

More or less, they all benefited the Uchiha Corporations the most. Ino smiled; they were after all the most powerful branch.

* * *

"Ino? Inooooo…earth to Ino! Ino, snap out of it! Lookie there, a flying bowl of ramen—wait, no, I mean literally—LOOK OUT! INO! DUCK!"

That shout made Ino duck immediately, knowing that when Naruto told you to duck; evidence usually backed him up. True to his word, a flying bowl of ramen full to the brim splattered in the backboard behind her. It was far away enough that she only got a few drops on her arm. Her hair had escaped the greasy mess, thank fucking god. Her long hair was hard enough to wash as it was.

Flipping back to see who had thrown it, she only saw a horrified Naruto.

"Who would throw such perfectly good, completely delicious ramen away? Any baka, that's for sure! I mean, look at all the good soup and soft noodles splattered against the wall. It's such a waste. I could have eaten that. Hell, I could have eaten ten times that."

Naruto looked completely forlorn as he spoke, as if talking about a dead friend. Ino, feeling rather awkward, though not too much since Naruto was always like this when ramen was spilled, just patted his shoulder. He sniffed a little.

"Poor, poor ramen…my baby, I'm so sorry—"

"_Naruto?"_

A familiarly suave voice cut Naruto's little rant and startling both blondes. Naruto looked up after being cut off.

"Neji?"

The charming face of Neji Hyuuga held a fake smile as he replied.

"Ah, Naruto—I thought it was you."

"Right," A new voice laced with sarcasm cut in, "_After _I spotted him first and then told you."

Neji smiled wider as Shikamaru's face appeared next to him. Naruto seemed frozen with a disbelieving mask on his face.

"Shikamaru, Neji, how nice of it to see you," Ino spoke quickly to avoid an awkward silence that would soon prevail. Though she had never held a decent conversation with them before, that didn't stop her from talking as if she had. They were famous after all—it's not every day a teenage girl [Especially one who was secretly in the number one stalked gang of the entire universe] got to meet two famed, handsome men on the same day. And definitely less likely to hold a decent conversation with them.

_And_, Ino added in her list of thoughts, _how the hell did they know Naruto?_

Neji gave her a very brief glance, taking in her reflective hair and clear blue eyes. Obviously not too impressed, he gave a soft scoff as he turned back to Naruto—who _he_ thought was the more beautiful blond. The other brunette's steady eyes rested on the female blond, his thoughts appreciatively reeling over her looks. As he once said before, _not bad on the legs. Not bad at all. _

Recovering from his own shock, Naruto had regained his speed for talking, which popped up even more during awkward moments. The young blond liked nothing more than to avoid awkward pauses—as he made it his life commitment to fill each minute of air with noise. Of course, this did not include moments of stealth as the cover of Kyuubi. Life commitments were not held in a series of life or death.

But this was not a life or death situation, so Naruto felt it alright to talk like a parrot that never shut up. In a ramen shop and at his sister's side, he felt very at ease despite the definite air of high formality seated face to face with him.

"Hey Ino, did you meet these guys yet? This is Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. I, uh, I mean this is my sister—Ino. Ino's my, uh foster sister so we don't really look alike. Actually, our entire family is adopted and—"

"Alright Naruto, stop with your life story. I think they're about to fall asleep, quite frankly." Ino scolded playfully, as Neji looked as awake as a lark. Shikamaru, on the other hand…well, he was always tired wasn't he?

Shikamaru decided to intervene at this point. Turning to Ino, he raised his eyebrows in interest. The Hyuuga stayed silent, though wore an amused smirk as he cast Naruto with an endearing look. Ino took in the oddity and stowed it away in the back of her mind.

"I see, so you are Ino, ah, Uzumaki?"

Ino chirped in laughter, "No, since we're only siblings through adoption, we don't share the same last name. Mine's Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka in full. Pleased to meet you Shikamaru," She turned to the Hyuuga who only slid his eyes over, "And you too, Neji, of course."

Neji nodded, his lips creased in a straight line—not unlike how he usually was in public. It seemed as if he was only at ease around his friends or Naruto alone. The spiky, pineapple head, as Ino liked to call him in her mind, looked unsurprisingly at her.

"Of course, as I guessed—different family, different last names."

Ino's expression grew cold, but only briefly before lighting up again.

"We _are _family, Naruto and I. Maiden names and blood relations mean nothing to us."

Her tone held simplicity, though underlined with steel. Naruto sat next to her, finally silent; though he had begun to fidget with his fingers. The following silence maddened him, as his sister could tell. Quickly, she moved to change that.

"So," She started in a forced calm voice, "I've seen you in very few of my classes. Are both of you seniors?"

Surprising most of them [Shikamaru looked bored as ever]; Neji was the one who replied. His tone was remarkably light for one who housed such a stony expression.

"Yes, we—including Gaara and Sasuke who are not present as of this moment, we're all seniors. And I am to assume you two are as well?"

"Yes, scholarship through the Hidden Leaf Networks. You see, we both come from Suna, where our last home was." At this, she felt a pinch above her right knee that was hidden under the table. A brief glance at her opposite brother told her she had spoken too much. _Don't give away any more than you need to, Ino. Remember our status. Remember our background._

A twitch of the finger was noticed by Naruto who translated the gesture as an apology. She gave a rueful smile in which he returned.

Neither man seemed to notice the odd exchange. Though, Shikamaru's eyes did narrow a little when she cut off to concisely. Consciously weaving her fingers through her pony, she continued without a stutter.

"Change happens, you know? But, I like it here in Konoha. Not as dry and…just plain sandy like Suna. I like the greenness. Yes, it's good for my pores too, all this fresh moisture."

Naruto snorted in relief as well as covering for the awkward exchange. "And this, you guys, is my sister. Vain as always, she is."

"I am not vain!"

"Yah, sure you're not, Ino-chan." Naruto's voice was teasing, lingering on the border of laughter.

Ino crossed her arms across her chest, huffing without embarrassment.

"I'm not! Hello, I'm a fucking girl. Not a gross, disgusting boy like you!"

"I'm not disgusting or gross. I'm perfectly clean and—"

"Except when you eat ramen. The way you do it makes me want to barf!"

"Well then, DON'T LOOK. It's not tough stuff."

"Like I don't already do that. But stuffing my ears would look absolutely ridiculous yet your slurping completely wipes out my appetite!"

Neji almost smiled again. Sharing a glance with Shikamaru, he could tell they were thinking the same thoughts.

_Yes, they were definitely siblings, blood-related or not. _

* * *

**Truffles from CA for the first reviewer, yes? **

**God...being an authoress is such a love/hate relationship, isn't it? Wait...don't answer that. LOL.  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello everyone-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

As you can probably tell: I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry...I could apologize all day if you want me to. But the thing is, I've been hounded by summer school and anime. Seriously. I've watched so many anime in those two weeks that I think I'm brain-dead. And as for summer school- my head's on a platter for that one. Do you know how hard it is to watch anime and concentrate on studying-especially when it's fucking sunny out? =.=

**Though, I have a special announcement**: I'd like to thank those who have commented on every one of my chapters since I've started this story. Their names are:

**Deidara's Pet Fox**

**SIRIUSly Freaky**

**xXUkeNaruchanXx**

You three all get exclusive hugs from Mr. Itachi-sama! _-cheers- _I sent you all a private message that I hope you received with the narration. Thank you, thank you so much for commenting on every one of my chapters. It SIRIUSly makes my heart flutter! ;)

And a big thanks to all of you who have commented on at least one of my chapters. Even you, yes you, encourage me to upload! Cheers to you all!

Aaaaaaaaand...one more thing. I forgot to do this to my other marks, but whoever is the **150th reviewer** will get a private message from me..concerning another wonderful prize! :D :D :D

Oh, oh and **Stargazer**-your box of truffles, as I promised! I hope they taste as sweet as you are!

**Contains Yaoi and pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ItaDei, ShikaIno, and KakaIru**

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I received a notice in the mail today. It made me cry. You know why? It said: _The day you own all of us is the day Tsunade swears off saki. -Gaara and friends. _

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Rubbing his eyes warily, Izumo cut his unwavering gaze from the clear, computer screens in front of him. They were stacked on top of each other, each showing a different room from multiple angles. In all honesty, this was probably the most boring job in all the Uchiha Corporations. Especially in the Akatsuki Branch, where almost nothing was ever out of order. It _was_ the research and investigation section after all.

Kotetsu was spinning tiredly in his wheelie chair next to him. Already, both of them were bored to death, stationed in front of the blinking screens of doom. It was already half past six and neither of them had had the pleasure of eating dinner yet. Hell, Izumo could care less if it was a raw cow carcass. That was how hungry he was.

Being hungry also meant being extremely cranky, as all job workers must have had the pleasure of feeling some time in their busy lives. Nothing to eat meant an empty stomach. And an empty stomach did not sit well with a person spiraling dizzily next to him or her.

"KOTETSU! Stop spinning, you make me want to hurl."

The spinning man did not stop in his demonstrations as he replied.

"What's to hurl? I haven't had food since breakfast and I know you haven't either."

Kotetsu was as annoying as Izumo was irritable when hungry.

Izumo stretched across his arm-length wooden space in front of him, between the edge and the screens. Groaning, he popped the aching joints in his neck and shoulders.

"God, Itachi-sama is such a slave driver—"

"SH! Don't call Uchiha-sama a slave driver! He might hear you!" Izumo snapped his head up, his eyes wide in terror. "He's powerful enough to destroy you!"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's worry. "Yah, powerful enough to starve us. I mean, no lunch and no breaks. Who would want a job like that?"

Izumo looked blearily at the man who spoke.

"People like us, you mean."

Kotetsu stopped spinning for a moment as he thought, "Hm, guess you're right. But money is one thing; no food for almost eleven hours is in a completely different league. What time is it anyways?"

Izumo lifted his head slightly to glance at the digital clock hung above the door frame.

"Another half an hour before we can leave. Why can't we bring food in here again?"

Kotetsu's voice went high and pitchy as he tried to imitate Itachi, who sounded nothing at all like he portrayed. "We might get food on the screens and ruin the system. We might get crumbs on the floor, cue the rats. Don't get food on the table, it looks sloppy and unprofessional. Hell, we might as well come to work with food up our asses and probably get sniffed out by some canine thingy."

"Canine means dog, not a thingy. And food up our ass…don't want to picture that, thanks."

"What? Makes you less hungry doesn't it?"

"No, it just makes me sick. And still just as hungry."

"Izumo…"

"What?"

"I like chocolate."

Izumo looked exasperated.

"And why do I need to know that?"

Kotetsu smirked, his eyes lighting with a lustful glint.

"I like chocolate. On you."

At this Izumo blushed brightly, his face accentuating the redness of his cheeks.

"No Kotetsu! Stay away, we're at work!"

"So?" He shrugged, "We're _alone_ in a room. Might as well make the last half an hour a bit more, hm, _fun_ shall we?"

"NO! We _shall_ not! Leggo of me! Kotets—ah…"

Kotetsu tilted his head ever so slightly to tickle his breath against the edge of Izumo's ear.

"You like that, don't you, Izumo-chan?"

"Get off, I—ah…d-don't…right there, y-yah…"

The two busy men did not notice the hesitation in a certain blonde's fingers as he silently photographed a certain file secretly through his lens attached on top of his covered blind eye. Under the guise of comparison, Deidara did not master the arts of stealth as much as the others. But due to lack of attention, he managed to slip away unscathed.

* * *

"Fujin, my dear Fujin, where are you?"

Kyuubi's voice sounded before he even knocked on the door. Rephrase: He didn't knock, period. Instead, he flung open the door with lively enthusiasm, hoping to startle a less-than-startled Fujin. Quite used to Kyuubi's antics by now, she knew Kyuubi to be only a brat—though a very adorable, careless brat. And very loud, she mentally added to her list.

"Kyuubi-chan, when will you ever learn to knock?" She exclaimed in exasperation, though in a mocking way. Her little kitsune would never change. And that made her heart warm.

"Sorry, Fujin-chan," He rubbed the back of his head in the endearing way only he could pull off.

"He just went for ramen," Ino said neatly as she also stepped quietly into the room. Like a real ninja, as Iruka would say. She sniffed, as if her statement had explained everything. In which, it had. Fujin just shook her head.

"Hello, Rairakku. Of course, I should have guessed. Ramen does make him increasingly more hyper, doesn't it?"

Ino, or Rairakku as she was known here, muttered darkly under her breath, "Oh sure, and a whole lot more irritating too." Fujin laughed openly at the remark that wasn't meant for her ears.

The mentioned kitsune continued to smile brightly, not letting the arid comments ruin his wonderful night. After all, who knew the pale, flickering lights of a rotting office underground could be so beautifully enhancing and magical? Yes, Kyuubi seemed extremely high, though he was closer to the core then normal—excuse the pun.

Fujin straightened as she stood up, delicately opening a manila folder so its contents splayed in front of her. Rairakku examined her chipping lilac nail-polish, making note to repaint them when she got home. Kyuubi looked breezily at the ceiling, his focus wavering to different sections of the room.

When ready, Fujin lightly placed a hand on top of the papers, while using the other to indicate that the two blonde's sit down. They complied with necessary movements, though each restricted to a more formal posture. The wind goddess's eyes hardened into bronze stone. As they all knew by now, briefings and missions were not playful matters. One wrong move, one missing detail could send them all spiraling to their deaths. Or worse, prison.

"Rairakku, do you swear on your life that you will not tell a soul outside of this room what you are about to hear now?" Fujin recited the old lines of secrecy.

"I do," Rairakku complied. She was here as a third witness, as all missions were now handled nowadays. It was much safer, knowing that a third person held their backs from home-base. Someone besides the informer and the leader. They often served as back-up as well as minor identities for narrow escapes.

Fujin nodded at her consent before turning her gaze to Kyuubi. His eyes met hers with equal fiery spirit as his protective self was surfaced. Gone was the naïve boy who moments ago was gazing at the wall in a dreamy conscious. Now, he was the boy forced to grow up too fast, one who knew to protect himself as well as inflict twice the damage on others. He was the berated shield of pain that was often shied away in the body of the boy known as Naruto. Sustaining the painful moments of his childhood, this was the image that resurfaced. Kyuubi, the feared monster of the legendary _Anzen. _

"And Kyuubi, do you consent with your life that you will not give away any information concerning us, your family, under any sort of treatment or torture, if the possibility you are caught?"

"I do."

His tone brimmed with confidence, lower than it usually was. His eyes seemed to border red, though Fujin thought it was perhaps a trick of light. Even seeing the transformation so often, it still unnerved her a bit when his whole stature changed in a blink of an eye.

"Then, let us begin." She turned the top paper clock-wise 180 degrees so that the sheet faced the two members in front of her. Pointing at a distinct picture of a smiling man, she was silent to let them take in the photo. The man had silver hair like Kakashi-sensei's though it was tied into a low pony. His hair was parted in the middle, the long fringe on either side framing his round-wired glasses. The tilt of the camera had caught the odd glint that reflected off the clear glass, the combined creepy smile and glinting glasses strangely reminding Rairakku of an evil scientist. Even in the still image, his pupils seemed dilated to the extent where they seemed to belong to a mad-man. She shivered inwardly as she took in in the photograph.

"This," Fujin interrupted lightly, tapping on the man's face, "Is Kabuto Yakushi. He's in part with the underlying organization branching the different lines of drugs. As far as we know, the organization is mostly selling to widely-known, upper-class people. The famous ones from large companies.

"They are managing to stay under cover so well that we don't even know the name of this organization. Yet, we—_Anzen _that is, know that they are somehow connected to the famous TV host's death: Kiyomi Takada. You have probably heard of her abrupt death on television. The FBI have checked the remains of her body and conclude the severe overdose on _morphine _disguised as sleeping medicine. Though, this information has been kept from the public, as not to cause panic or havoc among the people.

"Other numerous cases just like this have popped up on our monitors and Leader-sama has decided we need to get to the bottom of this. The police have not done their job correctly, so we will fix it. Starting with a reconnaissance mission. You, Kyuubi will be doing this mission solo. We need you to track down the information down to every last fiber of dust as well as get out of the nest unscathed. Do you understand?"

Kyuubi nodded briefly, as Ino just stared at the photo of the smiling man thoughtfully.

"Alright, so no killing?"

Fujin shook her head, "Not necessarily. In which you've been donned the mission, because you are our most talented and precious of all the members. If you should succeed, the information we gather will be like gold. However, if you sight this man," She pointed the Kabuto, "Or possibly clue in the leader…"

"Kill them?"

She shook her head again.

"No, you must take them alive, preferably unconscious if possible. But if anyone interferes," Her eyes hardened like ice, "Leader-sama has given you permission to kill."

Kyuubi's small, lethal fists clenched as he gave a strained nod.

"Alright, kill interference, obtain information, reel in possible leaders or the man—Kabuto alive. Time and place?"

"Yes, you will be attending a formal dinner, a party in other terms. It is being held at the Hyuuga's on February 25th, at 7:00 PM. This is the reason I have personally requested you, Rairakku, to be our third witness. You are in charge of finding Kyuubi a suitable outfit to wear to the gathering, as well as manage at the desks while he's in mission. Any photographs taken by the eye-camera will be automatically sent to you, where you will scan through them for information. Also, you will _not _be in contact through the microphone chip that we usually assign. It will be too suspicious if we attach anything to your clothes. The Hyuuga's have special cameras attached to their front door, where any odd appliances other than a phone will be sought out. You will carry a single mobile, used only for emergencies, when you are somewhere out of earshot.

"Also, we will be printing a map of the Hyuuga mansion for you, which you will memorize so your navigation will be simple. Be on a sharp lookout for the men of the hidden organization as they will be present, without a doubt. They are high investors, so any high aristocrat would definitely invite them under their guise as sellers. Is this all very clear?"

Kyuubi nodded, his mouth dry, but his blood already racing. He could not wait to be back in the playing field. To feel alive—important. To kill on the instinct of survival.

But then he frowned. A formal dinner? He could not act an ounce proper to save his life. Hell, he always forgot to _not _slurp his soup all the damn time!

"I-I understand." He nodded again as he voiced his consent. Ino's eyes were strangely glittery, though she made no motion to speak. Fujin took that as a sign of agreement as well, before gathering the papers into the folder once more.

Handing them to Kyuubi, she stated coldly, "Read over these papers, as they will have additional details we may have only skimmed over today. You have one week to prepare yourself and make yourself presentable in a noble manner. Rairakku?"

"Yes, Fujin-san?"

"You are also to groom him into a presentable gentleman worthy of attention. I presume you are familiar with polite traditions?"

"Yes, of course." Though Ino was never held such a high position in public, she prided herself in learning their ways and traditions only to further her knowledge—for one day, she wanted to have such well-known power as well.

"Then, that is also your job," Fujin turned back to Naruto, "Your devices and gear will be ready next week, two days before your actual mission. They will arrive at 4:00 PM, so be sure to pick them up. You may leave," She dismissed them, before ditching the cold demeanor she saved only for briefings, "And Kyuubi?" Fujin gave a smirk as she winked, "You'll do fine, I know you will. And when you successfully get the information and kick a few asses, we'll go out for some miso ramen, alright? My treat."

Kyuubi nodded, though his eyes were excited not only from the prospect of ramen, but the ideal of a new mission.

One week. In just one week, his blood would be singing again. One week.

He could not wait until then.

* * *

**Edit:** Rairakku means [purple] iris. Sorry that I didn't mention it before.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter- I had a lot of fun writing it..

First comment receives Polyjuice Potion with Itachi's hair in it! :D -I do enjoy torturing the elder Uchiha all to much, I think...

Deidara: More Itachis? NOOOOOOOOOOO...my nightmare!

Oh shush, you know you love more of his sexy body, Dei-chan.. I should know-I have tapes..shhhh...


End file.
